The Wrath of the Wrath
by film princess
Summary: Based on a Ghost Hunters episode. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous, not to mention dangerous, elementals.
1. Fairies, Hunters, and Wands Oh My!

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!!

Anybody watch the show Ghost Hunters? This story was inspired by one particular episode where the TAPS team went to Ireland to investigate Lisheen Castle. It freaked me out and I found myself wondering what would have happened if the boys were there as well? This is what I came up with…

"So where is this new hunt?" Dean asked his little brother after Sam hung up with Bobby.

"Bobby said there might be some fairie activity in Ireland."

"IRELAND!? No, dude. No freakin' way! We stay in the good old US of A. If I can't drive there, I ain't goin'."

"I can handle this one on my own, Dean. It shouldn't be too complicated, and I'm sure there're hunters over there I can hook up with. You don't always have to babysit me you know."

"Not happening. You're not hunting alone. End of discussion."

"Dean, we have to do something, man! These fairies are supposedly out of control. Causing mischief wherever they can, and they've been reported to be dangerous to those caught in their paths."

"Of course they're dangerous! They're supernatural beings Sam! Annoying little four foot tall pains in the ass critters that love reeking havoc. But why can't someone else take this one?"

"No one else is available."

"That's easy then. We'll just find another hunt quick and we'll be unavailable too." Dean smirked at his own brilliance. Sam frowned.

"We've gotta take it, Dean."

"Oh come on… Really? Man…" Sam chuckled at his whining brother. Seriously, the man could sound like he was five.

"It won't be that bad. I'll even hold your hand if you need me to." Dean smacked his little brother on the back of the head and glared at him.

"You took this case on purpose, didn't you?"

"I figured it would keep your mind off of dad."

"You suck."

"I know, but you still love me."

"Not right now I don't." Dean sulked as he finished loading up the Impala with their bags and slid in behind the wheel. He blasted AC/DC to prevent his brother from talking to him because he thought if Sam said one more word, he'd be forced to kill his little brother.

A few miles later Dean had finally eased his fuming to a smoldering. He reached over and turned the music down just enough to talk over.

"So what do we know?" Sam looked slightly taken aback that his brother was already talking to him again. _He must be getting soft in his old age…_

"Umm… The place is called Lisheen Castle. It was built in 1840 by this guy named William Fibbs. He managed to get himself cursed by a widow who told him that 'when the day came that Ireland was free of the likes of him, crows and magpies would build their nests in the ruins of Lisheen.'"

"Well that was friendly."

"No kidding, right? Anyways, seems like a few fairies made themselves at home in the ruins."

"Any idea how many?"

"Not specifically. Just more than one. They've been haunting the Wrath."

"The what?"

"The Wrath. You know… abandoned land where earth spirits tend to dwell?"

"Okay… Thank you Encyclopedia Brown. So is that good news or bad news?"

"Very bad. They're out in the open. We'll have no protection and no building to burn down as a last resort. It's basically a haunted field."

"Wonderful. Any idea how to get rid of these things?"

"You never hunted them with dad before?"

"No, and don't answer my question with another question unless you want me to kick your ass."

"Sorry. I don't know how to get rid of these things and neither does Bobby yet, but he's researching for us as we speak."

"So what do these things look like?"

"No one knows. They're invisible."

"Invisible? Great… And how do you suppose we kill an invisible adversary? Short of wrapping it in bandages and calling it Hollow Man?"

"Maybe they'll show up on the thermal scan or something. I guess we won't know until we get there."

To Dean's dismay, less than an hour later they were pulling into an airport.

"How the hell are we supposed to bring our gear on a plane? We'll get arrested before we take one step in there."

"We can't bring the guns, Dean."

"You think I'm just gonna fly to a strange land and face off with some invisible creature unarmed? Uh uh. I ain't goin' anywhere naked."

"I'm sure we can get weapons there. We don't even know what'll work on them yet."

"Hence why we should stay here and do some more research before we head full on into a death trap."

"You? Not going in guns blazing? I'm shocked bro."

"Shut up and get you damn duffle. We can at least throw some holy water in there. It'll go undetected."

They carried their bags in, bought their tickets, and headed to the security checkpoint. Everything had gone smoothly until then.

Both boys removed their shoes, coats, and belts and walked through. Sam made it to the other side, but Dean set the alarms off. He jumped at least a foot off the ground as the sirens blared. Sam sent him a questioning look. Dean just shrugged.

"Sir, could you please empty out all your pockets?"

Dean threw a bit of change he found in his back pocket into one of the small bins he was given and took off his watch as well. He tried again, but the alarm blared a second time seriously pissing him off.

"Could you please step over here for a minute, sir?" A security guard with a metal-sensing wand ushered him forward. "Arms out please."

Dean did as he was told, definitely not appreciating the audience he was attracting. So much for keeping a low profile. As the guard passed the wand over his body, Dean's ears picked up the words "paranormal investigators." He glanced up and to his right just in time to see a tall, bald man close a kit full of electronic equipment. He snorted before he could stop himself. _Please don't tell me these guys work for those Hell Hound idiots…_

He was brought back to his own predicament when the wand began beeping loudly just over his left jeans pocket. He grimaced.

"Can you please remove the object in your pocket and slowly place it on the table." Three more guards joined the first one in case Dean was carrying something dangerous and posed a threat. He moved very slowly so as not to alarm any of them.

He pulled the pure silver nail clippers and sharp file attachment out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Sam shook his head disbelievingly.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" he demanded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was a gift from my favorite aunt," Dean attempted to explain to everyone's questioning glances. "I couldn't bear to leave it behind."

"You're going to have to mail it to yourself, sir or put it in your baggage. You are not allowed to bring this past this gate on your person."

"Alright! Alright. Sheash. I'll go back and put it in my bag."

"Dean, the bags are already heading out to the plane. We're kind of late. Just leave it here."

"But Sam…!"

"Leave. It. Dean. Now. We've gotta go."

"Fine! Take it you thieves! Can I go now?"

"Step through one more time, sir." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance as he backtracked. He saw the bald man nudge the shorter guy with black hair next to him.

"Hey, Grant. Check that dude out. Hope he's not goin' our way." Grant nodded and picked up one of the boxes of equipment.

Dean was fuming again. He stepped through one last time, thankfully not setting off the alarms again and was cleared to move on. He put on his shoes, coat, and belt and followed Sam to their gate.

"I freakin' hate these places."

"Just look at the bright side. We're leaving really soon."

"Yeah, in a god damn plane! I feel _so _much better now."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

TBC

What do you think so far? Please let me know!! Anyone see the episode I'm talking about?


	2. Flight, Then Fight

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!!

Sam couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he heard his extremely tense brother humming Metallica in the seat next to him. He glanced over to find Dean with a death grip on the arm rests, back as rigid as a board, and eyes squeezed shut.

"Dean, just relax man. It's not that bad. You survived last time didn't you?"

"Barely! And don't freakin' bring up the last time! We almost crashed! I swore I'd never get on one of these damn metallic birds again…" Dean quickly went back to his humming. Sam shook his head in amusement. Ireland… he always wanted to see it.

He lifted his shade and watched as their bags were loaded into the cargo pits below them. A thought struck him and he turned back to his brother.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What?" Dean ground out through clenched teeth.

"Want a piece of gum?" Dean's eyes opened questioningly at that.

"What the hell for?"

"So your ears don't pop when the pressure changes." Dean paled at that and nodded his head. Sam took a piece out for himself and gave a second to Dean who shoved it into his mouth and quickly returned his hand to the arm rest to squeeze the life out of it.

As the plane began to back out of the gate, Dean's grip tightened and his humming grew louder. His eyes were closed once again, refusing to look out Sam's window.

Sam sighed. Hoping to distract his brother by pissing him off, Sam placed his hand on top of Dean's and waited to be punched for it. But the punch didn't come. Dean's only acknowledgment was to loosen his grip _very _slightly. In response, Sam tightened his and smiled fondly at his big brother.

The plane began to ascend and on the climb they hit a small patch of turbulence, jostling the plane slightly. Dean's eyes snapped open and his breath hitched. He turned a slight shade of green. Sam could tell he was panicking.

"Dean. Breathe, man. Come on. It's just a little turbulence. We're fine. It happens all the time. Just breathe." Sam began moving his thumb over the back of Dean's hand in a soothing gesture. Under any other circumstances, Sam would be sporting a black eye by now. It proved how terrified Dean really was.

Sam's heartbeat began to pick up pace as he realized his words weren't getting through to his brother. Dean's still hadn't released his breath. He was starting to turn from green to red.

"Dean! Look at me!" He used his other hand to grab Dean's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "We're okay. You have to breathe, dude." He reached behind himself and shut the shade when he realized Dean's gaze left his to stare in horror at the passing clouds. _Oops… Bad idea forcing Dean to look this way…_

Dean was starting to turn from red to blue now. Sam was tempted to just punch his brother in the stomach or chest to force him to exhale, but thought better of it. Dean certainly wouldn't appreciate that.

Instead, Sam released Dean's hand and opted for wrapping his arm around his brother and pulling him towards him. He held Dean's head against his chest, blocking out the view of the plane by using his body and other arm which he wrapped around Dean's head.

He began speaking to Dean in a calming mantra, holding him tightly. A flight attendant was passing by and saw what was going on.

"Sir? Is he alright?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Really hates flying, that's all. Do you think you could bring him a glass of water though?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much."

Sam had been prepared for this. He had snuck a small gel cap on the plane. It was a "mild sedative." He began rubbing Dean's back and let out his own sigh of relief as he felt Dean's breath shudder out of him, a shaky inhale following close behind.

"That's it, bro. Nice and easy. In and out…" The flight attendant returned with a cup of water.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks. We're all set for now." Sam smiled up at her and she smiled back before moving off to check on her other customers. Sam slightly released his hold on Dean and took out the sedative. "Dean? Hey man, I need you to swallow this for me, okay? It'll help."

Dean glanced up questioningly at him but didn't argue. He took the water and forced the pill down. When he was finished, Sam pulled him back towards him and continued rubbing his back until the medicine seemed to have kicked in. Dean was out. _Okay, so maybe it was a little stronger than mild…_ He bunched up his coat and placed it on his tray table, gently maneuvering Dean so that he was using it as a pillow.

Sam patted Dean's back lightly as his brother slept rather peacefully. He hoped to hell that the pill would last long enough to get them close, but not longer so that he'd have to carry his brother off the plane. _That aught to draw a lot of attention._

Both Winchesters remained oblivious to the bald man and Grant sitting a few seats behind them, chatting softly about a castle they were heading out to investigate. A castle called Lisheen.

The plane landed a few hours later and much to Sam's relief, after prodding his brother for a few moments, Dean was showing signs of life once again.

"Dean? Wake up, dude. We've gotta disembark."

Dean groaned and blinked his hazy green eyes up at his brother. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. He was still on the plane, but it seemed to have been back on the ground. _Thank god…_

He quickly got off the plane, Sam close behind him. While they were downstairs waiting for their luggage, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You _drugged _me?!"

"Dean, you didn't leave me with much choice in the matter. You stopped breathing!"

"And you _drugged me_!"

"At least you didn't have to worry about the rest of the trip. I did you a favor."

"A favor? Sam, if that plane started to go down or we needed to evacuate or something, I was unconscious! You could have killed me!"

"Like I would have left you there if we had to evacuate. Seriously, Dean… And it wasn't like I forced the pill down your throat. You took it willingly."

"I thought it was for air sickness so I wouldn't puke on you! Not a freakin' sedative!"

"Will you keep your voice down? People are lookin' at us weird now." Dean looked around. It was true. He grumbled and walked briskly up to the conveyor belt, grabbing their bags as they came out. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

The boys hailed a cab once they were outside. Dean mumbled something about his beloved Impala and how she must be missing him right now. He felt traitorous taking a ride in public transportation.

"Where to, lads?"

"Lisheen Castle please," Sam informed the driver. Sam enjoyed the scenery as they passed by. Dean kept flinching whenever a car passed going, in his mind, the wrong direction on the wrong side of the street.

They arrived at the castle just before sunset.

"Shouldn't we find a motel nearby to spend the night? We're sitting ducks if we stay out here tonight. We don't know enough about these things yet," Dean admitted.

"Yeah, now that we know where it is, let's find a place to hold up and give Bobby a call. Maybe he's found something."

They found a reasonably cheap motel nearby and got a room with two queens. Sam pulled his cell out to make the call.

"Damn. I've got no service. I'm gonna see if I can get a better signal outside. Stay put and I'll be right back."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Both boys froze. Dean wished he could take back his words. He didn't mean it to come out like that. After a few seconds, Sam broke the tension.

"I'll be right back," he repeated and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Dean flopped backwards onto the bed closest to the door annoyed with his big mouth. He rubbed a hand over his face, still trying to kick the effects of the sedative. While Dean laid there, he heard a reasonably familiar voice pass just outside his window where another room was situated.

He rolled over and peered out the window. It was that bald guy and Grant again. _What the hell? Are they stalking us?_

The two men, followed by a few others walked into the room behind them, but not before Dean caught a clip of their conversation.

"Jason, did you see that castle? Talk about ominous."

"Yeah, G, I know. But they called us in so we're gonna check it out for them. It's what we do, man."

"I'm curious to find out how many elementals, if any, we're dealing with here." Jason, the bald man, nodded his agreement and the group followed close behind.

"Let's get a few hours of shut eye and we'll head out there around ten to set up the equipment."

The door shut behind the team, effectively cutting Dean from the conversation. Naturally, he was intrigued. He pried the window open and slid quietly out onto the grass, making his way cautiously to the neighboring room. He needed to find out who these guys were and what they were up to.

Meanwhile, Sam had walked a few feet away and managed to get a bar. He quickly dialed Bobby, hoping to get some info before he lost the connection.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? It's Sam."

"Thank god. I've been trying to call you since you left. Sam, you and yer brother should get back here as soon as you can. You don't want to be messin' with these things. I've been askin' around and it seems as though yer castle is being guarded by Adhene led by Anthropophagi."

"Right… uh… I have no idea what you just said, Bobby."

Bobby huffed in annoyance. "Adhene are fairies from the United Kingdom. More specifically, the Isle of Man. They must have crossed the North Channel somehow. They're easily invoked and very malicious towards humans. But even worse, the leader, Anthropophagi, is an air element. There's no way to catch it or trap it. The damn thing is a carnivore. The whole lot of them are."

"Whoa, wait. These fairie are eating the missing people?"

"Yes, Sam! Normally, they'll only kill when they're hungry, but there're no promises that it won't attack just fer the hell of it. You and yer brother need to get out of there now."

"But Bobby…! What about all the people that'll get attacked and those who already have been? We can't just walk away from that!"

"You don't have much choice here, Sam. These things are vicious, and as far as I can see, there's no way to stop them. I mean it. Get out now."

"Dean is sooo not gonna be happy about this."

"I don't give a damn. At least he'll be in once piece."

"Alright, Bobby. Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Bye Sam. And be careful!"

Sam hung up and went back inside to break the bad news to Dean. Problem was, Dean wasn't there anymore.

TBC

Hehe… sorry for the cliffy. At least I told you where he went though! How am I doing so far? Any ideas you want to see in the upcoming chapters?


	3. Did You Hear That?

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!!

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam checked the small kitchen area and the bathroom, both of which he found empty. He stood still in the middle of the room to think, and that was when he felt the slight breeze coming in from the open window.

He quickly and quietly made his way to it and peered out. Sam could see the room next to his and moments later he saw his brother slinking through the shadows outside one of their windows. Sam ran out the front door rather than trying to contort his lanky body through the window and ungracefully falling to the ground.

He jogged around the building and once the other room was in sight he slowed down and crept over to where his brother stood.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

"Shhh! Those guys from the airport followed us here. I heard them talking about the Lisheen Castle. They're planning on heading there tonight."

"What?! What the hell for?"

"Apparently they're 'paranormal investigators.' Probably don't have a clue what they're up against."

"Shit, Dean. Look, I just talked to Bobby and he said we've gotta get out of here. It's too risky and we don't know how to kill them."

"Yeah well, tell that to these guys. We can't just let them waltz in there unprotected."

"I have an idea."

"Ha. I knew you would. You're like Danny Ocean, man."

"Who?"

"Dude, we are so not related." Sam huffed and beckoned his brother forward.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to tell them the truth." Dean froze in his tracks and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Whoa! Back up there Haley Joel. If we go in there tellin' them we see dead people we'll probably end up with an autograph and a kick in the ass back out the door. Nuh uh. Not gonna work."

"If they're investigators, they'll have to believe us. Do we even know who they are? Are they hunters?"

"Not that I know of. I've never met them before. As far as I've heard, one is called Jason and the other is Grant. Their kits were labeled TAPS whatever that means…"

"TAPS? Seriously? Holy crap. Dean, they're the Ghost Hunters!"

"The wha'?"

"This coming from the TV junky? You've never heard of the Ghost Hunters?"

"No. Why?"

"Dude, they're famous! They're the real deal. One of the few groups that actually understand EVP and EMF meters. Their equipment is much better than ours, especially that homemade EMF you built out of your crappy walkman."

"Hey! That was pretty creative bitch! I'd like to see you try it. Anyway, _we_ work under the radar. We can't draw attention to ourselves. _They_, on the other hand, thrive off of their audience. The flashier the better."

"Come on, Dean. Give them _some_ credit. They're good at what they do. Maybe we could work together on this one."

"No, no, and no, Sam. Not gonna happen. We work alone. We're not going to endanger these guys by bringing them along."

"I have a feeling there's not much we could do to stop them."

"Let's find out then." Dean waltzed right up to the door and knocked. Jason answered.

"Can we help you guys?"

"Uh, yeah. Hope so. My name's Dean. This is my… partner… Sam. Look, we work in similar professions, and we wanted to share a friendly warning. Lisheen isn't safe. You guys need to stay as far away as you can."

"I'm sorry, do we know you guys? Is this a joke?"

"No. No joke. I'm dead serious. You're plannin' on going to Lisheen tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we are…"

"Don't. You'd be heading straight into fairie country and believe me, that's not a place you want to visit." Grant walked over to Jason's side and jumped into the conversation.

"Well, we appreciate the warning but we've got a show to run and we already promised a lot of people that we'd be checking this place out. Thanks for stopping by, but I think we can handle it. You guys have a good night. We've gotta get ready to head out."

As the door shut, Dean turned to Sam and glared. "Told you! I told you they wouldn't listen!"

"Calm down, Dean. Look, if we can't stop them, we can at least keep an eye on them, alright? We'll follow them tonight and make sure they don't get themselves into trouble."

"Fan-freakin-tastic. So much for heading home."

"Why? You anxious to jump on a plane again?" Sam teased.

"…And on the other hand, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. We need to figure out how to send these things to hell before we end up standin' there with our thumbs up our asses while they kill us."

"I agree with you there. Come on, let's go."

The boys set up a steak-out in their room and waited. Two hours later and there was activity in the other room. The hunters were starting to load up their cars with equipment.

"Show time."

"But we don't know how to kill them yet, Dean!"

"I know. We'll bring our cells and hope to hell Bobby gets in touch with us before the shit hits the fan."

Dean and Sam slipped out of their room undetected and jogged to the Castle to beat the team there.

"Holy crap this place is huge…" Dean craned his neck to stare up at what was left of the building. Five large pillars stood guard at the entrance with wide enough gaps in between to allow for easy passage of people coming and going. The whole building was overtaken by trees and weeds that crept up the side and bloomed outward creating a textured green roof. The inside was full of rocks, dirt, and dead leaves. The building itself was of a strange peach color and though crumbled, was still a sight to behold.

They watched from behind one of the pillars as the TAPS crew of four arrived and some guy named Barry gave them a tour of the ruins. Dean recognized the two other men from the security checkpoint as well. They were addressed as Dustin and Dave (AKA Tango).

As Barry explained to the hunters about the strange moaning sounds that had been heard in the basement of the ruins (being where mummies and Egyptian artifacts resided at one time), Sam paled. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"They weren't hearing mummies, Dean."

"I figured as much. What _were_ they hearing, boy genius?"

"I think it was Anthropophagi."

"Come again?"

"Anthropophagi. The self-appointed leader of the Adhere."

Both of Dean's eyebrows had risen an inch at that. "I take it you got in touch with Bobby? Either that or you've been takin' drugs behind my back."

"They're the real deal, man. They can be pretty ferocious when people are on their turf. And Anthropophagi is the worst. He eats human flesh."

"Now that's just freakin' nasty. So the moanin' was probably a 'mmm… Good? These people have been hangin' around here thinkin' they had great EVP while someone else was getting snacked on? I feel ill."

They overheard the plan that Tango and Dustin would be working in the basement during the night. Good to know. If the men broke up into only two groups, it would be easier to keep an eye on them. However, it would mean Sam and Dean had to split up as well.

As the boys rounded the corner to follow the touring men towards the cars to bring out the equipment, Dean slipped in a squishy substance and almost fell to the ground. He would have if it weren't for Sam being right on his tail who quickly reached out and grabbed his big brother, steadying him.

"You alright, man? What happened?"

"Oh son-of-a…" Dean looked at the bottom of his shoe to find he had stepped in a cow pie. Sam snickered. "You've gotta be kidding me! Cow shit? Was that really necessary?"

Sam glanced around. There were piles everywhere. "Be careful dude. This place is a landmine."

"Well that aught to make life _so _much easier."

"Come on. We've gotta get back within earshot."

Dean tried not to laugh out loud as they arrived in time to watch Tango step in yet another pile of crap. The men around him laughed as he showed the cameraman that even his shoelaces were imbedded in it now.

"Dude, that sucks," Dean whispered to Sam. His little brother made a half disgusted, half sympathetic face but didn't say anything. The guy called Dustin volunteered to shovel the patties while the rest of the team set up the tent under which they would put their equipment.

The boys scoured the area while the other hunters set everything up. This way, they could move undetected and have a bit more confidence. Not to mention Dean was getting really bored so Sam gave him something to do other than annoy his little brother.

Dean had brought his homemade EMF (electromagnetic frequency) meter and Sam had the holy water and handheld recorder for EVP (electronic voice phenomenon). Once it was pitch black out, both teams headed out towards their stations.

Dean signaled Sam to follow Dustin and Tango into the basement and he tracked Jason and Grant, taking care to stay out of sight.

Barry introduced Jason and Grant to the Wrath. Definitely not a play ground. Grant asked Barry if there was a problem with them walking through the Wrath. Dean assumed he meant would it piss off the spirits. He swallowed hard as he heard Barry respond, "Sometimes it can lead to trouble."

Dean found he trusted Barry's instincts more than anyone else's. The man seemed to know what he was talking about, and he also respected the spirits. In turn, the other members of the team did as well.

He heard the men doing their commentary to their camera, learning more about them and what it was they did for a living. Sam was right. These hunters were pretty advanced. He wondered how Sam was fairing.

Meanwhile, Sam had just reached the basement once more and watched as Tango and Dustin paused just outside of the castle. A crunching noise was heard nearby. All three men froze.

Tango tensed and turned to Dustin, then looked out into the darkness. "Did you hear that?"

TBC

I just found the same episode on for those of you who are interested. Search for Ghost Hunters S03 Ep07. There are five parts to it. I also recommend the episode before this one, which takes place at Leap Castle in Ireland. Enjoy!!!


	4. Invisible Assailant

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean crouched low to the ground and saw Jason pull out his thermal imaging camera and turned it on. Now he had to be really careful. The cloak of darkness would not help him if Jay turned the camera in his direction. His body heat would instantly give him away, creating a red shape in the form of a human being. _No doubt they'd think I was a fairie, being crouched this low to the ground. Damn things are the size of children._

He took extra care not to make any sounds to alarm the hunters. One snap of a twig would expose his whereabouts. Dean turned his EMF meter on and put his headphones over one ear, leaving the other open for any local sounds. From where he turned it on, he only had one light illuminated. Not much activity so far, thankfully.

Maybe they'd get out of this alive after all. Grant and Jay headed off towards the ruins again with Dean trailing close behind. His heart skipped a beat as the two men paused feet from him, apparently having seen a human shaped image appear on the thermal. He frowned down at his EMF meter, wondering why it wasn't going off if they were so close to danger.

He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from bursting out laughing as the team realized they were only seeing their sound guy. _Phew… Thought my genius machine was broken for a minute there._

Back at the basement, Sam observed as Dustin and Tango carefully lowered themselves through a small opening at the base of the castle. He quietly laid down and got as close to the hole as possible without giving away his position. He could hear the men talking a few feet beneath him.

"Hey, wanna do some EVP work?" Tango asked.

"Let's do it, buddy." Sam heard rustling as Dustin pulled a recorder from his pocket and stated their names into it for documentation.

"Whoever's down here, can you make your presence known for us?" Tango began.

"Are you connected to one of the Egyptian relics that was here?" Dustin added.

"Is there any noise, or anything you can make for us so that we know that you're here with us?"

Sam had to give them kudos for trying, but ghosts don't tend to just waltz up to you and strike up a conversation. This he knew from experience. His heart jumped into his throat as he heard what sounded like heavy footsteps on a wooden floor coming from the other side of the wall in front of him. Problem was, there weren't any wooden floors left.

"Huh…" he uttered quietly and lifted himself off the ground to go check out the sound. He followed it into the ruins and all the way to the center of the building, directly above the boys in the basement. "Anyone there?" he called out softly.

The footsteps stopped immediately. Sam pulled his mini flashlight (torch) from his pocket and flashed it around. There was no one in sight. Sam glided his arm over the empty space in front of him and felt a cold spot that went all the way from the floor to his belt bucket but no higher. _Just the height for an elemental. Oh shit…_

A few yards away on the other side of the Wrath, the hair on the back of Dean's neck stood on end as he heard Jay talking to Grant about the fairies.

"Supposedly, there's all these tunnels under the ground here, right where we're standing on."

"Right. Cause this used to be a house."

"And the fairies came in and took control of it and they're living under the ground. So as you're stepping, they know right where you are looking up atcha."

As they returned to their thermal imaging, they caught a small red blip just through the trees.

"Someone's behind there," Grant stated.

"I saw it," Jason replied, looking over Grant's shoulder.

Dean tried to get his hunter eyes to penetrate the darkness but to no avail. As far as he could see, there was nothing there. That certainly didn't comfort him. Even less so when he heard the next statement.

"Our guys are over there, aren't they? There's just something behind them." Dean glanced ahead where Jason was pointing and sure enough, he could see Dustin and Tango making their way through the trees. _Guess they gave up on the basement. Where the hell is Sam?_

Grant rewound the tape and watched the footage again. Sure enough, they saw their two-man team and a ways behind them there was a red orb following silently.

_Shit! They're picking up Sam on the thermal! We're so busted…_

Dean barely bit back a groan of defeat as the two men in front of him ogled over the screen. He had half a mind to shout out a warning to his brother but what Jason said next made him swallow his words.

"Dude, it just split into three."

"What?"

"It split into three! There's three of them now!"

"Let me see that… What the hell are those things?"

"I dunno. But there is definitely something following those guys."

_Shit shit shit! Definitely not Sammy. So where the hell is he?_ Frustrated, Dean broke away from the two men and began hurrying as soundlessly as possible towards the orbs. Grant and Jason decided not to alert the other members of their team until they got a closer look at their pursuers. They began to step over the barbed wire surrounding the Wrath, but the minute they touched the ground on the other side, the orbs disappeared from sight.

Dean slowed his pace as he neared the other team, taking care to stay behind trees and rocks to avoid being caught on the thermal.

"Sam?" he hissed out. "Where are you? You better be okay or I swear to god…" Dean's soft voice was cut short as he was bodily thrown into the outer wall of the ruins feet away. His head connected hard and he slumped to the ground unconscious, a small trickle of blood oozing down the back of his neck.

After his initial yelp of surprise, not a sound was heard by any of the hunters. Dustin and Tango wheeled around looking for the source of the yelp.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Tango asked.

"Yeah, man. Sounded like it was in distress."

"This place is creepin' me out. Come on. Let's get back to the basement where we belong. I think we might be pissing these things off."

Sam, who had left the building, having given up on the mysterious cold spot, had also heard the yelp and knew exactly what it entailed. Dean was in trouble. He no longer worried much about his presence being known by the other hunters. His brother was his first priority and he needed to find him. Now.

He raced around the building and stumbled to a halt, almost tripping over his brother's body in his haste. He had shut off his flashlight to avoid detection and therefore his vision was limited to what the moon illuminated. Thankfully, the brightness of it reflected off of Dean's watch, alerting Sam to his presence.

"Dean…"

Sam crouched down and reached a hand out, placing it on the side of Dean's throat and waiting, hoping, for a beat. Sure enough, there was a steady thrum beneath his fingers. He sighed with relief, glanced around to make sure no one was close, and pulled his flashlight back out. He raked his eyes up and down Dean's body, following the light, to check for any major damage.

He didn't find anything besides a small pool of blood beneath Dean's head and creeping around the sides of his shirt collar. Sam gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Dean? Hey, man… Can you hear me? Wake up, bro." After a few tense minutes, Dean began to stir. "That's it… Open your eyes, Dean…"

Dean could hear his brother's voice seemingly from a great distance. _Sammy? You okay? Where'd you disappear to?_ He vaguely felt his body being shaken but was having trouble concentrating through the pain emanating from his head. _Oh god… This really sucks…_

He heard his little brother's pleading voice for him to open his eyes and struggled to do as he asked to alleviate the boy's worries a little. Sluggishly, he regained control of his eyelids and slowly pried them open. At first all he saw was a dark blur set aside from the darkness of the night, mere inches from his face.

Startled, he tried to shove himself backwards, away from the shadow. He froze when he heard his brother's voice coming from it.

"Easy, Dean! Hey, hey… It's just me! Calm down!" A firm grip attached itself to his right wrist and another hand was around the back of his neck, effectively slowing his progress and preventing himself from causing more damage to his body.

"Sammy?" Dean blinked a few times to clear his vision enough to see the concerned look in his brother's eyes. _Oh thank god. You're okay._

"Yeah, Dean. It's me. You alright? What happened?"

"Dunno. I was heading over here to look for you and I got sideswiped by somethin'. I think I might have pissed one off."

"Just one?" Dean glared at his brother, but it hurt his head more. His glare turned into a grimace and he raised his free hand to the back of his head and groaned as he made contact with the gash.

Sam winced in sympathy. "Let me see."

"I'm fine, Sam. We've gotta get out of here."

"Dean. We're not going anywhere until you let me take a look." Sam used his _I mean business_ face which was probably the only one more effective than the puppy dog eyes.

Dean knew his brother wouldn't let it go until he relented.

"Fine! Make it quick. These things are starting to get protective of their turf and we've got a lot of innocents to protect."

"It'll just take a sec. Can you sit up?" As Dean tried to force himself into a sitting position, the world began to tilt and spin. He shut his eyes against the movement and wrapped an arm around his stomach trying to calm it again.

"Easy. Easy. Nice and slow." Sam slid closer to Dean and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping him up.

"Ugh…"

"You okay?"

"Wonderful."

"Alright. Tilt your head down." Dean carefully did as he was told and Sam shined his light on the back of Dean's head. He easily found a reasonably deep gash at the base of his skull and there was a lot of blood. "This doesn't look good, Dean."

"I told you it was fine. It'll stop bleeding soon if it hasn't already. We've got bigger problems to deal with."

Sam would have given anything for a first aid kit right now, but he knew his brother was right. They were still in the danger zone and they needed to move fast.

"Just wait a minute. You know the drill. Follow my light." Sam flashed his light in front of his brother's face and moved it from side to side to check for a concussion. Dean's response was slugging. Sam's worry increased. It didn't help that Dean's pupils were not equal.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"Uh… Lisheen Castle in Ireland."

"And do you know who you are and who I am?"

"Course. I'm the awesome older brother and you're the pain in my ass little twerp asking annoying questions." Sam paused his prodding of the back of Dean's head where he was checking for any skull fractures in order to look his brother in the eye.

"Dean, you know this is important."

"Fine! I'm twenty-six years old, you're twenty-two, you attended Stanford for a while, dad's dead, yes I remember Ellen, Ash, and Jo, and yes I'm going to throw up." Dean quickly rolled onto his stomach, attempting to pull his knees underneath himself as his stomach revolted.

Sam grimaced and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist helping to balance him. This was definitely not going according to plan.

TBC

Please please please review!!!!


	5. Round Up

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!

"How're you doin'?"

"God, kill me now."

Sam eased Dean back against his chest, his body being the only support around besides the hard, cold wall. Gently, he ran his fingers over Dean's neck and shoulders checking for any other trauma.

Dean shivered under his touch. He ached all over and he really wanted to just crawl into a nice warm bed and pass out again. Before he had time to really entertain this thought, his EMF began to light up like crazy.

"Shit… It's back."

"Where?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Alright, alright… uh… We've gotta get away from the ruins. We should team up with the other guys instead of all this creeping around."

"Yeah, _you_ do that. I'd rather not get beaten to a pulp by that Jason guy, thanks."

Right before their eyes, the meter began to flicker and the lights went out again.

"Is it gone?" Sam asked, glancing around even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Dean shook the EMF, switched it off, then back on again, and hit it against his palm a few times.

"Damn it! The little bastard drained the batteries!"

"Crap. It would only do that to build up energy, which means it's planning somethin' big."

"Yeah, no shit."

Something cracked to the left of them and they both turned quickly towards. Of course, they didn't see anything there.

"We need to move, Dean. Now." Sam grabbed onto Dean's jacket and hauled him to his feet. Then he wrapped Dean's arm around his shoulders and helped carry his weight when Dean swayed dangerously. Together, they hobbled away from the ruins. The only problem was, in order to get away they would need to cross the Wrath.

On the other side of the Wrath, Jason and Grant stood stupefied, trying to figure out where the three orbs went. A chill raced down Jason's back.

"I definitely feel like something knows we're here," Jason whispered.

"Yes. You get that… like you're uninvited guests, unwelcome guests. You feel like where's it gonna come from… You know?" Grant whispered back.

They both looked around, sensing the presence of dangerous spirits but being helpless to do anything about it. They were inside the Wrath. A big no no. They were open targets. Sam and Dean caught the tail end of their conversation as they cut across center of the Wrath.

"You're right. They do know we're here, and we are definitely not welcome." Grant and Jason jumped at Sam's reasonably unfamiliar voice coming from a few feet in front of them. They both flashed their lights in the general direction of the voices.

"Jesus, guys! You scared the shit out of us!" Grant reprimanded. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We gave you fair warning but you guys didn't listen. So we're here to make sure you don't get yourselves killed."

"You seem to be fairing much worse than us," Jason stated, taking in Dean's ragged appearance.

"Look, these things are pissed and they're preparing for somethin' big."

"And how on Earth would you know that?"

"It drained Dean's EMF meter. It drew the power from…"

"The batteries… Oh crap." Grant put two and two together. They had also been in this type of situation before, and it never bodes well.

"You've gotta assemble your team and get the hell out of dodge while you still can," Dean informed them, still using his brother as a crutch.

"What about you guys?"

"Let's just say our life experiences have been a little different. We'll take care of it."

Jason was torn between not wanting to abandon the hunt and protecting his crew who were like family to him. The later won out.

"Come on, G. Let's check on the other guys and make sure everything's alright on their end."

"We'll come too. Just in case." Sam dared them to differ, but Jason just nodded. All four headed across the Wrath once more to get Dustin and Tango. When they were a forth of the way across the Wrath, they noticed that Barry was also with them. He suddenly froze, as did Tango and Dustin.

"Holy fuck…" the other four heard him utter.

"What? What'd you see?" Tango asked, glancing around.

"There was just a face…Then it was gone again." Barry answered in his thick Irish accent. He took off towards where he saw it, which happened to be straight into the ruins. Tango and Dustin were hot on his heels.

Barry looked flustered. In his experience, things like this were a warning. He chose to heed it and informed the other two that he was going to step back from the investigation and let the boys continue on.

The foursome lost sight of the others as they went on a mad-dash towards the ruins. In Dean's state, he couldn't chase after them and Sam was holding him up. That left the other two. Jason began to jog forward as did Grant.

"Wait! Stop! We need to stick together. We'll find them, I swear." Jason and Grant were full of indecision, but the tone of Sam's voice and the look in his eyes made them feel as though they could trust him. They patiently waited for the Winchester boys to catch up and the four of them continued towards the ruins.

Barry came jogging back out alone.

"Barry? You alright? What happened?" Jason grilled.

"I, I saw somethin'. Looked like a face. I'm sorry boys, but to me that's a warnin' and I'm going to listen to it and get out now."

"Yeah, we understand. We're getting ready to pack up now too. It's getting dangerous out here."

They watched as Barry went to his car and pulled away. _One safe, four to go._

"Okay, here's the plan. We need to get your guys and get out. Problem is we don't know where they are now. Any suggestions?"

"We gotta split up again," Dean stated plainly, clearly seeing this as their only option.

"No, Dean, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"You got a better one, Sammy? We needed to be gone like an hour ago. We can't waste any more time."

"Pairs then. Jason and Dean, Grant and me." The other three nodded. Dean extracted his arm from Sam's shoulder and tested his balance. So far, so good. "Be careful guys."

Dean winked at Sam and he and Grant headed towards the basement.

Jason and Sam began to scour the ruins and surrounding grounds. Dean and Grant headed towards the basement and Wrath.

Dustin and Tango had made their way back to the basement after Barry had left because that was the only place they had personally experienced activity.

As Dean and Grant approached the small entrance, Grant felt drawn to the Wrath.

"Hey… Dean was it? Look man, I can't go down there. You're gonna have to go without me."

"What? Why? We're supposed to stick together."

"I just can't, okay?!"

"Fine. Do _not_ move, and if you get any bad feelings or see somethin' you call me, understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine."

"Find somethin' to keep your back to. The less out in the open you are, the better. I'll be right back." Dean lowered himself carefully to the ground and ignored the dizziness and nausea he felt as he slid through the small opening.

The moment he was out of sight, Grant turned immediately towards the Wrath. It was calling to him. Warily, he walked just inside the boundary and sat down against a large tree, keeping his back to it. He waited and listened.

As the moments ticked by he could see small, dark figures moving about at the edges of the Wrath. They were barely noticeable, but non-the-less, he knew they were there. Watching. Waiting. He knew he was being hunted.

Grant stayed as still as possible, hoping that the creatures hadn't noticed his presence yet. Now that he was there, all he wanted was to get back out. Suddenly, he felt something creeping up behind him. Goosebumps ran up and down his whole body and he shivered.

He sensed the entity moving closer. The air grew colder by the second until it was nearly twenty degrees below the surrounding area. He heard a deep, growling breath from inches behind him, but he was too scared to turn and face it. The growling became a soft humming and he heard the tall stems of weeds and small branches snapping under the creature's weight.

A second voice feet away from the first was mumbling words that he couldn't make out. This one was pitched a little higher. They were surrounding him.

Out of nowhere, one knocked by his elbow and scurried away into the night. The other scampered in a separate direction. Grant jumped to his feet and ran out of the Wrath and back to the basement.

In the basement, Tango and Dustin (who were recording EMF) jumped as Dean fell through the opening. They flashed their lights directly in his face. He threw up his arms to protect his sensitive eyes.

"Aren't you that guy that came by the motel room earlier?" Dustin asked.

"What the hell are you doing here, dude?" Tango added.

"Savin' your asses. You mind getting those lights outta my face?"

Warily, they did as he asked.

"We don't have time to chat. You guys need to get out of here now. My partner is with Jason and Grant is waitin' on the other side of that opening. We need to move."

Neither of the men moved until something tickled the back of Tango's neck. He freaked and quickly covered his head, backing away from the walls.

"God damn bugs! I can't stand this. Let's get out of here!" he yelled to Dustin who easily agreed.

Once the three of them were topside again, the two hunters checked each other for bugs. Dustin was clear, but a large spider was creeping over Tango's back.

"What? Is there a bug on me?" The panic was evident in his voice. Dean almost laughed. These guys faced spirits and elementals in their jobs, but they couldn't handle spiders? Then again, he couldn't talk. He had a serious problem with rats. Just that thought was enough to make his skin crawl.

"Hang on…Holy f…"

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Dustin flicked it to the ground. "There you go."

"What was it?" Tango asked, afraid of the answer.

"Huge spider." Tango felt faint. He reached out to steady himself by gripping Dustin's forearm. "You alright?"

After a few moments, Tango nodded and pulled himself back together.

"Uh… Fellas? Hate to break the bonding moment, but we need to find the others and scram. Where the hell did Grant go?"

At that moment, Grant came sprinting up to them. "They're getting gutsy. There were at least two of them in the Wrath a few seconds ago and a bunch circling it."

"What the hell were you doing back in the Wrath? Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"I'm sorry, man. It was drawing me in. There was nothing I could do."

"Enough's enough. Sam! Jason?!" Dean yelled as loud as he dared, hoping the two of them weren't too far out of reach.

The silence was only penetrated by the harsh pants of the men surrounding Dean, all out of breath for different reasons. Tango and Dustin both jumped a second time as a loud crunch was heard just to their left in the darkness. Sam and Jason emerged into their meager flashlight beams.

"Oh thank god," Tango groaned out feeling as though he were going to throw up. Now all they had to do was make it to their cars unscathed.

TBC

I have obviously added some experiences to the original footage and cut Brian out because he wasn't there for much but I hope it still came out okay!


	6. A Short Drop and a Quick Stop

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"You guys alright?" Jason asked, taking in all their freaked expressions. Only Dean looked resolute and determined. The others looked down right scared.

"Someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Tango inquired.

"In short, we're trespassing and the owners don't appreciate it." Dean gently prodded at the back of his head and winced.

Jason powered up his thermal imaging scanner and Tango did the same with his EMF meter.

"Alright. Let's do this. We'll head straight to the equipment, pack it up as fast as possible, then head back to the motel to analyze what we got." Jason looked around hoping to received acknowledgement of his plan.

"Only one problem with that, chief," Dean interrupted. "The only way to get to the equipment is back through the Wrath."

"Shit. You're right. But we need it back."

Dean sighed. "Everybody stay together and whatever you do, do _not_ piss these things off any more than they already are."

Dean turned fast to lead the group and stumbled as his head throbbed violently. Sam was immediately by his side but Dean shrugged him off. He needed to take charge now. The group needed him. His dad taught him not to show weakness in times like these.

Pushing the pain aside, he cautiously headed into the Wrath, Sam and the hunters right behind him.

They got half way across it without a problem. The ghost hunters began to relax slightly, figuring the worst was over. Dean and Sam never wavered from their hunter stances. Jason continued to scan the area with the thermal, encouraged that there were no more red areas. Suddenly, an entire line of red figures appeared at the edge of the Wrath. The thermal went haywire and died. Tango's EMF meter did the same.

"Holy! What the…? Uh… guys?" Jason whispered out. "They drained my thermal."

"The EMF too. Dude, this is getting freakin' weird."

"Shit…" Dean whispered and brought the group to a halt. His sensitive ears had picked up the humming from a few yards directly in front of them. They were beginning to surround the Wrath.

Dean turned to Jason. "Did you see anything before it went dead?"

"Yeah, a whole line of those same orbs that were stalkin' the guys earlier."

"Damn it!" Dean rubbed at his eyes, trying to suppress the headache that was drilling through his brain. He needed to focus. They were in deep shit. "They're trying to keep us here. They're setting up a perimeter."

"Why didn't they attack us while we were separated? Would have been easier targets," Grant thought out loud.

"No. They've been rounding us up. It's a trap!" Sam informed everyone as the realization hit him.

The humming began growing louder and was now coming from all sides. They were surrounded. As the hunters spun around on the spot trying to see what was happening, Sam and Dean used their skills to penetrate the darkness, picking up on every slight movement and shadow.

"There's too many of them, Sam."

"I know."

"Well, we can either stand here lookin' stupid, or we can try to figure out what these things want."

"I'm okay with the first choice," Dustin piped up. He could remember all to clearly what happened to him last time he pissed off a spirit. He ended up being thrown to the ground, jarring his shoulder. Of course, this had just happened a few days ago at Leap Castle, Ireland. He certainly wasn't eager to try that again.

"Couldn't we wait till day break?" Grant suggested, checking his watch. They still had three hours before the sun would rise.

"Sam? Can you give Bobby a call and see if he figured anything out yet?"

Sam pulled out his cell and realized it had gone dead as well. He shook his head at his brother. Dean sighed and turned to the rest of the anxious group.

"Personally, I was planning on sleeping in a bed tonight. I'm not gonna stick around and let these things get their jollies. Ain't happenin'. So are you guys with me or what?" Slowly, the group nodded to Dean's plan. "Alright, let's get this party started."

Back in his hunter's stance, he led the way towards the equipment once again. As they approached, the humming grew to the point where it was almost unbearable. Tango and Dustin covered their ears. Jason patted them on their backs to comfort them a little. He was the big brother in this family of TAPS.

Suddenly, the humming ceased. All that could be heard was the breathing of the small group. Without notice, they were all bowled over by an unseen adversary.

"That's it. Now I'm really pissed off. You okay Sammy?"

"Uh… yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Guys?"

A few choice words and mutters informed Dean that they were unharmed as well.

"What the hell was that for?" Jason straightened up and brushed himself off.

"They're playin' with us." Dean scanned the outer bounds again. Why was it they couldn't see these things up close, but from a distance they could see shadowy figures? Were they being attacked by two different entities? Or was there something about the Wrath that kept them from human sight?

"I say we just make a break for the tent. Beats being sitting ducks," Tango announced. "Let's get outta here." He made a mad dash towards the barbed wire surrounding the fence.

"No! Don't move!" Sam shouted after him, but it was too late. They all watched in horror as Tango flew through the air, landing hard on the fence and getting tangled within the barbs. He screamed in fear and pain.

Jason made to go after his teammate but Sam grabbed his arm. "Don't! You wanna end up like that too?"

"We have to help him!"

"We will! Just let us figure out how first, okay?"

Jason eventually conceded and Sam released his grip, keeping his eye on him in case he lied. Dean sighed in frustration.

"I'll get him. You guys stay here and DON'T move until I get back, understand?" He slowly moved off towards the struggling Tango, all his hunter senses kicked into overdrive.

He could sense multiple sets of eyes on him, only a few of which belonged to the group he just left. A twig snapped behind him and he froze. A cold breath ghosted over the back of his neck making him tense. A deep, gravely voice whispered in his ear. "_Dean…_"

He jumped when he heard Tango cry out again and glanced over to see him struggling to free himself, thereby having the barbs slice deeper into his skin.

"Hang on, Buddy! I'll be there in a sec. Stop moving! You're just making it worse!" Tango ceased his wriggling and nodded that he would wait. Dean began to walk towards him again, feeling the entity following half a step behind him.

"_Watch your step, Dean Winchester_," it cooed. He paused again, contemplating what the creature had said. He spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was following him

but saw nothing but his team a few yards behind. Now he was really getting aggravated.

"Why don't you just show yourself, you son-of-a-bitch?!"

The voice suddenly spoke from directly in front of him. "_If you'd like._" Dean cocked an eyebrow, glancing around to see if it would appear to him. Instead, the ground started to shake beneath his feet.

"Oh shit…" He glanced back for one quick second to find that his group weren't in the same predicament before the ground collapsed beneath him and he fell into the tunnels below.

(I won't leave you guys hanging with that!)

"Dean!" Sam watched in horror as his brother was swallowed by the Earth. He was torn between going to help him and protecting the group of innocents behind him. His brotherly bond won out. "You guys stay here and don't piss anything off! I've gotta make sure he's okay."

He tore across the grounds, following the same path he had watched his brother take. As he neared the edge of the hole, he knelt down and peered over the edge into the darkness below.

"Dean? Dean! Answer me, man!"

Sam would have given anything for some form of light. His heart leapt as he heard a soft, familiar groan from what seemed to be about eight to ten feet down.

Dean had landed in a crumpled heap among the dirt and gravel. Besides having the wind knocked out of his lungs and a few scratches and bruises, he was in decent shape. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his body protesting angrily.

He heard Sam's worried voice calling for him from above and summed up the oxygen to respond.

"I'm okay, Sammy. Go help Tango before he really hurts himself."

"I'm not just going to leave you down there!"

"Yeah, Sam. You are. I'm not going anywhere so go get him and come back for me when he's safe."

"You're such an ass, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Now go."

Sam rose to his feet and carefully walked around the huge hole in the ground and towards Tango. He pulled the small knife from his boot and began sawing off the binds that held him. Besides a few winces, Tango didn't move or make a sound until he was free.

"Where'd your partner go?"

"Uh, we lied to you guys before. We're not really partners. We're brothers. And he fell into the underground tunnels. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for helpin' me out."

"No problem. You've made it out of the Wrath now so stay out here and get into your van. I'll get your friends out of here as soon as I can. Be careful!"

Tango made his way through the darkness to his van, searching desperately for flashlights that still might work. He wouldn't go back into the Wrath, but he couldn't just stand idly by when his friends were in trouble. His eyes lit up as he found a flashlight that just needs to be shaken, rather than running off of batteries.

"Sam! Wait! Take this with you!" It was small, but a source of light. It would have to do. Sam caught the flashlight and continued on his way back to his brother.

TBC

Any ideas?


	7. Fairie Sight

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean eased his body over to the side of the tunnel and leaned back against it. He rubbed a hand across his chest as he struggled to catch his breath again. His heart was racing and his lungs were screaming in pain. He could also feel small trickles of blood running down his legs and arms from where the sharp rocks bit into his skin.

"Well, that sucked." He was lucky he didn't cause any more damage to his head. "These things are going down, and soon." A bright light assaulted his senses while dirt and pebbles fell onto his head from above as Sam slid to the opening again. He focused the light directly down on his brother making sure he was still alive and that he wasn't lying when he said he was okay.

"Dean?"

"Where's Tango?"

"He's out of the Wrath. Don't worry about him. Let's get you back up here."

"Sam, you need to get everyone else out of the Wrath including yourself and give Bobby a call. We can't kill these things if we don't know how."

"Not happening, bro. I'm sick of you putting everyone else ahead of yourself. I'm getting you out of there now whether you like it or not."

"Jeez, don't have a cow, Samantha. Fine, get your ass down here and help me out. We need to move quick."

Sam slid his legs over the edge and gently pushed off, landing a few feet away from Dean to be safe. "Anything broken?"

"Just my pride. Help me up." Dean tried to clamber to his feet.

"Wait a sec, will ya?" Sam demanded, placing a firm hand on Dean's shoulder and keeping him on the ground.

"What?" Dean sounded very annoyed.

"Dude, you can barely breathe. I can hear you wheezing. Just relax for a minute."

"We don't have a minute, Sam. There's still a bunch of freaked out guys above us and they won't make it out of here alone. I just got the wind knocked outta me. I'll be fine."

Sam moved the light over his brother's limbs, making sure nothing was broken. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't admit it if anything was. Besides some bloody trails lining his clothes, everything seemed to be in place. He attempted to shine the light in Dean's eyes again to check his concussion, but Dean shoved his hand away.

"Enough already! I'm okay! Just help me up. My ass is going numb here." Sam sighed and hauled his brother to his feet. Dean swayed and Sam tightened his grip around his brother. That's when Dean heard it again.

"_See me for what I really am, Dean Winchester._" It sounded as though its lips were a centimeter away from his ear. He jerked away from Sam's grip and spun wildly.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Without warning, Dean was brutally shoved up against the wall and held there by an unseen force.

"Dean!" Sam moved towards his brother but found himself pinned to the opposite wall. Serious déjà vu.

Dean tried to pull his head away from the wall only to be thwarted by two strong invisible hands. One wrapped around his throat tightly while the other held his head against the wall by fisting his hair. He grimaced and struggled but the entity was much stronger than him.

"What's happening? Dean? What's wrong?" Sam could clearly see the panic and pain in his brother's face as the flashlight had landed pointing in his direction and illuminated that end of the tunnel.

Dean's already abused lungs were protesting harshly as the grip on his throat prevented the sweet oxygen from entering his lungs. There is no way to describe the pain of suffocation.

Just as Dean began to stop his struggling, the hand loosened around his throat and he greedily drew in the air around him. At that sound, Sam knew exactly what had happened.

"Leave him alone you bastard! Why don't you show yourself? Pick on someone your own size!" _Great, Sam. Egg it on. That's just perfect._

"Sam… Don't!" Dean forced out. He felt the creature lean into him and he swallowed hard. What the hell did this thing want?

"_I will let you see._" It was inches from his face now, practically breathing right into Dean's mouth. Dean would have turned his face away in disgust but the hands prevent any movement. Instead he glared back with defiance at where he assumed its eyes would be.

His eyes opened wide and he felt bile rising in his throat as the creature pressed its lips to his hard. His struggles redoubled and he was almost certain he was going to throw up. The hand around his throat released him and moved up to cover his eyes. Being invisible, that in itself would not have blocked his vision. But the creature pushed his eyelids down and held them in place, effectively blinding him. It used that same hand to pinch his nose closed.

Dean was running out of oxygen once again and dizziness was setting in. His whole body went lax. Sam panicked as he saw his brother stop struggling.

"Dean! Please don't give in. Fight, damn it!" Dean gave one last great attempt at escaping before he fell unconscious. "No! Where are you?! I swear when I get my hands on you I'll end you then and there!" Sam screamed his fury for everyone to hear. It echoed back to him through the tunnels.

Suddenly the Winchesters were both released and fell to the ground. Sam was immediately on his feet again and running to his brother who was unmoving.

"Dean? Dean! Wake up bro. Please, wake up." Sam shook his shoulder, but when he received no response, he checked his brother's pulse for the second time that night. His nerves were frayed. This time, he didn't find a beat. "No no no no no…"

Sam placed a hand over his brother's chest and the other over Dean's mouth checking for breathing and finding none. "Damn it!" He immediately laid Dean flat on his back and started CPR. He tilted Dean's head back, checked his breathing once more, then followed the proper procedures. Two breaths, thirty compressions, repeat…

"Breathe, Dean…Come on!" Still no response. He checked his breathing and pulse again. Nothing. He continued breathing life back into his brother, praying that Dean would soon wake and be able to do it for himself again.

"BREATHE!!" Sam's frustration and nerves were at their wit's end. He slammed his fist down on top of Dean's chest hoping to stimulate his heart into action. He almost threw up when he both felt and heard the bones snap under his hand. Thankfully, he also felt a beat.

Dean gasped and began choking. Sam carefully turned him onto his side to take the pressure off his lungs and rubbed his back. Tears were streaming down Sam's cheeks but he didn't even realize it, his focus solely on his brother.

"Dean? You're okay. Just relax. Deep breaths. I've got you."

Dean tried to push himself up but let out a strangled yelp as his broken ribs shifted slightly. Sam grimaced too.

"Sorry, bro. It had to be done." Sam pushed his weak brother back down onto his back, clenching his fists in his jacket and holding on for dear life. That was too close, even in their line of work.

Dean forced himself to relax and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he felt a third presence nearby. His eyes shot open and he picked his head up as far as he could without moving his chest. Standing a few feet behind Sam was a black mass in human form. It was only about four feet tall and its eyes glowed a menacing red. It bared its sharp red-tinged teeth at him.

"_Now you see_." Then it turned and took off down the tunnel and was gone.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The fairie! It was right there!" He pointed to the spot it once stood.

"Did you hit your head again, dude?" Sam reached forward to check Dean's cut but Dean slapped his hands away.

"I didn't hit my head! It was right there! Short, black figure with red eyes! I'm not making this up, Sam!"

Sam's mind was on overdrive. Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh! Dean? What happened before you… passed out?" He couldn't bring himself to say died.

"Threw us against the wall."

"I know _that_. I mean when you were struggling and stopped breathing. What was it doing?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yeah, Dean. I think it's really important right now."

Dean swallowed, feeling as though he were going to be sick just from the memory alone. "Itkissedme," he rushed out.

"What?"

"It. Kissed. Me."

"On the lips?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"I think you just did. What else?"

"It covered my eyes so I couldn't see and stopped me from breathin' that's what. Little punk…"

"Dean, it gave you the gift of fairie sight."

"Huh?"

"Fairie sight! For some reason it chose you to be able to see them."

"Oh. Well, I kinda asked it to."

"You what?! Why would you do that?"

"Hey, all i said was show yourself or somethin' like that, and well... now it did."

"Hang on. Don't move." Sam got up and grabbed his flashlight, shaking it more to enhance the brightness. He moved it close to Dean's head who immediately closed his eyes tightly against the intrusion. "I know it's bright, Dean, but I need you to open your eyes."

"What the hell for?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. Come on. Open them." Dean grudgingly did as he was told. Sam gasped at what he saw. Dean's eyes seemed to be covered with a reddish film, almost as though he had blood in his eyes.

"Sam? What?"

"Your eyes, man. They're red too. Just like the fairies. That's why you can see them and we can't."

"Fan-freakin-tastic."

"This is actually a good thing, Dean."

"Wanna explain that one to me?"

"We don't have any of the detectors anymore. But now that you can see them, we have a fighting chance."

"Why would it do that?"

"I dunno. Maybe for sport. Make things a little more interesting. Who the hell knows. Point is, it did. We might make it out of here alive."

"Great. Then what, huh? Am I gonna look like this forever?"

"One step at a time. I'm sure if we get you to Bobby's he could help."

"God I hope so. Come on, let's get out of this hole, Sasquatch."

TBC

I figured since Dean's been kissed by demons and vampires, who's to say an elemental could resist? Hehe. Let me know what you think, please!!

Happy Halloween everyone!!!!!!!


	8. Trek to Freedom

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

As gently as he could, Sam raised Dean to his knees, looped his arms under his brother's, and hoisted him to his feet. Dean groaned in pain and his head throbbed and his ribs moved freely.

"Sorry, Dean."

"Don't be. It had to be done, right? Come on."

"How are we going to get back up?"

"_I _am going to give _you_ a lift up, then you're gonna get some help and pull _me _up."

"No, Dean. No. I'm not leaving you down here again and you don't have the strength to lift me."

"Bullshit I don't. I've been pickin' you up since you were born, Lightweight."

"I've grown a little since then, dude. But I was speaking in terms of your broken ribs and concussion."

"Details. You're burnin' nighttime here Sammy. Get a move on." Sam could sense an underlying reason for his brother's insistence that he go first. He locked curious eyes on him and Dean quickly looked away. He was a master at lying, but not to his little brother.

"You weren't gonna be here when I brought help back, were you? Is that why you're trying to make me go first?" Dean met Sam's eyes and held them with defiance. "What were you going to do, Dean? Chase after that thing through these tunnels?"

"We've gotta stop them, Sam."

"You're such an ass, Dean! I can't believe you! In your state right now all you'd accomplish is getting yourself killed!"

"Well I'm not gonna risk your life too, or any of the others'."

"Maybe I'm not willing to risk your life either, Dean. Did you ever think of that?"

"I'm not trying to get myself killed here, Sam. But we're on a hunt. And we don't walk away when people could get hurt."

"You're right, _we _don't. There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

"Sam…"

"NO! It's not happening so just drop it!"

"Someone's gotta get those guys out of the Wrath!"

"Either they can make it themselves or they can wait it out till we've destroyed these things. Besides, they're hunters too. They aren't completely helpless."

"All they do is track spirits down, dude. They don't know how to send them back to Hell. But if you really believe they'll make it out of this on their own, lead the way." Okay, so maybe he was baiting his brother a little…

Sam bit his lip and glanced up through the opening in the ground. Dean was right. They couldn't fight back if they were attacked.

"They need you, Dean. You can see these things now. You can protect them better than I could. Let me go after this one."

"No way. It'll jump you in a sec without you even knowing it's there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"They're invisible Sam! Neither of us saw that thing coming and before we knew it we were pinned to the walls! What makes you think you'll fare better the second time around?" Sam huffed in frustration. They needed backup and they needed it yesterday. Problem was, no one knew where they were and they didn't have working phones.

They were in some seriously deep shit.

Meanwhile, a few feet above them the small crew remained just where the two brothers had left them. Grant turned to Jason.

"Think those guys are okay?"

"Hope so, G. Come on. We can't just stand here forever. Let's see if those guys need a hand. We owe them."

Slowly and carefully the small group made their way to the cave in. They stopped a few feet away from the hole in case the surrounding area wasn't sturdy either. "You guys alright?" Jason called out.

Sam glanced up again. "Hey guys! We're both alive but Dean needs help getting out of here." Dean scowled at his little brother. "Don't argue with me Dean. If you didn't have a concussion already I'd just knock you out and shove you up to them, but I don't want to risk any permanent brain damage. Well, anymore than you already have anyways."

"Ha. Ha. Seriously, I'm laughing on the inside. You're not hunting that thing alone so don't even think about it. It's either both of us or neither one."

"Fine. How about we get these guys out of here first, then when they're safe, we come back _together _and finish business. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. You first Gigantor." Sam shot his brother a menacing glare. "Don't worry. I swear I'll be right behind you."

"You better be."

Jason carefully laid down near the gap on his stomach, arms outstretched to help pull the boys to the surface. Sam grasped his hand, dug his feet into the side wall of dirt, and began to slowly scale the tunnel.

Dean glanced over his shoulder into the dark tunnels that were beckoning him to explore them. He shook his head and returned his gaze to Sam. He promised Sam he'd wait for him.

As Sam made it close to the top, Grant and Dustin helped pull him up the rest of the way. Sam immediately rolled onto his stomach next to Jason and together they gently pulled Dean up as well.

Dean's body was screaming in protest the whole time to the point of where he almost forced the helping hands to release him so he could curl into a ball until the pain stopped. When he found himself laying on the ground, that was exactly what he did, cradling his arms around his painful ribs.

Sam placed one comforting hand on his brother shoulder, and the other was rubbing soothing circles on his back. Dean knew he was wasting precious time lying there so he sucked it up and pushed himself to his feet panting heavily.

"Shit, man. You look like hell," Dustin commented. As Dean's annoyed eyes met his, Dustin jumped back a foot. "Holy crap! What's wrong with your eyes?"

Dean quickly looked away, not wanted anyone to think he was a freak. They needed to work together, now more than ever.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone just stay behind me, and we'll make it through this okay?" There were nods all around. Dean began leading the way to the equipment and the badly cut up Tango. _Kid was lucky to make it at all_…

Sam stayed as close to Dean as his brother would allow. Dean's eyes watched as the fairies circled around the outer limits of the Wrath.

"_Anthropophagi hungry…Want meat…_" Dean quickly turned just in time to watch a Fairie lower its head towards Dustin's shoulder.

"Dustin! Get down!" Man, he'd do anything for a weapon that would work against these things… Before Dean could make a move, Sam had tackled Dustin to the ground, immediately accepting Dean's warning as valid.

They landed in a heap, Dustin getting the air knocked out of him as Sam landed on top of him. Anthropophagi's teeth sunk into Sam's forearm instead. He yelled out and swung blindly at his attacker, catching it in the gut and forcing it to release him.

Sam cradled his arm close to his body and looked to Dean to find out where the beast was located now. Dean spun on the spot but there was no sign of the creature. He walked over to where Sam still sat on the ground and saw an approximately two foot diameter circle in the ground just behind him.

_Little bastard is playing dine and dash._ Without weapons, the whole lot of them were sitting ducks. Dean eased his bruised body down beside his little brother.

"Let me see it, Sammy."

"Dean, I'm okay…"

"Now, dude. I'm not gonna ask again."

"Pushy much?"

"Always. Give it."

Sam huffed and extended his arm to his brother who took it gently into his hands. He eased Sam's shirt sleeve up to his elbow and grimaced. Damn, that thing had long teeth. The puncture wounds were small and round but nearly reached the bone.

"Besides the obvious pain, how's it feel? Is your hand getting numb? Wrist hard to move? Cold?"

"Uh… I can still feel my hand and move my wrist, but my whole arm is burning like I stuck it in acid or something."

"Well that can't be a good thing. Is it spreading or staying near the bite?"

"Near the bite as of now."

"Let's hope it stays that way. You good to go?"

"Yeah."

Dean ripped off his right shirt sleeve and tied it tightly around his brother's forearm. Sam hissed as Dean knotted it and nearly jerked his arm out of his brother's grasp.

"Sorry, dude. Gotta stop the bleeding."

"I know. Help me up." The two brothers rose to their feet and together they began leading the group once more towards freedom.

TBC

Sorry this took so long! My muse ran away! I'm in dire need of assistance! If anyone has _any _ideas whatsoever on anything, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do share!!!! I need an idea of how to kill these fairies when they are weaponless as well!!


	9. Cleena

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"_You can't leave us, Dean Winchester…_"

"Alright, that's it. How do you damn things know my name?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you talking to, Dean?" he whispered, glancing around them.

"_We know everything about you, and your brother, Samuel._"

Dean froze and Sam walked into him from behind.

"You leave him outta this."

"_Perhaps. You're the one that intrigues us._"

"Oh really? Well that makes me feel all gooey inside." Dean flicked his red eyes around the surrounding area but saw nothing. How could these things sound so close, but not be seen even by his newly improved eyesight? "Where are you? Why don't you show yourself, ya coward!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed, nudging his brother. Now was _so _not the time to piss these things off. Dean gave him an innocent shrug.

"Why me?" Dean returned his attention to the bodiless voice.

"_You're the eldest son of Jonathan Winchester._"

"How do you know about my dad?"

"_We know all._"

"That's a bit conceded, don't ya think?"

"Dean, what are you talking about? What are they saying to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. I'll explain later."

"_If you stay, the other's can go._"

"Seriously?"

"_We do not lie._"

"Yeah, right." Dean rubbed a hand through his hair, careful not to put too much strain on his ribs with the movement. He turned to his little brother who still looked confused and even a little concerned at him. Apparently, he was toying with the idea that Dean was completely nuts now. "Sam, take these people and get out of here. They won't stop you."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna stick around and have a little chat with these things. Figure out what the hell is going on."

"Dean, no. I'm not leaving you here. Not in the condition you're in."

"I'm fine, Sam. I swear. I won't be long. Just do as I say and get them to safety."

"Dean…!"

"Now, Sam! Then get a hold of Bobby and figure out how to destroy these things and get your arm checked out." Sam gave up on the pissed/defiant look and opted for the puppy-eyes instead. Dean refused to look at him. "Not gonna work, dude. I'm immune to your sap face tonight. Get outta here."

Sam glared at his brother then turned back to the anxiously awaiting crew behind them. Dean was right. He needed to get these guys to safety, sooner rather than later. "Follow me everyone, and stay close." He sent one more pleading look to Dean, trying to convince him to change his mind but Dean stood firm.

A few feet from the edge of the Wrath, Sam turned back around one last time to see his brother standing in the exact same place he was before. Dean forced one of those classic Dean smirks and Sam smiled sadly back before making sure each hunter got across the barbed-wire unscathed.

Dean had refused to move in case these things assumed he was attempting to leave and attacked the others. He wanted to make sure they all made it out okay, especially Sammy. Once he saw they were outside of the Wrath, he spun in a slow circle, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next.

"Well? I'm still here! What now?" he shouted into the empty space around him. He felt sharp clawed hands grip onto his shoulders and pull him backwards, throwing off his balance and sending him crashing onto his back knocking the wind out of him once more. His side screamed in anger as his ribs were jolted once again and he was sent into a coughing fit.

"Dean!" Sam screamed from the very edge of the wire. Dean sensed that his brother was about to run straight back into the Wrath to take him out of there. He couldn't risk that happening.

"Sam, I'm okay!" he forced out of his abused chest. "Get outta here!"

Next thing he knew, he was pulled back a few feet and into a deep hole in the ground, entering the darkness of the tunnels once more. _Oh shit!_

His head connected with the side of the tunnel and he was unconscious again before he hit the ground.

Sam paced back and forth just outside the Wrath watching the place where his brother disappeared closely. He was waiting for a sign that he was alright, or even a scream of distress telling him that Dean needed help. Something. Anything. But there was nothing.

"What the hell just happened?" Grant asked just to his right. Sam jumped slightly, forgetting the other men while his fear for his brother overrode his senses.

"Not sure. The fairies took him underground I think." What was he supposed to do now? If he went back in, he'd risk them both being caught, killed, or even used against each other for whatever these creatures wanted from them. He needed Bobby. But in order to get to him, he needed a working phone.

"Everyone in the trucks, now! We need to move!" Sam was grateful for how quickly the team responded to his command. He supposed in their line of work, just like his and Dean's, split second decisions and actions were crucial.

He jumped into the back of Grant and Jason's truck and gave one more longing look towards the now vacated Wrath. They never should have taken this job.

Once they reached their motel rooms, they broke apart- Sam heading to his room, the Ghost Hunters to theirs. Jason stopped before he reached the door and jogged over to Sam's retreating back.

"Sorry we didn't heed your warning earlier. We should have stayed away. I'm sorry they took your brother."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks. I've gotta make some phone calls and do some research to get him back. You guys should get as far away from here as you can as soon as possible."

"Well is there any way we can help with the research? I mean, we really owe you guys."

"The best way you can help is to leave. Not meaning to sound harsh or anything, but I'll be able to concentrate better knowing you guys are safe."

"I understand. Thank you so much for savin' our asses tonight. If you need anything, _anything_, feel free to give us a call, okay?" Jason scribbled down his phone number on the back of one of their business cards and handed it to Sam. They shook hands and headed back to their rooms. Sam vaguely heard Jason chuckle to himself and say _Steve is never going to believe this…_

Sam remembered from the two episodes he had caught on TV before of Ghost Hunters that Steve was one of their main crew, but was afraid of flying so obviously he couldn't make it to Ireland with the rest of them. He smiled sadly to himself. _Afraid to fly, just like Dean._

He felt like he was going to be sick. He had just left Dean there and walked away. Who does that? He was pissed at himself, but knew deep down that it was his only option. He needed help on this one, and he wasn't going to waste any more time to get it. He ran into his room and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Bobby's cell number.

"Yello?"

"Bobby! I need your help! It's Dean. He was captured by the fairies. Well, he stayed actually. I told him not to but he did. Some macho attempt at saving everyone and sacrificing himself like always. But he's got these red eyes now. Fairie sight, I think. And he's been hurt, bad. Concussion and broken ribs that I know of. Probably more…"

"Sam! Take a breath, boy, and explain it to me in English will ya? I can't understand a damn word you're sayin'."

"Dean's in trouble, Bobby. I need your help."

"Well why didn't ya say so? I'm on my way."

"To Ireland?"

"No, to Hawaii. Yes, Sam! To Ireland. I'll be there in a few hours."

"He might not have a few hours!"

"What happened to him?"

"They took him, Bobby. They pulled him into the underground tunnels."

"Damn it. That boy must have a huge target on his ass for the supernatural. Remind me to kick it off of him when we get him back." Sam knew Bobby was trying to lighten the mood a little and was thankful for his friend's attempt.

"I need to know how to kill these things, Bobby."

"I'll bring every book I own on fairies. Don't worry. We'll get him back, son."

"What should I do in the meantime?" Sam felt like a child who lost his parents. He had never felt so scared or useless. It was always Dean who came up with the plans. Dean who led the way and protected Sammy. Now he needed to step up to the plate and return the favor. Problem was, he didn't know how.

"Sit tight. I know it's hard, but there's no sense in you runnin' in to save the day just to screw everything up and make things worse. Try to do some research. I'm heading out the door now. Take care, Sam."

"You too, Bobby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean groaned and crinkled his forehead against the pain in his back, chest, and head. He really felt like crap. This was definitely not going according to plan. Oh wait… There was never a plan to begin with.

He was afraid to move or even open his eyes. He scanned through his memories to try and piece together why he was in so much pain and to figure out where he was right now. Ireland. Fairies. Tunnels. Sam…

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight descending on his stomach. His eyes flew open and the redness helped to penetrate the darkness. He lifted his head only enough to take in the appearance of the beast straddling him. The winged creature smiled smugly down at him from her perch on his stomach. She was careful not to put pressure near his broken ribs.

If Dean were honest with himself, there was a sense of beauty in the fairie's features. She had blood red eyes that had a mysterious depth to them, a pale, almost grey complexion, and petite fangs that fit perfectly over her luscious lips. Her ebony black hair fell down past her shoulders and her wings were tucked tightly to her sides to fit into the tunnel entrance. Even her long claws had a magnificent quality to them.

"Who are you?" he gasped out. She ran one of those long claws gently down the center of his chest, stopping just above his naval.

"My name is Cleena, Goddess of Beauty. Welcome to the Wrath, Dean Winchester." Her voice was no higher than a whisper but still very clear. It lulled Dean into a false sense of security and at the same time sent shivers down his spine. "Come. We must move quickly."

"Where are we going?"

"We must move deeper into the depths. There isn't much time." She gently pulled him into a sitting position. He gasped slightly as his entire body protested. He saw her glance up to the sky above them fearfully. Dawn was finally starting to break, and she was scared. _They're afraid of direct sunlight…_ He grimaced as she began dragging him from under his arms away from the soft glow of the sun and into the darkness of the complex tunnel system.

TBC

Ideas?


	10. Anthropagi Hungry

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean kept trying to get his feet underneath him but lacked the strength and coordination to do so. Instead he just continued to get dragged down the long, dark passageways by the strong creature behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" His voice was horse from his exhaustion and pain.

"To Anthropagi. He has been waiting for you for some time now."

"Why? How does this guy know who I am?"

"He knows of your whole family. Your father killed his sons."

"Oh crap, not this again… Look, my dad is dead now, okay? Revenge ain't possible anymore, doll."

"He is not looking for revenge. He is looking for blood. Winchester blood. And he has chosen you."

_Glad it wasn't Sammy._

"Well I feel special."

"As you should. You are the chosen one." _Clearly she missed the sarcasm there._

"Look sweetheart, I really don't taste good. Can't we just discuss this like normal human beings?"

"We are _not_ human beings. Hush now. You will need your energy." Dean shuddered as to why that would be. He had been trying to keep track of all the twists and turns she was taking so he could find his way out again but his mind was not cooperating and the tunnels were so complex.

_I hope Sammy's okay. He better not come back here for me after all this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam paced the room while he waited for his computer to boot up. Every second that ticked by felt like an hour. An hour where Dean was still being held captive by these cannibalistic beasts. How could Dean do something that stupid? He must have know it was going to happen or he wouldn't have stayed. What was that whole discussion about that he was having with that fairie? From the half of the conversation he heard, it didn't sound good.

His computer finally finished setting itself up and he dove into the chair in front of it and began typing furiously. He needed answers and he needed them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every turn she made and every spot of uneven ground jarred Dean's fragile body and made him wince. He almost sighed with relief when she laid him flat on the ground inside a large space where the tunnels seemed to branch off in every direction.

Cleena walked around to his side and kneeled next to him, brushing her clawed fingers softly down his cheek.

"You are a handsome man, Dean Winchester."

"Thanks. I get that a lot. You aren't so bad yourself, for a fairie."

"It will be a shame to spoil such a nice body." Dean gulped. That _really _didn't sound good.

The tunnel was suddenly filled with a soft humming. Dean twisted his neck in every direction, watching as dozens of fairies crawled out of the other tunnel entrances into the main area where he and Cleena were. One exceptionally short and fat fairie walked straight over to where he lay.

"Excellent work, Cleena. You've brought the chosen one to us."

"Chosen for what exactly?" Dean couldn't help but butt in.

"Anthropagi hungry. Want meat." Dean rolled his eyes. _Not this again…_

One of the other fairies walked up to Dean and began removing his jacket.

"Hey! You better not ruin that jacket, Sparky!" Dean was pissed as the fairie ignored him and threw his jacket to one of the other fairies in the outer circle. It then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "Wait! Aren't ya gonna at least buy a guy dinner before you move to the next base? I'm freakin' starving…"

Dean attempted to shove the fairie and his meddling hands away from him but Cleena had moved behind him. She easily pinned his wrists above his head. Dean tried to buck out of the grasp but only resulted in sending searing pain throughout his abused torso. He was gasping for breath by the time his shirt was torn from his shoulders. Dean shivered as the cold air caressed his bare skin.

Anthropagi grabbed his left wrist from Cleena's grasp and began lifting it to his mouth. Dean's strength was spurred to life by his fear and he yanked his hand back.

"Whoa there, Tiger! Shouldn't you at least say Grace first?"

The leader of the fairies growled his disapproval of Dean's disobedience and backhanded him across the face. Dean blinked to clear his vision and tasted blood. The bastard had split his lip. He tried to force his body to move away from Anthropagi and his sharp teeth.

His heart jumped into his throat when he found he had only managed to crawl directly into Cleena's lap. She pinned Dean's wrist behind his back and used her other hand to wrap around his chest, stilling his retreat like a mother would do to a frightened child. He tried to fight her off but she was much stronger than he was in his current state. Anthropagi had easily taken Dean's other wrist captive again with bruising force.

Cleena leaned down till her mouth was level with his ear. "Don't struggle, dear one. You will only cause yourself more pain. Just give in." She ran her long tongue down the side of his face, lapping at the blood that was drying there from where his head made contact with the tunnel wall.

He jerked his head away in fear and disgust, only to have his chin captured in Anthropagi's other meaty hand.

"Anthropagi hungry!" Dean's eyes widened as the leader raised his wrist once more to his mouth. Dean tried to pull back again but failed. Anthropagi greedily sunk his teeth into the artery in his wrist. Dean screamed in pain and was only vaguely aware of Cleena stroking her left hand through his hair and whispering soothing words of comfort into his ear. He tried to focus on her voice rather than the pain in his wrist but couldn't manage it.

As Anthropagi began to drain Dean's blood through his wound, Dean's remaining strength, as well as his consciousness, left him once again and he welcomed the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours. It had been hours since Sam first sat down in front of his computer and began researching. He had found many theories that could kill fairies but had no idea which ones were real and which weren't. The sun had already risen and he realized it was midmorning.

_God, Dean. I'm sorry this is taking so long. We should have been more prepared before we jumped into this hunt._

A knock at the door startled him out of his depressing thoughts. He grabbed his gun from the end of the table and stealthily crept to the window. He easily recognized Bobby's trucker cap. He threw the door open as quickly as he could and pulled the old friend inside.

"Thanks so much for coming all the way out here, Bobby."

"Like I'd let you two have all the fun. And I learned years ago that your brother tends to attract all sorts of trouble wherever he goes."

"You're not wrong there."

"So what did you come up with so far?"

"Uh…" Sam went over to his computer and pulled up the Word document that he had been pasting notes into. "Some legends say to drown them, some set them on fire, others direct sunlight, iron, cold steel…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point. My books pretty much say the same. Guess we'll just have to go in prepared with everything we can carry and see what happens."

"I'll get the stuff we need from our bag." As Sam jerked his hand over his shoulder to indicate their bag under Dean's bed, Bobby noticed the hastily made bandage on Sam's arm.

"Sam? What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, it's nothin' Bobby. I'll worry about it later."

"No, we'll worry about it now. Did you get bit by one of those things?"

"Yeah but it wasn't too bad."

"Sam, those things have tainted teeth. It'll reek havoc on yer system if we don't clean it out. How long ago did it happen?"

"I dunno. Few hours I guess."

"Damn it, Sam! Did you at least rinse it out with holy water?"

"Uh, no actually. I didn't even think of it. I've been too focused on finding a way to kill these things."

"Well while you're researching, these things are slowly killin' you and you don't even know it! Sit down on the damn bed."

"Bobby, I…"

"We don't have time to argue, Sam! Now sit!"

"Okay! Sheesh." Sam sat on the very edge of his bed, his right knee bouncing up and down with anxiety. Bobby took out his first aid kit and set to work. He sent Sam a warning glare as a particularly high bounce made Bobby lose his grip on the knot of the makeshift bandage.

"Sorry…" Sam focused on sitting still while Bobby continued. He gently removed the bandage and Sam gasped as he saw that the marks were now surrounded by black streaks that were spreading up his arm. "Holy crap."

"Holy crap is right. Hold still." Bobby found his holy water and unscrewed the cap. "This is gonna sting a little."

_Huge _understatement. Sam nearly bit through his lip as the holy water steamed off of his skin, burning like acid as it made contact with the poison. Bobby cleaned it out carefully making sure no trace of the poison was left behind. Lastly, he made Sam drink the last half of the holy water to fight the infection internally as well.

Bobby placed butterfly bandages over the holes to keep the skin together and help it clot and heal faster, then wrapped a bandage around his entire forearm to protect it from infection.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Yer welcome. Now let's go get that idiot of a brother of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke on a lumpy makeshift bed that was basically just a few stolen and ratty blankets covering the ground. His wrists were tied above his head to a metal stake in the ground. His arms were numb from the position. His feet were bound together and staked down as well. He shivered violently from a mixture of the cold and the blood loss. Though he was aware of his surroundings, he did not have the strength to attempt moving or even opening his eye lids.

Even when he felt soft hands releasing his bound hands from the stake and lowering them to his stomach, he kept his eyes closed as though feigning sleep. Pain flowed like lava through his arms as the blood rushed into them once again. He groaned involuntarily, then prayed that it wasn't Anthropagi cause he just revealed to his captor that he was awake.

"Sh… There, there dear one."

"Cleena? That you?" he groaned out, opening his eyes and tilting his head slightly up and back to find her kneeling just behind his head.

"Yes." She eased his torso up and laid him back down onto her lap, putting his body on an incline. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms, helping to stimulate the blood flow into his tortured limbs, but his wrists remained tied.

"What…? What are you… doing?"

"You are not looking well, Dean Winchester." Dean could only chuckle deliriously at that, but stopped quickly as his ribs protested.

"Did everyone else… get away… safely?" What he was really asking was is Sam okay.

"Yes. They have all left unharmed."

"Good…" Dean began drifting off on her lap. Cleena stroked a clawed finger down the side of his face making him shiver violently again. When she did not receive the reaction she was hoping for, she gently prodded his bruised and broken ribs, jolting him back to awareness. When his glossy green eyes surrounded by red stared back up in her general direction, she smiled down at him in a motherly fashion.

"You must stay awake, Dean."

"Why?" he croaked out, desperate to let the darkness take him back again.

"Because you'll need to run. You remind me of my mortal lover I lost many years ago. I can not watch you be taken away as well." Dean felt the pain emanating from her and could easily relate to the loss of a loved one.

"I'm sorry." His eyes cleared slightly and his vision locked with hers like a moth to a flame.

"You must flee, dear one. Run fast and hard. Once you are above ground, they will not be able to follow. Don't move." He stayed perfectly still as she used her sharp claws to cut through the binds around his wrists and ankles. She helped him rise shakily to his feet.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Dean Winchester. Now go."

"Will you be okay?"

"I will take what comes as it comes. Do not worry about me. Take care of yourself, and good luck."

Dean merely nodded, his expression conveying how grateful he was for her sacrifice. He used the tunnel walls and began stumbling his way to freedom.

TBC

Same as always! Let me know what you think, let me know what you want to see!! Thanks for everyone's help so far!!


	11. Patched Up

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this chapter, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean was running out of strength and his vision was blurring. He was still lost deep within the tunnel systems. He was half tempted to call Cleena for help, but even in his weakened state he knew there were so many reasons not to. He didn't want to get her into more trouble than she already would be in, and he didn't want to alert the others that he was making a break for it. _Don't pass out, don't pass out. Gotta keep moving…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby had loaded up the truck with as many weapons as they could to try on these beasts. Sam was willing to test them all to get his brother back. He prayed that he was alright, but his gut told him he wasn't which just spurred him on faster and fueled his anger.

_Just a few more minutes, bro. We're coming for ya. Hang on._

They jumped in the truck and pulled away from the hotel flying down the road at eighty miles an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean could see light up ahead. _Thank god._ He pushed his body to speed up and soon found himself bathed in the wonderful sun's warm rays. He began his slow climb to freedom. He was finally in the clear. No one would touch him in the sunlight.

Though it took longer than he would have liked, he made it out of the hole and collapsed on the ground panting. He was so close. He just needed to get across the last few feet of the Wrath and climb over the barbed-wire. _Sure thing. No problem… Ugh._

One foot in front of the other, he made slow progress towards freedom. _Gotta make sure Sammy's okay._ As he reached the barbed-wire, he used the last of his strength to propel his body over it and landed face-first on the other side. He was finally free but didn't have the strength to make it any further. He let his eyes drift closed.

Sam and Bobby pulled up as close as they could do the Wrath. Sam had darted out of the car before Bobby had brought it to a full stop. His eyes skimmed the surroundings anxiously.

A dark shape was lying on the ground just outside the Wrath's boundaries. Sam squinted his eyes in the morning sun and easily recognized the shape.

"Dean!" Sam ran to his side and gently eased him over onto his back. He quickly checked his pulse and breathing. He was still alive! Bobby came up behind him seconds later huffing and puffing from running.

"How is he, Sam?"

"We've gotta get him back to the motel. Shit. He's burning up." Sam removed his own jacket and wrapped it around his brother's naked torso. God, his brother was a mess. "Help me get him into the truck, Bobby."

Together they eased Dean's unconscious form onto the bed of the truck. This was the only place they could lay him out flat and not cause more damage to his ribs. Sam stayed in the back with him and Bobby eased the truck back onto the road. They would worry about the fairies once they knew Dean was safe.

He pulled into the driveway and parked right in front of their room. They carefully carried Dean in and placed him on the bed nearest the door.

"Dean? Hey, man… Can you hear me? Wake up, Dean." Sam patted the side of his brother's face, attempting to bring him around. He didn't receive a response. The heat emanating from Dean's body was unbelievable. Sam couldn't understand why he was doing so poorly. Sure he had cuts everywhere, but had an infection set in so quickly, or was there something else at work?

"Dean! Come on, dude. Open your eyes."

Sam sighed in relief as Dean groaned and his head began to toss lightly from side to side. Sam placed his palm on Dean's forehead, gauging his fever and stilling his movements. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion as to what was going on. He cracked his eyes open.

"Sammy?" It was barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah, Dean. You're gonna be okay. You're safe, and Bobby's here."

"Where's… Cleena…?"

"Who?"

"Clee… na."

"I don't know what you're saying bro."

"We don't have time for this, Sam. Let's get him patched up." Bobby tossed the first aid kit to him and sat down on the bed next to Dean. Sam sat on the other side and together they began assessing his injuries.

"Damn. He's completely covered in the filth of those tunnels. They must have dragged him all over the place. Wouldn't be surprised if these cuts of his are already infected." Bobby shook his head in disbelief as he took in all the blood on Dean's body. "Sam, get his jeans off. We need to sterilize him as much as possible. Pray that we aren't too late."

Dean tensed as Sam went for his belt. "It's okay, Dean. It's just me. We've gotta clean you up a bit. What have you been doing? Making mud pies?" He hoped that a bit of lighthearted banter might release some of the tension in his brother's body. "I remember when you taught me how to make them special by digging for the deeper dirt instead of the light sand on top. Dad was so pissed when he found us both completely covered in muck right before we had to get into the Impala and drive over to Jim's for the night. Do you remember that day?"

Dean smirked slightly but otherwise didn't acknowledge that he even heard Sam's story. Sam swallowed the painful lump in his throat and as gently as possible slid the now unfastened jeans down his brother's lean frame. Dean's shivering increased tenfold due to the exposure. Bobby had gathered buckets of water and towels while Sam was trying to comfort his brother.

He handed them over to Sam, knowing that it would feel less awkward between the brothers than if he tried to clean the boy up himself, not that it would be the first time. While Sam set to work running the cool cloth down his brother's damaged chest, Bobby moved in to check Dean's pulse, temperature, blood pressure, and the wounds on his head.

"Shit!"

"What, Bobby? What happened?" Sam was so startled by Bobby's outburst he nearly fell of the bed. Even Dean, in his half conscious state, jumped.

"He's got a fever of 104.3. We've gotta bring that down now, Sam."

"What do we do?"

"You keep at it with the cloth and water, I'm gonna try to get some Advil down his throat."

Sam winced at the thought but continued to do as he was told. He wiped away the blood on Dean's face, neck, and head as carefully as possible so as not to reopen any wounds. Then he did the same with the small cuts peppering his arms and legs.

"Sammy… bur-ns…" Dean's entire body was shaking out of control now.

"What burns, Dean?"

"Every- everything."

"It's just cause you're burning up, son," Bobby consoled as he pushed Dean's eyelids up to examine his eyes. He hid his worry of the redness pretty well.

"Burns like acid, Dean?" Sam interrupted. Dean nodded and a small whimper fell from his lips. Suddenly, it clicked in Sam's mind.

"Bobby, that's not from his fever. I think he's been bitten. That's what my arm felt like too before you washed it out with holy water." Sam stopped his cleansing and began searching Dean's body for teeth marks. It didn't take him long to find the deep punctures hidden in the well of blood surrounding Dean's wrist. How did they miss that before? He showed it to Bobby. Suddenly Dean's fever was no longer their main priority.

"Damn it! Dean, I need you to focus for a sec. How long ago did this happen?" He pointed to the bite mark.

"Dun-nnoo…"

"This is important, Dean."

"Passed out… right after. Not sss-ssure for how lo-ong."

"Those bastards… We gotta take care of that _now, _Sam." Sam grabbed the holy water and began pouring liberal amounts over the deep wound. Dean's body arched off the bed in pain as smoke rose from his wrist. Bobby used all his weight to hold Dean down, fearful that he would do more damage to his ribs.

"I know it's not gonna be fun, son, but I need you to drink as much of this as you can." Bobby tilted the bottle to Dean's lips and began pouring it down his parched throat. At first the water was soothing and Dean drank it greedily, but then the pain hit and he was afraid he was going to lose consciousness again. He writhed on the bed, held down now by both Sam and Bobby. He needed to escape the fire coursing through his body.

"Why is it hurting him so much more than it did me?" Panic was clear in Sam's voice.

"Your bite was more localized and in the muscle. His was directly into an artery, which means the poison was injected into his bloodstream. He's got the poison coursin' through his whole system now." Sam bit his lip in sympathy realizing Dean must be in agony right now and he had no way of fixing it for his brother.

"Just hang in there, Dean. We've gotcha. Try to breathe through it, bro." Dean shuddered and gasped but his flailing was diminishing. He fought to get his breathing back under control.

Bobby wrapped Dean's arm in sterile bandages. Once Dean had calmed down significantly, Sam returned to bathing him now that his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Bobby pulled out two bottles, one that contained antibiotics, and the other was Advil for the fever and pain. He shook out a few pills of each.

"Sam, elevate his head for me so he doesn't choke." Sam moved behind his brother and reclined him against his own chest, tilting his head back. Dean felt the bruises on his throat that he received from the strangulation being strained from the awkward position and he grimaced.

Bobby got him to swallow the pills one at a time until they were all gone. "Good job, kiddo. While you're sittin' up a bit, let's get those ribs wrapped." Sam and Bobby made an excellent team as they passed the fabric between them until Dean's ribs were tightly bound. Bobby secured the end piece and Sam slid out from behind Dean, gently easing him back down to the mattress.

Now that the main problems had been taken care of, Sam returned to cooling his brother down and mopping up the dried blood covering his body. He took extra care around the claw marks in his brother's shoulders that looked raw and painful. Bobby applied special ointments to the open wounds to prevent them from becoming infected.

Between the soothing feel of the ointment and the cooling feel of the cloth on his fevered skin, Dean was lulled to sleep, glad for the break from the pain.

TBC

Suggestions? Comments? I'm all ears!! Would you guys like to see Cleena as friend who has seen the errors of her ways, or as a foe who only helped free Dean to satisfy a larger plan to capture both of the boys? I could write it either way.


	12. Brother's Keeper

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Dean? Dean, you awake?" Sam gently prodded his brother, avoiding his wounds. Dean groaned in response and began to stir. Sam shook a little harder. "Dean?"

"Huh? Sammy? Wha's wrong?" Dean blinked pain-glazed eyes up at his little brother.

"You gotta eat something, dude, and take some more meds." Dean groaned again and tried to burry his head underneath his pillow. Sam chuckled and carefully pried the pillow from his brother's weak grasp. "Come on, man. They aren't that bad."

"Then you can have 'em. I don't like how out of it they make me feel, Sam. The pain's not that bad anymore anyway. I'll be fine."

"Right… So you ready to get up and start training to get yourself back into fighting shape?" Dean knew Sam was baiting him and refused to let him win.

"Pretty much. Just let me take a pit stop to the john." Sam frowned. Dean couldn't possibly be stupid enough to think he was fully recovered yet, could he? The moment Dean tried to push himself into a sitting position the whole room spun and his stomach clenched painfully as his head throbbed. He cried out and crumpled back down to the mattress.

"Sure, Dean. You're in terrific condition."

"Bite me."

"Anthropagi beat me to it."

"Dude, that's just freakin' gross."

"Yeah, well… it's true. So you ready to admit you need some help yet?" Dean glared at his brother who shook his head and smiled. "Come on, Grumpy." He helped ease his brother upright, pausing whenever Dean winced or seemed disoriented.

"I'd rather be Grumpy than Dopey, Dopey."

"Nice come back, Road Kill."

"Sasquach."

"Fairie Food."

"Geek."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Am I interruptin' somethin'? You girls want to keep bickerin' just let me know and I'll come back later." Bobby stood leaning against the doorframe. Neither brother knew how long he'd been standing there and they both jumped when they heard his interruption.

"Shit, Bobby! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Dean complained.

"'Bout the only think you haven't put your body through yet, moron. What were you thinkin' staying behind to play with the Baddies?"

"Sheesh, bite a guy's head of for wanting to make friends..."

"You're damn lucky your so-called _friends _didn't bite yer head off!"

Dean had the decency to look embarrassed. Bobby cleared his throat and stepped into the room.

"Let's have a look atcha." He sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of Dean's chin, tilting it from side to side and checking his eyes. Dean pulled back out of his grasp and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I said I'm fine, Bobby! What is it with you two?" Bobby huffed. Sam looked downright pissed.

"Is it a crime if we care about you, Dean? We only want to help."

"I don't need your help! I'm okay!"

"For once I wish you'd actually give a damn about yourself. Stop worrying about everything else, and focus on you. You're not invincible, bro. And one day you're gonna find that out the hard way." Dean sighed.

"I know I'm not invincible, okay? Look, I'm sorry for being such an ass. But you're okay, those TV guys are alright, so in my eyes, things went pretty well considering."

"Just let Bobby take a look at you, please. Then you can go back to kicking ass and taking names. Dedicate five minutes to caring about yourself, that's all I ask."

"If it'll make you less pissy, then fine. Make it quick, Bobby. There's still a shit load of fairies that need destroying."

"Son, you ain't ready for a second attack. Now hold still, damn it." Bobby grabbed Dean's head a little more forcefully than before and began examining the bumps that caused his concussion.

Bobby pressed down a little too harshly and Dean yelped and pulled away again. "Sorry, son. Better safe than infected. Need to make sure these cuts are clean." He moved in again gentler than before.

Sam poured some alcohol on a small cloth and passed it to Bobby who dabbed at Dean's cuts. Bobby pulled back just enough to see Dean's eyes clearly. "Look at me, Dean." Dean slowly raised his eyes to connect with Bobby's. The pain and barely disguised fear hidden within their depths took Bobby by surprise. The eyes really were the gateway to your soul.

He cupped a calloused hand around the back of Dean's neck, seemingly to hold him still but really to try and comfort him. Bobby did the usual "follow my finger, stare past the blinding light I'm gonna shine in yer eyes, and answer the usual questions to make sure you haven't gone dumb on us since you fell asleep."

"Bobby, are you almost finished? We've got work to do!"

"Boy, hold still or I'll knock you out again. Trust me, I won't feel any remorse for doin' so either." Dean sent him a smoldering glare and Sam hid his laughter behind his hand. "Now lay back down so I can check yer ribs."

Dean did as he was told, Sam and Bobby guiding him for safety purposes. Bobby gently prodded Dean's chest, lessening the pressure according to Dean's winces and hisses of pain. Lastly, he checked all of the bandages, removing the bloodstained ones and replacing them with fresh bandages to prevent infection.

Sam slapped the palm of his hand over Dean's forehead. "Hey! I agreed to Bobby playin' Florence Nightingale, not you!" Dean went to push Sam's hand away but Bobby grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"After everythin' you put yer little brother through the least you can do now is let him help. Knock yerself out, Sam." Bobby winked at him and Sam smirked back, aggravating Dean.

Sam waited longer than necessary, simply to annoy his brother. But he was still worried about how hot Dean's skin felt. "Bobby, he's still burning up."

Bobby replaced Sam's hand with his own, earning an eye roll from Dean. "Yer right, Sam. No more blankets till you cool down a bit, Dean."

"What?! Dude, it's freezing in here! Not to mention a little crowded for comfort…"

"Like you've got one modest bone in yer body. I think you'll survive. Not like we haven't seen it all before..."

"Bobby!"

"What? It's true! I was always takin' care of you boys when you did stupid shit and hurt yerselves. I remember this one time when you got a splinter in yer…"

"Okay, that's it... I'm outta here!" Dean tried to push himself up again but was manhandled back to the mattress a second time. This fighting was getting exhausting. At least Bobby stopped his story telling.

"You try to move from this bed one more time and I'll tie you to it." There was no joke in Bobby's eyes. Dean gulped. _That'd be awkward…_

Before he had a chance to respond, there was a knock on their door. Immediately, everyone sprung into hunter mode. Sam tossed Dean his gun, Bobby threatened Dean not to move from the bed unless absolutely necessary, and Sam and Bobby covered the door.

"Yeah?" Sam called out.

"Sam? It's us. Jason, Grant, and the boys. Can we come in?"

"Now's really not the best of times…"

"We just want to thank you properly."

Bobby took all the guns back and hid them as Sam opened the door. "Hey guys. I thought you already left?"

"Nah. Decided to stick around and make sure you two were alright. Did you get your brother back?"

"Yeah, we got him back."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked. As Sam went to answer, he was disrupted by Dean's voice coming from the next room.

"For cryin' out loud… I'm fine!"

"He's a little testy and slightly banged up, but he'll heal."

"Jeez. Look, we're sorry for putting you guys in the middle of all this. Sorry you had to come and save our asses out there and got caught in the crossfire."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Seriously, we do this all the time. It's our job."

"Still… Can we help with anything?" Grant offered.

Sam was going to say no, but rethought it. Maybe these guys could be useful…

"Come on in, guys." He walked back in to see Bobby yanking the blanket's out of Dean's grip and just tossing him the sheet for cover. Dean sulked.

"Shit, dude!" Dustin exclaimed. "I thought _I _got cut up. You look like hell."

"Wow, that's… not very subtle at _all_. Thanks. Trust me, it looks worse than it feels." Dean pulled the sheet up higher to cover his bruised and bandaged chest feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Sam shot him a questioning look.

"Since when have you been modest?"

"Since I was surrounded by a bunch of _dudes_."

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh yeah."

"Can Dean and I have a minute, guys?" Sam asked. They all cleared out, leaving the brothers to themselves.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean looked wary.

"Dean, I know you've been plotting how to get back at those things this whole time, but…"

"Sam, stop. We're going to finish this, sooner rather than later. I can't just sit here while those things continue to attack people that walk into that damn Wrath unknowingly."

"You aren't ready for this yet, man. You need time to heal."

"I can heal later, Sam! Now help me up. We've got work to do."

Bobby strode into the room just as Dean finished his last sentence. Apparently he had been eavesdropping, and he looked pissed.

"You idgits are thinkin' about going back there, aren't ya?"

"No, course not, Bobby…"

"Don't lie to me, son. You suck at it." Dean looked taken aback but quickly schooled his features into his classic smirk and shrugged.

"I want my jacket back."

"Forget the damn jacket. You won't last ten minutes with those things." Bobby made a secret gesture to Sam who nodded back. Apparently they had cooked up a plan behind his back. Dean quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the fallout.

"Hey, guys?" Sam called the hunters back in.

"So… how can we help?" Grant asked, sitting in the only seat in the room, Jason standing next to him. The others filed in but stayed close to the door.

"We'd be much obliged if you could keep an eye on this one here while Sam and I take care of the fairie problem," Bobby requested, preparing for Dean's outburst.

"WHAT?! Hell no! You're not goin' anywhere without me!"

"Dean, Bobby's right. You're not lookin' too good and we can't risk them going after you again." Dean's death glare made Sam drop his gaze.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"You won't be alone, man. These guys will keep an eye on you and Bobby and I'll be back as soon as we can."

"I said no, Sam! I'm the only one who can see them. You need me!"

"What we need is for you to get better, son. Take it easy and try to rest. Jason, I give you guys permission to drug or restrain him if need be."

Jason looked taken aback by this. "You serious?"

"NO HE'S NOT SERIOUS! You guys can leave now. Thanks for stopping by and for your concern. We're glad we could help."

"They aren't going anywhere, Dean, and neither are you so just get used to it." Sam threw a pair of handcuffs to Jason who caught them easily. "Only use them if you have to. We'll be back soon, Dean. Promise."

As Sam passed Tango he handed him a small syringe making sure Dean did not see his actions. "Sedative. Only if he hurts himself more trying to get away," he whispered before walking out the door. Tango quickly hid the object in his back pocket.

TBC

Please review! Ideas?


	13. Your Life is Forfeit

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Jason looked very uneasy being forced to corner an extremely pissed off Dean Winchester who had been glaring at the whole lot of them since the second Bobby and Sam walked out the door. Jason cleared his throat and passed the handcuffs to Grant.

Dean watched their every move like a predator, waiting for them to slip up so he could get away and kill his little brother. He made as though he were going to the bathroom but the second he swung his legs over the side of the bed his head spun and his body protested violently. He hissed in pain, bringing his hands to his throbbing head.

The other hunters shook their heads sympathetically at him but weren't stupid enough to get too close.

One step at a time, and he'd make it to his brother's side. He just hoped it wouldn't take him too long to do so. After all, his family was going up against an invisible foe. They were slightly disadvantaged.

He channeled his strength and pushed through the pain until he was up on his feet, proud of his accomplishment. The pride was short lived as he felt the cold steel of the cuffs click into place around his wrist. He had been so focused on moving that he didn't realize Grant had made it over to his side and cuffed him to the head of the bed.

"God damn it, guys! Look, my brother is an idiot. He has no idea what he's up against and no idea how to kill them. He needs my help. Now unlock these damn cuffs!"

"Sorry, Dean. Sam's orders." Grant pushed Dean back down till he was sitting on the bed and steadied him until his vision focused again. "You're not in any shape to play hero."

"Fine. I'll just get myself out." Being the stubborn man he was, Dean began pulling hard on the small chain that was preventing his escape. Each hard tug made them cut deeper into Dean's wrist leaving trails of blood to ooze down his forearm and drip to the carpet.

"Dean! Stop! You're just going to hurt yourself more!" Dustin rushed forward to help Grant subdue the agitated Winchester.

"I have to get to him!" Dean pulled harder, nearly dislocating his wrist. He cried out with pain but did not let it force him to stop. He was so close…

Jason quickly dove onto the bed behind Dean and pulled him tightly against his chest, pinning his free arm behind his back so he wouldn't be able to continue trying to work the cuff off with it. Dean's struggles increased at being pinned by a total stranger. Jason wrenched his arm tighter behind his back, putting intense strain on his shoulder and forcing him to quiet down or dislocate it.

Tango decided it was time to act. He pulled the syringe from his pocket, popped off the cover, and advanced to Dean's side that was pinned by Jason. The other hunters watched him curiously, unaware of Sam's secret instructions. Dean's eyes widened at the object in his hand.

"Sorry, Dean. Brother's orders." Dean's struggles redoubled as he tried to break free and get out of Tango's reach but Jason held fast and they all heard the loud pop that emanated from his shoulder. Searing pain flowed through his arm and into his chest. Dean's ribs screamed in protest as his back arched and he cried out, black spots coating his vision.

Jason immediately loosened his grip feeling extremely guilty for causing him more pain but knowing it was unavoidable if they were going to succeed in keeping him safe.

"Yeah, sorry, dude. Sam said only if you hurt yourself more. You've gotta calm down, man, or I've got orders to make you."

"Why the hell did you all chose his side? I saved your asses too! Any you're all going to let my brother get himself killed if you listen to his so called orders. So get the hell off of me!"

Dean pushed weakly against Jason's greater strength. Jason sighed. "Tango, give it to him."

All the guys avoided Dean's panicked eyes as Tango gently jabbed the needle into his upper arm and released the sedative into his system. As his body became heavier and his struggles lessened, Jason spoke words of comfort to him.

"We'll go make sure Sam's okay. We owe both of you our lives, and we sure as hell won't just sit around while he's in danger. Sleep, Dean. When you wake up, you'll have your brother back."

Jason eased Dean's battered and drowsy body back down to the mattress and had Grant release the cuffs. He pulled the blankets over his charge's body and made sure he was in a reasonably comfortable position.

"Sorry about your arm, kid. I'm hoping your brother knows how to fix that sort of thing… Let's go help Sam, guys."

Once they thought Dean was out, the group headed back to the Wrath to look for Sam and Bobby. Dean listened carefully until he heard the door shut and then silence. He knew he was alone.

He forced his eyes open and his body to obey. The drugs were strong but his will was stronger. He used his adrenaline to fight the effects, just like John had taught him years ago. Thank god they took the handcuffs off!

Dean stood carefully, using the objects and walls in the room to steady himself with. His arm was throbbing worse than his head which wasn't much of an improvement. Thanks to his left shoulder being dislocated, he also lost the use of that arm and his right wrist was still bleeding from where the cuffs cut in. _These guys are loyal but they know nothing about first aid!_

He threw himself towards the door, then out into the daylight. He yelped and shielded his eyes as the painfully bright sun intruded on his already aching head and his newly changed eyes. _Wonder if this is how those fairies feel when they're above ground…_

Finding a pair of shades in one of the TAPS trucks, he placed them over his red eyes and headed off towards Sammy. _That boy has another thing comin'…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby had found their way back to the outskirts of the Wrath without incident.

"How do you want to do this, Bobby? Both go storming in, Dean's style with guns blazing? Or one stays up here on lookout while the other goes below? Or stakeout and hope for the best?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed up here, Sam. I'll go below and check it out."

"What? Bobby, no. If anyone is going down it's me. After what they did to Dean…"

"Exactly. You're too emotionally attached to this case, Sam. Let me handle it."

"Like you aren't royally pissed at what they did to my brother. I know you care about him just as much as I do. You're not fooling anyone."

"Of course I give a damn! But I'm not going to let it get to my head! We're still working a job here and if we make it personal, more people could get hurt."

"I know, I know. Look, I can deal if you can, okay? I think we should go in together. Better to have back up."

"I don't like it, but I think yer right. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, especially in these circumstances, having these tricksters running around in the tunnels…"

"Good. It's settled then." Sam pulled out his gun filled with silver bullets doused in holy water and Bobby armed himself with a flame thrower, which would also help to light their way when needed.

They had only gone down about five tunnels when the humming started. It seemed to be coming from every angle.

"That can't be a good thing…" Sam whispered as he and Bobby backed into a wall to keep their backs protected. A beautiful female voice spoke just in front of Sam. He tensed, but didn't strike.

"Why are you here, Samuel Winchester? Robert Singer? You are not welcome in our domain. I already gave you your companion back."

"Huh? What do you mean you 'gave him back'?" Sam was genuinely confused.

"I released him from Anthropagi's binds. Did he make it back alive?"

"Yeah, barely." Sam was not in a forgiving mood.

"Glad to hear it. Beautiful specimen, that brother of yours…"

"He's not a specimen! He's a human being! And yer lot almost killed 'im!"

"When Anthropagi is hungry, he needs to be fed. There is no getting around that. Seems he has developed a taste for your brother, however. He was most unpleased that his dinner escaped. If they find I assisted him, I will be put to death."

"Thanks, you know, for helping him." Sam still wasn't sure if he really trusted this bodiless voice or not.

"Problem is, our leader is still hungry and we do not have any prisoners to satisfy him. Now you two have walked willingly into our domain. My people will not just allow you to walk away now. Anthropagi must be fed again."

"You can't be serious! You're people have caused enough problems in my family! You won't get another chance to hurt any of us."

What Sam didn't realize was they were already surrounded and all exits were blocked. Bobby turned on the flame thrower and pointed it in the direction of the voice. When he cut the gas flow, they could hear her laughing at them.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Flames do not touch us."

"Oh yeah? And what does?"

"You don't think I would really answer that, do you?"

Sam shrugged. "Worth a shot."

The humming was closing in around them. Sam decided it was worth a shot to try the gun on her. He quickly aimed at where he assumed she was and pulled the trigger sending silver rounds through the air.

To his dismay, they embedded themselves in the tunnel wall opposite them. Her laughter echoed through the tunnels.

"You silly boy. Just give in and accept your destiny. Your weapons are no good here. Oh, and I do hope you weren't counting on your backup to save you."

"Backup? If you mean Dean, he's in a safe place. You'll never touch him again."

"No, not Dean. The others."

"Others?" Sam was truly confused. There were no other hunters in the area and Jason and the crew were watching over Dean as far as he knew. Who else would try to save them?

It didn't take long for him to find out. The Ghost Hunters were escorted into the main space by invisible bodies, tied up and completely useless as saviors.

"Jason? Grant? Guys? What happened? Where's Dean?"

"Don't worry, they didn't get him. We tried to find you guys to lend a hand but as you can see, that didn't go very well," Jason whispered, being the closest to Sam.

"Now. We mustn't keep the master waiting. I am sure he will want to sample you all before choosing who will be replacing Dean until we get him back."

"That's not gonna happen. Let them go." Everyone turned to look towards the far tunnel to find a very pissed off Dean barely standing on his own accord. When he paused at the opening, he leaned heavily on the frame of the tunnel.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted. "Get the hell out of here! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Savin' your ass, what's it look like?"

Sam turned furiously to Tango and hissed, "I thought I told you to give him the sedative!"

"I _did_! He should be catching Zs right now. I have no idea how he made it this far." The awe was clear in Tango's voice as he gazed upon the weary but determined Dean as though he had just found himself a hero.

"Dean," Cleena acknowledged. "Why did you come back? I gave you a second chance. I gave you life, and you threw it away to protect these other beings?"

"Sammy's my brother, and these are my new friends. And yeah, that's what a hunter does. We sacrifice. Especially for those we care about."

"Admirable. But I'm afraid I can not let you escape a second time. Anthropagi is most unpleased. He has become very attached to you Dean, and I was to be put to death unless I could get you to return. I'm sorry, but you must stay now."

"That's fine as long as the others can go."

"No, Dean! I'm not leaving you again! I don't care what you say!" Sam screamed, fighting tooth and nail against his invisible bonds.

"Now is _so _not the time, little brother. Take them and go."

"That is not possible either, Dean Winchester. You see, they will simply form a plan to take you from us again. They must stay as well, but they will remain unharmed as long as you cooperate."

"That's not good enough! I want them released or I'm not goin' anywhere with you." Dean glared defiantly at Cleena who smiled as a mother would to a petulant child.

"My dear Dean, I'm afraid you are not in command of this situation. You will come, whether it be willingly or not. Our master is hungry, and as much as I have grown fond of you, I will not sacrifice myself to set you free. I already gave you the chance to run and you did not take it. Now, your life is forfeit."

TBC

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Reviews?


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's note:

Sorry everyone about the ending of the last chapter! It was a huge mistake on my part which I have corrected if you would like to check. What I tend to do is type out some ideas at the bottom of my stories for future use when they randomly come to me. So those were just writer's notes, that's all. Then I move them onto the next chapter and delete them from the bottom of the previous chapter, but apparently I forgot to do so on this one. So if you read them, you got some spoilers for upcoming chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion and thanks to everyone who informed me of my blunder!!


	15. It Is Nearly Time

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean surged forward in pure hatred towards the group of fairies detaining his brother and the other hunters. After three steps his vision blurred and the room spun. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision and continue fighting the effects of the sedative flowing through his system. _This was so not a good idea…_

"Dean?" Bobby called out in concern. He turned to Sam for an explanation.

"I had Tango drug him if he tried to break free to help us," Sam mumbled feeling horrible as Dean stumbled a few more steps towards them.

"Damn it, Sam. Next time use a stronger dose!" Bobby reprimanded surprising Sam who was expecting to be yelled at for drugging his brother in the first place.

After a few more attempts from Dean, Cleena was through with waiting. "Take him to the room. I will find Anthropagi and tell him of our good fortune." Dean was the only one who could see the five fairies advancing on him thanks to the fairie sight. He retreated a few steps hoping to get his vision to cooperate before having to throw down with these unfriendly foes.

"Oh! First thing's first…" Cleena strode over to Dean who was trying to keep an eye on all of his attackers at once. After a brilliant display of kicks and punches and a valiant effort to fight back, Dean was apprehended by a strong blow to the temple that forced him to his knees. As he fought once again to get his vision back he was grabbed on both sides by fairies who roughly pulled him to his feet and shoved him against the wall.

Cleena stood before him and raised her face to his, locking their lips and holding his head tightly in place with a hand cupped under his chin. The other hand she placed over his eyes, forcing them to close. The others watched in horror and confusion as Dean struggled against his invisible binds.

Only Sam understood what was really happening, having witnessed it the first time around as well. "Shit! Dean!"

Dean was dropped to the floor and began gasping for air.

"What in the name of God's green Earth just happened?" Bobby asked Sam.

"She took away his fairie sight."

"Time to reboot your eyes, Dean Winchester. Let them rest for now." Cleena tied a blindfold around his head as another fairie tied his arms tightly behind him. His dislocated arm throbbed horribly as it was roughly handled. He winced as he was pulled to his feet once more but otherwise hid his pain.

Dean stumbled forward as he was pushed towards one of the tunnel entrances. He regained his footing and waited to be directed.

"Where are you taking my brother? What're you going to do to him?" Sam shouted at Dean's invisible captors.

"We have plans for him, Samuel. He will prove to be very useful to my kind."

"Don't you touch him, you hear me! I swear if you harm him in any way…"

"Empty threats from a captive. Your words are no good here. We will do as we please with all of you."

"Please. Just leave Dean alone." Sam had never begged a supernatural being before, but he would do whatever it took to save his brother.

"It is not within my power to do as you ask. He belongs to Anthropagi now."

With that, the humming stopped and Sam, Bobby, and the hunters were lead down a separate tunnel and into a room where shackles coated the walls. They were each cuffed in place, and as Sam was seen as the biggest threat, he was cuffed in the center of the room with his arms tied above his head.

Sam struggled uselessly against his binds for a while before exhaustion took over and he hung limply by his wrists, worrying about what was being done to his brother just a few tunnels away.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll get 'im back."

"God, I hope so, Bobby."

Meanwhile, Dean was thrown roughly forward into a smaller room built to occupy only one person at a time; the "chosen" one. He was lifted onto a flat surface, too hard to be a bed. Most likely a wooden plank or sacrificial table of some sort.

As his hands were momentarily untied he attempted to reach up with his good hand and pull the blindfold off but both his wrists were captured by strong hands who forced them out at ninety degree angles to his body and cuffed them to the table. He cried out as his wounded arm was jostled and a loud popping sounds was heard coming from his shoulder. _Great… Sounds like a torn rotator cuff too_. His ankles were bound together and tied to the end of his new bed. He felt like he was being crucified.

"Rest, dear one. You're time will come soon but you will need your strength." Cleena ran her fingers through his hair before gently stroking her hand down his cheek. Dean yanked his head away from her cold touch. Clad only in jeans, shivers raced up and down his spine and his whole body was shaking.

"What did you do with Sam?" he forced out between clenched teeth as his body gave a particularly harsh jolt.

"He remains a captive, but unharmed."

"He better stay unharmed if you know what's good for you," he growled.

"As long as he is cooperative, we have no reason to cause him pain. We must go now. Rest."

Dean sensed his captors leaving and then the silence of the empty room alongside the drugs in his system added to his exhaustion until he finally relented and gave into the darkness.

Cleena went to check in on her new "guests." She entered their room quietly but Bobby and Sam immediately sensed her presence. Sam glared towards the door.

"What's gonna happen now?" Bobby asked from against the wall. Cleena tore her gaze from Sam's hatred and looked to Bobby.

"Now we all wait. When Anthropagi is ready, he will lead the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Sam's ears locked on the one word, forcing him to speak to satisfy his curiosity.

"Yes. Your brother has a fine taste to him and Anthropagi longs for it. Dean will be bled to satisfy our leader's thirst."

"You're all sick! How can you do that to someone?" Grant spoke up.

"Same way your kind kill animals to satisfy your hunger. We do what we must to survive."

Dustin used all the strength he possessed to keep himself from puking at the thought of drinking another human's blood. Jason's glare matched the ferocity of Sam's. He didn't know the Winchesters well at all, but they had saved his crew and in his book that meant he owed them his life. He would fight beside them as though they were family, if the opportunity ever presented itself.

"What's your name? It's Cleena, isn't it?" Sam guessed, remembering Dean forcing the word out before he passed out back in their motel room. She gazed thoughtfully at him for a moment before answering.

"Yes. I am Cleena."

"Look, Cleena, I need you to do one last thing for me and my brother. Can you please take me to him so I can at least say goodbye? Please don't make it end like this."

"We are not unmerciful. I shall fulfill your last request, but you will not be allowed to approach him past a certain distance and you will remain shackled. Fair enough?"

"That's fine. Just bring me to him."

Cleena moved behind him and lowered his wrists to unhook them but she left him tied up. Sam debated on attempting to escape and save Dean but he had no idea where his brother was. He noticed Bobby tensing in the corner as though desperately wanting to protect him so he turned to him and gave him a subtle wink. He didn't have much of a plan as of yet, but he was hoping one would come to him when he needed it.

Sam memorized the tunnels that were taken to get to Dean so that he could find his way back to the others when needed. He was not prepared for what he saw when the last door was opened, revealing his brother.

Dean lay unconscious and half naked, splayed out across a wooden table three feet above the floor. A perfect height for fairies to feast. Forgetting his promise, he made to run to his brother's side but was quickly sidetracked by a strong, invisible grip on his upper arm.

"Please let me go to him."

"That was not our deal. You are not allowed within five feet of your brother. It is too risky."

"My arms are tied behind my back and he's unconscious. What harm could I do? I just want to check him and make sure he's okay. Please."

"Take my word for it. He's still alive, merely unconscious due to the very drugs _you_ ordered to be administered to him."

"Oh God…" Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean. _It's all my fault he can't fight back and defend himself._

"This actually works quite nicely. You will stay, Sam Winchester, and witness our feast. Then you shall have plenty of time to say goodbye." Sam swallowed hard. He didn't want to see that, but he didn't want to leave his brother alone while it happened either. He needed a plan! _Think, Sam, think damn it!_

"Say your goodbyes, Sam. It is nearly time."

TBC


	16. One Step at a Time

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

_Oh God, oh God… Think!_

Sam's frantic train of thought was interrupted by a soft moan coming from the hard table.

"Dean?"

"Ugh. Sam?"

"Dean! Are you alright, man?"

Dean lifted his head as high as he could and looked at Sam who stood at least five feet away, his hands bound behind his back. His hunter's mind began processing before he was even fully awake. _Cleena must have brought him…_

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing here? Cleena! Get him the fuck out, now! Do whatever you want to me, but don't you _dare _make him watch!"

"No! Dean, I'm not leaving you! I…" 

"Sam! This is _so _not the time to be arguing with me, okay?! You don't understand what's going to happen. Please, go back with the others. Make sure they're alright."

"Damn it, Dean, for once in your life, listen to me! I. Am. Not. Leaving. You."

"Sammy, please… Just go." Sam's fear intensified as he saw two tears leak from his brother's eyes. He knew Dean was terrified but there was nothing he could do to comfort him. He felt the familiar sting in his own eyes as well.

"Dean… We're in this together, man. Accept it."

Dean turned his head away from Sam to conceal his tears. Big brothers never cry in front of little brothers, or so he was raised to believe.

"Anthropagi is ready," Cleena's voice came from seemingly no where.

"Please. Cleena, please don't make him watch." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper but Sam heard him anyway and his stomach dropped. His big brother was begging.

"Sam wanted to say goodbye. I have brought him here to do so. Make it quick, Sam. Our leader is waiting."

"Oh god… Dean. I… I don't know what to say, man. I'm not ready to let you go. I need you, big brother. Cleena, isn't there any other way?"

"I am sorry, Sam. There is no other way. Our leader wants Dean."

"Then tell him he's not my type. I only let chicks near me, let alone bite me," Dean stated.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with that annoyingly loud humming.

"The time has come. Move back against the wall, Samuel." Sam didn't want to be any further away from his brother than he had to be, but he felt a strong invisible pressure against his chest that pinned him to the wall behind him.

"Please don't do this!" Sam tried one last time.

Dean lifted his head as much as he could and locked his eyes with his little brother's. He forced one last Dean-style smirk but the pain and fear were evident in his eyes. When he winked, Sam knew his brother was saying goodbye.

"NO!" Sam struggled hard against the presence pinning him.

Then his brother screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the other room, Bobby was trying frantically to find a way to unlock the cuffs. The boys needed his help, he could sense it. Dean was in deep trouble this time. Who was he kidding? Dean was _always _in deep trouble. The boy seemed to attract it.

"Dang it all!" He slumped, frustrated, back against the wall. He glanced around the room at the other men attached to the walls. "Don't suppose any of you can get yer cuffs off, huh?"

"Nope," was the resounding reply.

"Didn't think so."

"Excuse me if it's none of my business, but how exactly are you involved in all of this?" Jason asked.

"Those two boys, Sam and Dean. They're… family."

"Oh. Sorry for dragging the three of you into this. We should've backed off when we were told to."

"Ah it ain't yer fault. Happens pretty often, actually. We just got in over our heads this time."

"Hey, Bobby, right?" Dustin asked. Bobby nodded. "I got a paper clip if that'll help any."

"Well what the hell are you sittin' there for? Get workin'!"

The only problem was, how was Dustin to get the paper clip out of his back pocket with his hands cuffed near his head?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched in horror as Dean's body arched off the table, all of his muscles contracting as dozens of bite marks appeared on his body coating his arms, chest, and sides. He pulled as hard as he could against his binds, willing them to break so he could get away from the consuming pain.

He felt strong hands grip his head and hold him in place against the table. His eyes searched frantically around the room but of course he saw no assailant. Chills ran down his spin as he felt a hot tongue caress his cheek. He grimaced in disgust.

"Dean?! What are they doing to him? What's happening, Cleena?" He looked to where he thought she stood.

"They are enjoying their feast. Anthropagi is most pleased. He has chosen well."

"Please! Don't let them kill him! You let him go once, why can't you help him again?'

"It is not my place. I gave him a chance, and he returned of his own accord. I can do nothing now. Watch. The ceremony begins."

Sam turned his gaze back to his brother. He didn't want to see any of this, but he wouldn't abandon Dean now. Not after everything they had been through together. Not after all the times Dean was there for him. He didn't leave Sam when he thought he was infected with a demon virus. He didn't leave Sam after Jessica burned on the ceiling. He didn't leave Sam to the Benders.

So many times, Dean had saved his life. And now Sam was powerless to help and could only watch as they brutalized his brother just mere feet in front of him.

A dagger seemed to appear out of no where and levitated over Dean's chest. Dean stopped all his struggles and stared at the knife with unadulterated fear.

Sam felt his knees go weak as he watched the dagger slowly lower towards his brother's bare chest.

"No no no no no…"

"Relax, Samuel. They will not kill him yet."

"Oh, yeah, that's real comforting!"

"It is all part of the ceremony."

The dagger positioned itself at the top of Dean's sternum. Dean held his breath, trying not to impale himself on the sharp object resting against his skin. Then pressure was applied to the blade as it was drawn down the center of his chest till there was cut approximately three inches long.

He hissed at the pain but otherwise fought through it. The teeth had left his body, allowing his blood to flow steadily onto the table beneath him, but at least the pain was mostly gone. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything anymore. It was almost blissful.

An invisible hand dipped two fingers into the blood pooling on his chest and began drawing symbols on various parts of his body.

"What are those?" Sam was afraid to get an answer.

"They are sacrificial symbols of our people."

As Sam observed, the crude red symbols were painted on Dean's forehead, cheeks, around the cut on his chest, just above his naval, and on each wrist just above where the bite marks pierced his arteries.

The humming morphed into chanting, though it was not in English. In fact, Sam couldn't place the language. As far as he knew, it didn't exist. The voices seemed to be in motion as though the fairies were circling the table Dean was laying on.

Dean's vision was getting dark and his strength was leaving his body just as his blood was. He was finally able to relax.

Sam saw the change in his brother's struggling.

"Dean? Dean! Don't you give up on me! Please hang in there!"

Dean heard a familiar voice penetrating the darkness. _Sam? Sammy?_

"Please, Dean! Stay with me!"

"Sammy?" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. Tears of relief were flooding down Sam's cheeks. He was still alive. One step at a time.

TBC

Sorry my updates are taking longer than usual, but school's getting more complicated as the semester draws to an end!! Please bear with me!! And if you have any suggestions, you know what to do! Speaking of, any ideas on how everyone's going to get out of this one?


	17. Open Your Eyes

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Come on, son. Think! We need that paperclip!" Bobby yelled across the room to Dustin. Dustin nodded and began trying to come up with a way of getting the clip out of his back pocket, and then getting everyone else free.

He pulled his legs underneath him and used the heel of his right boot to slowly work the clip up and out of his pocket. Everyone watched with bated breath. Relief flooded his system as he heard the small clatter of the clip on the ground. Step one completed. Everyone cheered him on.

"That's it!"

"Nice move, D!"

"We've gotta find Sam and Dean!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once all the blood symbols were in place the chanting stopped abruptly. Dean blinked hard to focus his vision on his little brother. God, he'd give anything to not have Sam watching him being tortured like this. He wished his little brother was tucked somewhere safe in a hotel far away from here. If only wishes could come true.

Sam could clearly read the regret and hopelessness in Dean's eyes and wished he could take it all away. His brother didn't deserve this. Not in the least. He needed to do something!

"Cleena? Are you still here?"

"Yes, Sam."

"What's happening now? Why've they all gone quiet?"

"Dean has been prepared. Now it is up to Anthropagi to make the first move."

"Which is…?"

Before she could answer, Dean felt something warm and moist drawing a thin line from his navel to the cut on his chest. He grimaced and almost threw up when he realized it was Anthropagi's tongue. A shiver ran down his spine, sending fire through every cut and bite along his body.

He felt thick lips attach themselves to the cut and begin to suck on the free flowing blood there. Dean couldn't help it. He turned his head as far away as possible from his body and dispelled the last two days worth of food. He coughed feebly a few times, lacking strength due to the blood loss and sedatives still coursing through his veins.

Without warning, the weight on his chest increased as Anthropagi slumped on top of him, apparently unconscious.

"What the…"

Needless to say, the other fairies were not happy.

"What have you done?! You have killed our leader with your poisoned blood!"

"My blood isn't…!"

A small but fierce blow to the side of his head quickly ended that statement. More blows rained down on him as the fairies took out their hatred on him. He was helpless to protect himself.

"ENOUGH!" Cleena shouted and the room went completely still. Shuffling steps were heard as she left Sam's side and made her way over to the table. Apparently she checked his pulse or realized her leader was still breathing. "Anthropagi is not dead. He is merely asleep. There are toxins running through the sacrifice's blood. We must wait for it to cleanse itself before the ritual can be continued. Move him back to his room for now."

Dean was barely conscious now and almost didn't realize the cuffs were being removed from his bloody wrists and ankles. If he had any energy at all, he would have fought for freedom, but he was amazed he could even control his eye lids at this point.

Multiple pairs of small, strong hands wrapped around him with a vice-like grip and and dragged him off of the table and onto the ground, non-too-gently. He grunted in pain as his injuries were aggravated. He was forced to remain in a kneeling position in front of Cleena who apparently was the second in command. The vice president of the fairie kingdom as it were.

"Sam, you are going back with the others."

"NO!" Sam was absolutely determined not to be separated from his brother again. He would fight tooth and nail if he had to, but he was not letting Dean out of his sight. Cleena grabbed Sam's upper arms and began steering him out of the room and down the familiar tunnel system.

Sam felt his anger boiling just below the surface until it was impossible to contain. With a scream of rage he spun out of Cleena's grip and an overwhelming pain erupted in his head. He crumpled to his knees in agony and released the pent up energy. When it was over, he was left panting and spent.

"Cleena?" he gasped. There was no response. He shakily rose to his feet and made his way back towards his brother. The sight he found made his breath hitch in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the other room, Dustin had managed to kick his boot off and used his toes to pick up the paperclip. After three tries, he managed to get it to his mouth, then from his mouth he passed it on to his hand and opened it up. He bent his wrist as much as he could and began to pick the lock. Four minutes later and he had one arm free.

He made quick work of the rest of the cuffs, then hurried over to Bobby. Once he was free also, Dustin moved on to release his teammates from their confines while Bobby began plotting a way out of their situation.

They needed to find the boys, but how could they through this maze of tunnels?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam paused in the doorway to find Dean laying unconscious on the floor and the rest of the room silent. Where did all the fairies go? What happened? Did he do this? When the shock wore off, he dove to his brother's side. _Please be okay…_

"Dean? Dean! Come on man, wake up." He found a small spot on Dean's neck that hadn't been bitten into and waited anxiously to feel a beat beneath his finger tips. He sighed with relief when he found it, sluggish, but existent. He gently tapped the side of Dean's face.

"Come on big brother, I need you to wake up for me. Please, Dean."

Dean groaned and slowly turned his head away from Sam's small slaps, pain etched all over his face.

"That's it… Open your eyes, Dean."

"Sammy?" he grunted out.

"Yeah, bro. You holding up?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I… I'm not sure. What do you think happened?"

"Ugh… I dunno. They were starting to drag me off then this huge burst of energy knocked us all to the ground. I think I hit my head, yet again, so bonus points there. Surprised it's still attached and hasn't disowned me yet…"

"Sorry."

"What the hell for?"

"Uh, I think that energy burst was me."

"Come again?"

"Dean, I think I did that telepathy thing again. I didn't want to be taken away from you and my anger just kinda burst out of me, like a punch. I couldn't control it."

"Yikes. Thank god you've always been a clingy kid, Sammy. I really didn't want a rerun of earlier when fatso woke his damn ass up again."

"Haha. Bet you're glad I had Tango give you the sedative now, aren't you?"

"Oh we are _soo _discussing that later, punk. Where's everyone else? Where's Bobby?"

"Few tunnels over. Let's get them and get outta here." 

"Well I'm in violent agreement with you there. Come on, help me up."

As Sam pulled Dean to his feet, his big brother swayed threateningly and Sam had to tighten his hold around his arms.

"Still with me?"

"Sure, but which one of you?" Dean's blurry gaze seemed to be focused two feet to the left of Sam.

"Pick the one in the middle, dude." Dean's gaze finally landed on him, or reasonably close anyways. Sam shook his head and laughed a little at his brother before pulling one of his arms around his shoulders and dragging Dean through the tunnels, back towards the others.

Just as they rounded another corner they almost ran straight into Bobby and the hunters. Sam stopped short, but Dean kept going, unable to support his body so abruptly. Bobby recovered from his near heart attack and caught Dean, holding him tightly.

Sam released Dean's other arm and gave him to Bobby for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. Dean was no lightweight. He was built entirely of muscle.

Bobby glanced from one Winchester to the other. "Dean? You alright, son?"

"Super. Thanks for asking… and, you know, holding me up."

"S'what I'm here for. What happened? How'd you boys get away?"

Dean turned his head just enough to catch Sam's eye, clearly telling him not to say a word. "We'll explain later, Bobby. Where were you headed just now?"

"To save yer asses, of course."

"Oh good, then we can go now. Anyone know the way out?"

"Back the way we just came," Jason replied. Sam and Bobby each pulled one of Dean's arms over their shoulders and together they supported his weight as they headed back down the tunnel, the others in close pursuit.

"So how did you guys get free?" Sam panted to Bobby while hoisting Dean's arm higher on his shoulders.

"Dustin had a paperclip in his pocket. Pulled a contortionist act, and picked the cuffs. Then he got the rest of us uncuffed."

"Jeez, Bobby… relying on outsiders to save you these days, huh? Losing your touch in your old age," Dean slurred.

"If you didn't already have three or more concussions right now I'd give you another for that comment."

A few steps later and Dean's full weight landed on Sam and Bobby. They glanced sideways at him to find his eyes closed and his head lolling on his shoulders.

"No no no… Dean, wake up! You need to keep your eyes open for me, bro."

"…are op'n, Smammy…"

"Smammy? Dude, seriously? You almost sound drunk."

"Wish I was."

"Come on, man. Open your eyes. We're almost there."

"Too heavy…"

"DAMN IT, DEAN, OPEN YOUR GOD DAMNED EYES!" Bobby roared right next to Dean's ear.

Dean jumped and his eyes flew open. "Shit, Bobby! Where's the freakin' fire, dude? Give a guy a heart attack…"

"Now stay awake. Don't want to risk you goin' into a coma on us."

"Aw, Bobby. You really do care."

"Lord knows why… Come on, keep those feet movin'. Lay off the cheeseburgers for a while, will ya?"

"Are you insulting my physique?"

"No, I'm just insulting you. Keep movin'." About five minutes worth of banter later and they had reached the mouth of the tunnel. One by one, the TAPS crew climbed out, then turned back ready to lend a hand.

"Go on, Bobby. I'll take him up."

"You sure you got 'im?"

"I'm used to carrying him around after all the stunts he's tried to pull off since we were kids. I've got him. Go ahead."

As Bobby cleared the exit, Sam shifted Dean in front of him and was preparing to help his sibling climb when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

TBC

Getting close to the end. One last altercation with Cleena, then freedom unless anyone else has ideas cause I'm all out! Thanks for sticking with me and my delayed posts!!


	18. Merciful

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Sam whirled around, but of course, he didn't see anything. "Bobby! Throw down the colt!"

"Sam? What's goin' on down there?"

"The colt, Bobby!"

Sam heard Bobby take off to the cars to find the gun. He gently pressed Dean into the tunnel wall behind him and stood directly in front of him.

"You can't have him back, whoever you are. You hear me?"

"Oh, Sam. You just couldn't leave things well enough alone could you?"

Sam easily recognized the voice. "I couldn't let you sacrifice my brother, Cleena."

"He is just one human out of millions. One sacrifice, and our people would have been sated for quite some time."

"He is NOT just one human to me! He's EVERYTHING to me! Understand?! He's all I have left, Cleena, and no way in hell would I just let you drain the life out of him to feed your damn leader. Not gonna happen."

"Then perhaps you will give him to me instead? I promise I will not feed off of him."

"Then why the hell would you want him?"

"Hey!" Dean yelled indignantly at his brother.

"No offense…" he whispered over his shoulder. Dean huffed.

"Your brother is attractive to me, Samuel. I would keep him as my own. A mate to replace the man I once loved."

"Ugh, that's just nasty. You want to keep my brother for some kind of freakin' sex slave?!" Dean had gone very quiet behind him. Sam glared and stated firmly, "Don't even think about it, Dean."

He felt Dean shrug behind him and couldn't help but to roll his eyes. His brother would never change.

"What could _you_ possible want from him? Certainly, you being of his kind, would not use him for a feast, nor for pleasure."

"Oh, dude, that's just not right," Dean moaned from behind him, trying to squirm out from behind his brother. Sam pushed back hard until Dean grunted in pain as the weight was crushing his already broken ribs and relented.

"What do I want from him? I just want him to be there for me. Like he always has been. I doubt something like you could understand that. But I need him here to tell his stupid jokes when I'm depressed, or to make derogatory comments when an attractive girl walks by. I just need him to be my brother. I need him by my side."

Dean cleared his throat behind Sam, clearly uncomfortable with Sam's declaration and serious chick flick moment.

"And you know why?" Sam continued. "Because I love him. That's a human emotion that you might not understand. But after everything we've been through together…" Sam found it hard to continue as thoughts of their past few months together, starting with Jess's death, filled his mind. All the times Dean got hurt saving him, all the times his brother was close to death, all the times Dean was there for him when he needed him… He pushed those thoughts out of his head. "I'm not gonna lose him now."

He felt Cleena's breath to his right as though she were trying to get around him to Dean. He pressed harder against Dean, making sure if she tried to get a hold of him, she would fail. Dean grunted again in discomfort.

"Ah, Sammy. Easy, tiger. I'm not goin' anywhere." Dean managed to snake a hand up to his brother's shoulder and squeezed it gently before trying to slide out from behind his brother once again. After all, he was the protector, not Sam.

Sam refused to be pushed aside and stood fast in his position, locking a death grip around Dean's left forearm, far away from his wounds. "No, Dean. It's my turn to protect you for a change, so deal." Sam heard Bobby's heavy footsteps near the entrance again, then heard his harsh breathing as he called down to him.

"Sam?! Head's up!"

Sam glanced up in time to catch the falling colt, cocked it, and swung it wildly around in the seemingly empty tunnel. He stood very still, listening and reaching out with his hunter senses to try and pinpoint where she was.

"How did you do it, Sam? You managed to take down all of my people in one go. I have never seen so much power from a human being."

"We're full of surprises." She was moving again, and he tracked her soft footsteps with the colt.

"It seems so. You have killed many of those I was close to."

"Can't really say I'm sorry about that. You, Dean?"

"Not even a little."

"Anthropagi will awaken, and he will be very hungry, and very angry. He will not give in until he has Dean back."

"He's never gonna get Dean back. And neither are you."

Sam raised the colt as he heard her exhale a mere three feet from him. Dean grabbed his wrist with faster speed than should have been possible in his current state.

"No, Sam! She let me go once, and though I don't like it, I owe her. We gotta give her a chance to run."

"Dean, she set us up! The whole thing was a trap! She let you go to catch the rest of us!"

"I know! Just… let her go. But this is your only freebee, Cleena. If I find out you're attacking people again I will be back and I _will_ kill you, understand? You only get one 'get out of jail free' card."

"You are merciful, Dean Winchester. I am sorry for the pain and betrayal you experienced. You really are an impressive specimen."

"Yeah, yeah… Save it for someone who gives a shit. Sam, let's go."

"But Dean…"

"NOW!"

Sam huffed, tucked the colt into the waistband of his jeans, then began to assist his brother up the ladder while keeping an ear out for any movement by Cleena.

"Bobby? Little help here?" Sam grunted as he helped Dean up another rung and they were close to the opening. Bobby reached down and assisted by pulling Dean up the rest of the way, then reaching back in for Sam.

Dean instantly sank to his knees when Bobby released him, but otherwise stayed upright which was quite the achievement, considering. Once Sam was up he hurried to his brother's side. The others, including the hunters, watched with concern and admiration for the strength and love the boys had for each other.

"Dean? How're you doing, man?" Sam asked softly as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean flinched as Sam accidentally put pressure on his busted ribs. "Sorry."

"S'okay. I'll be fine, Sam. Just gotta get the Earth to stop spinnin'."

"That could lead to a whole lot of problems, man."

"Shut up, Geekboy. You know what I meant."

Sam chuckled, then with Bobby on the other side, they hoisted Dean between them and started their slow walk back to hotel rooms. The other hunters followed silently behind. They had nothing else to say.

When they finally lowered Dean onto his bed he was only half conscious. His body was throbbing with intense pain and he just wanted it to stop. To let the darkness consume him, just for a little while. But Sam and Bobby wouldn't let him. No yet.

"You've gotta stay awake, Dean. Give Bobby a chance to check you over before you go passing out on us." Dean groaned.

"Hasn't he prodded me enough for one hunt?"

"Haven't you gotten yourself hurt enough for one hunt?" Sam volleyed back. Dean just sighed and closed his eyes to try and settle his stomach thanks to the spinning room.

"Open your eyes, Dean."

"'m not goin' to sleep, Sam. Just resting. Chill."

"But you'll fall asleep if you stay like that too long. Come on, man. Just a little longer. For me?"

"Dude, you're such a chick." Nevertheless, Dean forced his eyes back open and almost fell off the bed when he saw Bobby standing directly over him. "Christ, Bobby! Will you stop doing that?!"

"Sorry, kid. Gotcha to wake up though, didn't I?"

"That's just cruel." Dean forced his body to relax again because he muscles killed when they contracted.

"I've got no idea where to start this time. You're a goddamn mess."

"Oh come on, Bobby. I've had worse. Can't think of when… but I'm sure I have."

"Is that supposed to be comfortin'? Cause it ain't. Our main concern is all these bites. How's the burn?"

"God, Bobby. You've gotta make it stop soon for me, okay?" It was the closest to pleading Dean had ever been around his friend. Bobby's heart clenched at the words. The acid-like burn that had been plaguing Dean's system from the single bite on his wrist must be fifty times worse with all the additional bites. Bobby grimaced, knowing he'd have to flush out the boy's system again with holy water. Never a pleasant experience.

"I'll take care of it right now, son. Just hang in there for me." Dean nodded but kept his jaw clenched against the growing pain. Bobby glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the crew standing just inside the doorway, looking helpless and out of place. "Gonna need some help over here."

Sam was immediately by Dean's side and Jason and his crew moved in to surround the bed, ready to repay their debt in any way possible.

Sam's eyes grew wide as Bobby filled a needle, half with holy water, and half with a pain killer. Their eyes locked, Bobby's clearly conveying an apology and a 'it has to be done' expression. Sam placed a bracing and comforting hand on his big brother's shoulder who cried out instantly. Sam quickly pulled away.

"What? What happened?"

"Shoulder…" Dean bit out.

"Oh, right… Uh… I accidentally dislocated it while trying to keep him in bed before. Sorry about that," Jason admitted. Sam winced in sympathy, knowing it was pretty much done under his orders.

"That's easily fixable. Done it plenty of times." Bobby moved off the bed to Dean's injured arm. He grasped his wrist and his upper arm, braced his foot against Dean's ribcage (steering clear of the busted ones), and prepared to yank it back into place. "Take a deep breath and hold it, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah… This isn't my first time either, gramps." With that, Bobby pulled hard and a suction sound was heard followed by a loud pop.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled out, then cradled his arm against his chest. Bobby fashioned a sling out of an old long-sleeved shirt he had and tied it around Dean.

"Right then. I need you guys to help hold him down, cause this ain't gonna be pleasant." He picked up the needle again as Dean felt strong hands positioned strategically all over his body preventing movement.

"Bobby? What're you…" Dean trailed off as he saw the long syringe. "What the hell is that for?"

"Gotta clean out yer system, kiddo. It's flooded with the fairie poison. Just drinkin' the holy water won't be as effective as last time."

"Oh you can't be serious!"

"Like the plague. Don't worry. It'll be over before ya know it and it'll help stop the burnin' in yer body."

"I'd rather the burn, thanks."

"Too bad. Everyone ready?" There were tentative nods all around. Dean started to struggle against them. Sam stayed up near Dean's head, holding his torso down with one hand and using the other to soothingly stroke through his brother's sweaty hair.

"You're going to be okay, Dean," he whispered as Bobby squirt some fluid out of the top of the needle to make sure there were no air bubbles.

"Sam, I don't think I can do this. I _hate _needles, and I don't think I can stay conscious with another dose of holy water. I just can't."

"It's okay, Dean. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere. Don't look at the needle. Close your eyes or look at me."

"Sam, move yer hand." Sam glanced at his hand over Dean's heart then up at Bobby questioningly. He had purposefully stayed out of the way of Dean's arm so Bobby could inject it. Apparently, Bobby wasn't planning on using Dean's arm. He swallowed hard and moved his hand up to Dean's face, turning it towards himself so Dean wouldn't see what Bobby was going to do. He swallowed against the bile rising in his throat.

"Stay with me, Dean. Please. Just stay with me."

TBC

What do you think? Comments, ideas…?


	19. Taking the Plunge

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Bobby held the needle a few inches above Dean's heart. This felt horribly cruel, but he knew it was necessary to cleanse Dean's blood of the poison. He nodded to Sam who continued his comforting litany to Dean and everyone else tightened their grips.

With one last sigh at the injustice of it all, Bobby plunged the needle through Dean's chest and emptied the contents into his heart.

Dean screamed in surprised panic and pain as he was hit with the most torturous burn of his life. It flooded through his entire body, confusing his mind to the point of which he actually thought he was on fire. If he could get his lungs to respond and stop screaming, he'd plead for his brother to douse the flames.

The pain continued to crescendo until his voice was choked off and he was reduced to writhing is silent agony. Tears fell down Sam's cheeks and he strengthened his hold on his brother and resumed stroking his hair in useless comfort. After a few more seconds, Dean mercifully passed out and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as they released their grips.

"Thank god. Sam, grab that other bottle of holy water and start cleansing the bites from the outside while he's out of it. I'll get this side." Sam furiously wiped at his eyes and pulled himself together. He and Bobby worked to clean the punctures as the others watched with bated breath wondering how these two men knew so much about medical care, and marveled at how they worked as a team.

"Let's try to get him to swallow some of this while he's out. It's not the safest plan, but if we can manage to do it without causin' him more pain, I'm all fer tryin'."

"Me too," Sam stated. He tilted his brother's head up once again and Bobby gently pried his mouth open. He poured small amounts in at a time and grew anxious as the water simply collected in the boy's mouth, his muscles too weak to even force the life water down into his body. Bobby then tried massaging Dean's bruised throat gently until the muscles contracted and he thankfully swallowed it.

Sam eased his brother back down again and went to the bathroom for a wet cloth. When he returned, he used it to start gently rubbing the symbols and sweat off Dean's body while Bobby stitched up the slice on his chest from the knife.

Lastly, Bobby checked the rest of Dean's cuts, bites, and bruises, determining that they weren't life-threatening and carefully bandaging them.

"Sam, you should get some rest. He'll be out for a few hours at least, and I'll wake you when he starts stirrin'."

"Thanks, Bobby, but I really can't sleep right now. You go ahead."

"Nah. I'm good too."

"I'll go grab us some coffee," Grant volunteered.

"I'll come with. There's a small café just down the street," Dustin declared and the two of them exited the room as quietly as possible.

Tango pulled up a chair a few feet away from the bed and rested his head in his hands. This was by far the longest trip of his life. He was going to need weeks to sort everything out.

Jason walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tango jumped and looked up, sighing with relief when he realized who it was.

"You alright, Buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah… You, J?"

"Will be in time. Gotta love Ireland, huh?"

Tango laughed softly and scrubbed at his face. "Yeah, I guess. Steve's gonna be glad he didn't make it."

"Poor kid… Hope he's okay after that whole episode in the airport. I mean, I know he hates flying, but I didn't realize he was that bad."

"He almost made it, man. He was actually on the plane and everything."

"Yeah, well… He's improving. He'll get there some day. He's a strong guy."

"I can't wait to get home. It's been interesting here and all, but let's _never_ take a job here again, okay?"

Jason laughed and clapped Tango on the back. "We go where we're needed, dude. But I'll understand if you want to sit the next one out."

Tango nodded appreciatively. He'd have to give it some serious consideration before he willing hunted elements here again. But wherever TAPS went, so did he. They were a family.

The two men watched Bobby and Sam who kept a vigil over their fallen loved one. It was obvious Dean was still battling a reasonably high fever as he would alternate between breaking out in a sweat and shivering. Occasionally, he would groan and try to curl in on himself or try to move to a more comfortable position, but Bobby and Sam would hold him steady to prevent him from hurting himself further.

Once or twice a small whimper escaped the man's lips as his attempts were thwarted, clearly shattering his little brother's heart. But then the pained lines in his face would smooth out and he would sink into a deeper sleep yet again. His two protectors took turns cooling him down with wet clothes.

Just as Sam dropped his cloth back into the water bucket beside Dean's bed, Grant walked back in followed by Dustin, their arms laden with coffees.

"You guys are lifesavers. Thanks," Sam stated with conviction as he took the offered coffee. Bobby nodded his thanks and agreement as well. Once everyone had their coffees and silence fell over the room again, Bobby decided to break the awkwardness. Plus, he felt he'd spare Dean the embarrassment of waking up surrounded by all these people while he was half naked yet again.

"If you guys are alright, yer welcome to take off. Sam and I've got things handled from here. Thanks fer all yer help."

"Nah, thank _you_, man. You saved our asses back there, a few times. All three of you," Jason returned.

"'s what we do."

"So I've been told. Cudos. That's one hellova lifestyle you guys got yourselves into."

"Yer's isn't too far off, ya know."

"Yeah, well… Just, thanks. Maybe we'll see you guys around, back in the states?"

"Ya never know, do ya? Take it easy, fellas."

"You guys too. Hope he recovers okay."

"He's a strong kid. He'll pull through, like always."

They all shook hands and the TAPS crew headed towards the door.

"Once we review the evidence we caught here, do you want us to send it to you?" Grant asked just before he stepped through the threshold.

Sam shrugged, then grinned. "Yeah, sure. Why not. I'm interested to see what you guys managed to get on camera." He scribbled down Bobby's auto garage address on a slip of paper by the motel phone and handed it to Grant. "Just send it here for us. I think we'll be visiting for a while." Sam shot Bobby a questioning look and Bobby quickly nodded his acceptance. Anything to give the boys some down time and let Dean heal.

Grant nodded once more, smiled at the men before him, then turned to catch up with his own team.

"This stuff aught to be interesting, huh J?"

"Definitely, little buddy. Let's get home."

Sam and Bobby watched from the window as the men pulled away in their rented trucks, then turned back to their charge.

"Do you think we should get him to a hospital, Bobby?"

"Oh I'm sure he'd _love _that."

"If it'll help him, I don't give a damn how pissed he'll get."

"I think he'll pull through just fine, son. He'll be back to his arrogant, annoying self in no time."

Sam sighed. "I know. I just wish he didn't keep doing this to himself."

"Doin' what?" Bobby was pretty sure he knew _exactly _what Sam meant, but he wanted to be sure they were on the same page.

"Putting himself in harm's way to save others. I know it's part of the job and all, but he doesn't have any sense of self worth. He thinks everyone's lives are more important than his own, and it's gonna get him killed someday."

"Gets that from yer dad."

"You mean dad made him that way. He was always drilling Dean to watch over me, protect the innocent, use your own body as a shield…"

"John loved both of you boys. More than anything. I know he could be an ass sometimes and failed to show it, but believe me, you boys mean the world to that man, no matter what he said or did. And give him some credit… Most of that stuff Dean took on himself. He didn't need to be told to do it. Especially when it came to protecting you. You're his little brother after all."

"I don't care, Bobby! It's not fair! He's also _my _brother, and I'd protect him with my life as well, but he never lets me! Why does he think his life isn't worth living?"

Dean moaned again and tossed his head from side to side. Bobby knew he had to waylay Sam's tirade or they would wake the boy up.

"Son, listen to me. I know you love yer brother just as much as he loves you, but Dean's seen and done things even you can't imagine throughout his life. It's molded him into the man he is today. You can't ask him to change now. It's just not gonna happen."

Sam felt the familiar sting behind his eyes and sniffed, looking away from Bobby to his brother in order to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"God, Bobby… I've lived with him almost all of my life, and you still know more about him than I do. You know he never talks about the four years I went off to college and left him behind?"

"A lot of shit happened then, Sam. I can't blame him for wanting to protect you from it."

"This probably sounds creepy, but I used to know every scar on his body. I was there at ever hunt and I was there to help patch him up when dad carried him home. I remember what town we were in and which creature did it. I've always remembered cause ever cut or gouge he got, it took more of his innocence away and I hated dad for that. I hated him for dragging my brother into his quest for revenge and ruining the childhood and life he could have had. But even more than that, I hate myself for leaving him to battle it all alone. At least back then I had his back. But taking care of him just now… I saw so many scars that I've never seen before. I don't know them, Bobby. But I do know he might not have gotten them if I was there to back him up like I should have."

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now as he kept his eyes locked on Dean's momentarily still form.

"Don't you dare beat yerself up for wanting a life of yer own. Sam, hunting isn't for everyone, and I knew when you were a kid that it wasn't the lifestyle for you. You were too smart, too hungry for knowledge to want to be a part of the savagery of hunting."

"He had dreams too, Bobby. He didn't always want to be a hunter. But dad needed him, and that became all that mattered. He pushed his own life away and became the good little soldier dad needed. He did what I couldn't. And he's been paying for it ever since."

"It was yer brother's choice, Sam. Not yers. He wanted to stay by John's side and he did. You wanted to become something more, and you did. That's the way life goes sometimes. But we both know once Dean sets his mind to somethin', there ain't no changin' it. He's bullheaded."

"Doesn't change the fact that I had no right to abandon him."

"Look at me, Sam. You didn't abandon anyone. You had every right to go to school. They probably never told you this, but they were proud of you. Proud you broke away from the family business and made somethin' of yerself."

At that, Sam cracked a small smile. "Dean did. The night before I left. He told me he was proud of me and that was never going to change. He said dad would get over it and not to worry. He would take care of the old man while I was gone. But he made me promise not to forget about him and to keep in touch. Bobby, I was so scared he wouldn't forgive me that when he called a week later, I didn't pick it up. He continued to call throughout the rest of the month, and I never answered. I was just glad he didn't forget about _me_. Then the phone calls stopped, and it was the loneliest I ever felt. We didn't talk again till I tackled him in my apartment. He always stood by my, and I rejected him. I had no right to do that, and there is nothing you can say to prove otherwise."

"You couldn't move on if you were holding on to the past, Sam. You didn't answer cause you knew they were probably inviting you on a hunt nearby. They weren't prepared to let you go. If you had answered, they would have persuaded you to go, just like Dean did when he showed up. You know that. If you had answered, you would have lost yer chance at a safe and normal life. You made the right choice."

"What happened while I was away, Bobby? What made all those new scars? Why won't he talk to me about it?"

"Son, it's not really my place to fill you in. Yes, I was there for a lot of it. Yes, I remember where he got most of those scars. Yer brother went through many different layers of hell, Sam. But if Dean doesn't want you know, I'm sure there's a reason."

"Damn right there is," a deep, pained mumble came from the bed. Bobby and Sam swung back towards Dean to find his clouded green eyes locked menacingly on Bobby as if daring him to say one more word about it.

TBC

Any ideas on what happened to Dean? Anyone actually want to know, or should I just leave it a deeply buried secret and continue with the recovery now that Dean's awake? If you do want to know, should Sam find out from Bobby, Dean, or both? Any more suggestions? And I hope you all enjoyed the major chick flick! Couldn't resist, mates! Happy holidays to everyone!!!!


	20. Trust Vs Guilt

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Dean! You're awake!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Good thing too, cause otherwise I'da missed the chick flick of the year."

Dean tried to force himself upright and groaned in pain before sinking back into the pillows, exhausted. Bobby and Sam rushed to his side to assist him, but he waved them off.

Undeterred, Bobby sat on the bed next to Dean's hip and began assessing him once more. Sam sat on the other side and stared at the bandages on Dean's chest, unable to meet his eyes. Dean stared back at Sam, daring him to comment, but to his disgruntle, Bobby spoke first.

"How's the burnin' feelin'?"

"Mostly gone."

"You bein' honest, or am I gunna have ta beat it outta ya?"

Dean just smirked in response.

"How about the shoulder? Looks swollen…" Bobby reached forward to prod the bruised and inflamed limb but Dean grabbed his wrist with his uninjured arm.

"It's fine, Bobby."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Cause I've had enough injuries to be able to tell on my own, thanks."

"No arguments here. If it could be broken or swollen, I'm sure you've managed it over the years. On the other hand, I also know ya to be a stubborn pain in the ass. Ergo, I'm checkin' it cause I can't rely on yer word."

"Does everyone here think that? Jesus! Since when was I untrustworthy?"

"You're not, Dean!" Sam quickly rebuked.

"Oh really? Cause I tell you time and time again to drop the past and focus on the future, then I'm out for a few minutes and you're grillin' Bobby for answers? What the hell is that about, Sammy?"

"What? Dean, no. It wasn't like that. We were just talking and the discussion headed towards that general topic. That's all. Not like he was going to tell me anything anyways. Wish you felt you could trust me enough to tell me yourself…"

"I've always trusted you, Sam! Why don't you trust me?! Have I ever led you astray?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Have I ever lied to you without damn good reason?"

"No, Dean…"

"Alright then! So why is it when I say to let something drop you just keep prying? For the last time, man, let it go."

"Okay, already! I didn't realize it was so important to you. I was just curious. I mean, I didn't hear a single thing about you or dad for four years…"

"Well whose fault was that?" Dean tried to force himself upright again in anger, but he just couldn't override the pain. "Aaahhh!" He collapsed backwards once again and both Bobby and Sam reached out to support him. Dean's nerves were already shot, and their constant babying wasn't helping in the least. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Dean, just take it easy, son," Bobby tried to sooth the agitated man as Sam recoiled from his brother's rage.

"Take it easy? Take it easy! How do you propose I do that, Bobby? Huh? I'm so freakin' wound up in this stupid little motel room! I need to get back on the road. But I can't cause we're in a completely different god damn country and I have to take a freakin' plane back to the states before I can set foot in my baby again, and we all know how much I love planes, and those damn fairies are still alive so we can't even take the fuckin' plane until we finish this hunt, and I don't have the strength to do that yet so how the hell am I supposed to take it easy?!"

Dean was starting to hyperventilate. This was definitely not how Bobby was planning the boy's recovery. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed!

"You done yet? Breathe, Dean. Nice and easy. You need to calm down or yer gonna pass out again."

"So not helping, Bobby!" Dean growled back before breaking out in a coughing fit and attempting to curl on his side to lessen the intense pain roaring through his ribs. Sam jumped back in again and quickly slid higher on the bed to protect his brother. He rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back, frowning deeply at the heat and moisture he felt there.

Dean tried to brush him off again, still frustrated and angry, but lacked the strength. Sam refused to yield this time and kept up the soft rubbing and occasional pats to help Dean's breathing relax. Bobby snuck two fingers underneath Dean's chin to gauge his pulse and was slightly alarmed at the erratic pace of the boy's heart. He hoped it was simply due to Dean's rage and not a side effect of the medicine he had injected there.

Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest and found himself hoping the same thing. Which reminded him…

"Bobby? What the hell… was with jabbing… me through… the heart?" he gasped out.

"Had to make sure it killed the virus."

"How about… a little warning… next time?"

"So you can panic and cause yerself more harm? Don't think so."

"Good point…"

"Now hold still and relax a minute so I can make sure you didn't do just that." Finally, Dean submitted, too tired to give a damn anymore.

Sam helped Bobby carefully roll Dean flat on his back once more as the coughing subsided. As Bobby prodded his newly relocated shoulder, Dean hissed and his muscles tensed in pain. Bobby frowned at him.

"Fine my ass, Dean. How long was it outta place?"

"I dunno. Couple hours."

"Damn it, son. That's gonna be tender for a few weeks at least. The entire joint is swollen and half the muscles are torn pretty badly."

"I think that's the least of my problems, Bobby." Dean did not miss the concern that flashed through his friends eyes. Sam didn't even _try_ to hide _his_ worry. Dean rolled his eyes at his over anxious family. "I'm just sayin' after a major concussion and becomin' dinner for a bunch of short freaks, a busted shoulder doesn't seem so bad." He tried to focus on his friend, but couldn't get his eyes to cooperate. There seemed to be too many Bobbys for him to keep track of. Bobby caught the confused looked and Dean's drifting gaze.

Bobby grabbed his pen light from his med kit and stood at the head of the bed. "Look straight ahead, Dean." He carefully shined the light into Dean's eyes and to his dismay, he found plenty of evidence to suggest that Dean had one helluva concussion. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Sadly for Dean, Bobby didn't miss the boy's attempt at cheating by closing one eye quickly to narrow down his choices. "Uh…"

"Don't bother answerin', I can tell yer seein' more than ya should be." He and Sam gently lifted Dean's head a few inches so Bobby could check the gouge in the back of Dean's head. He lifted a corner of the bandage he had placed there only a few hours ago and winced at the raw looking cut that was still occasionally oozing blood. "Dean, can ya lay on yer stomach for me?"

"Aw, now what?" Dean grumbled, slowly preparing to flip over and combat the pain that was sure to come with the movement.

"You really gotta ask that question? Or are you plannin' on putting up with the multiple vision forever?"

Dean's glazed eyes flicked to Sam who shot him a very worried look. He attempted to smile, ever the comforting big brother, and cracked a joke. "Depends if I get to look at a hot chick or Sammy here. If it's a hot chick, it'd be like she had multiple hot sisters, but I just can't take more than one Sammy bossin' me around."

"Well in the state yer in, I doubt you'll be in the presence of hot women anytime soon. You'll be stuck with me and Sam."

"Gross. In that case, fix it, man."

"Then flip over."

They eased Dean onto his stomach, pausing when they felt his muscles tense against the pain, then continuing when he relaxed again. Bobby carefully removed the rest of the bandage, took out some more supplies, and ordered Sam to get some ice and a towel. Once he had everything in place, he began by putting in a few small stitches to close the gash, then doused it in alcohol which Dean didn't appreciate very much, and lastly he replaced the old bandage with a fresh bandage and taped it in place.

"Sam, hold that ice on his head for a while to see if we can stop the swellin' a bit. His head's big enough already."

"Only cause it's full of knowledge," Dean jested back and the other two erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" He winced as the ice filled towel made contact with the back of his head.

"Just hold still, Dean," Sam chuckled out at his fuming brother. Bobby moved on to check Dean's ribs, which felt really awkward seeing as Dean was laying on them now so Bobby had to reach around, then up and under him as though giving him the heimlich.

"Dude, this is so not… Argh!... cool."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yer right. Still really tender then, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"We'll getcha some more pain killers in a minute. Hang in there."

"What _now_?"

"I'd like to find out what's causin' this fever of yers if you don't mind."

"What if I do?"

"I don't really give a damn."

"Didn't think so."

Bobby checked the claw marks in Dean's shoulder but wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried that they weren't infected. Sam saw Bobby's frown.

"What's wrong, Bobby? They look fine to me."

"That _is _the problem, Sam. If nothin' is infected, what's causin' the high temp?"

"Well, he's been through a lot. Maybe that's just his system trying to cope."

"My _system _is copin' just fine, Sammy. I'm okay, guys. Just give me a few days to heal and I'll be good as new."

"I guess we'll find out then. Unless yer hidin' somethin' else we should know about?" Bobby gave Dean a 'you better start talkin' now' look. He shot Bobby the most innocent face he could.

"I've got nothin' to hide! Why would I?"

"Cause that's what you do best. I don't believe you."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya. You've seen everything with your own eyes. A little more than I'm comfortable with, actually…"

"Dean, did they do anything else to you when they took you away?" Sam questioned.

"Like what, Sam?"

"I dunno… Anything?"

"No. Nothing. Okay? I'm telling you I'll be fine in a few days."

"Bobby, you can't catch mono from a fairie, can you?"

"WHAT?! Sam, you're insane, dude."

"I've never thought about it before, Sam. I s'pose it could be possible. Why? Did she kiss 'im?"

"Twice."

"Oh for the love of…"

"Dean! Shut up for a second, will ya? Unless you know of anything else it could be…"

"I already told you I didn't, Sam. What more do you want from me?"

"Boys! Let's just take it one day at a time here, okay? Dean, why don't you try to get some sleep. Ya need anything?"

"Yeah, some peace and quiet and less prodding and poking if you don't mind."

"I'll get ya some pain meds, and then we'll leave ya be. Mind you I'll have to check on you in a few hours or so."

"Great. Can't wait."

"Do you want to flip over again or are you comfortable on yer stomach?"

"I'd rather not move again anytime soon if it's all the same to you."

"Alright. I'm afraid we only have vials of pain killers, so yer gonna feel a little pinch…"

Bobby pulled the waistband of Dean's boxers down a few inches and jabbed the needle into him.

"Ah, shit!" Dean yelped.

"Sorry, kid. You won't be feelin' it in a minute though, so no worries."

"Jesus, Bobby… You're not allowed near the sharp objects ever again. Sam, you're in charge while I take a siesta."

"No problem, Dean." Bobby moved the boxers back over his hips and Sam pulled a sheet up to his brother's waist followed by a warm blanket.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean mumbled softly into his pillow, already falling asleep.

"Anytime, bro. Sleep well."

TBC

We'll find out what happened to Dean when Sam was away in the next chapter. Stay with me! Anymore suggestions? Luv u all! Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	21. Outnumbered

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

When Dean had finally surrendered to the pleasant darkness, Sam sat by his side.

"Son, why don't you take a rest now that you know he's okay?"

"No, Bobby. I'm not leaving his side. Never again."

"You can't keep an eye on him ever second of every day, Sam. It's just not logical."

"I don't care. I abandoned him once, and I'm never gonna do it again. He needs me, Bobby. Maybe not as much as I need him, but…"

"He needs you more than life itself. You aughta know that by now. The boy sold his soul for ya after all."

"God, and I am so sorry for it. How could he do it, Bobby? After dad did it to him, how could he do it to me? How could he think I'd want to live without him by my side?"

"Sometimes that brother of yers doesn't think, Sam. He just acts. And he knew he couldn't live without cha. I was pissed as all hell with 'im after I found out, but I've come to realize, he'da died just the same without ya. You two need each other, and it's always been that way. He kinda took a turn for the worst when you left. Mind you it wasn't yer fault. He just got a little lost is all. Became reckless, even more so than now. He was pickin' fights with people left and right, even yer daddy…"

"Wait, dad didn't do that to…"

"No! Course not. Yer dad never raised a hand or anything else against Dean. But the more they argued, the more they fell apart. And yer dad was all Dean had at the time, so pushing him away left yer brother as alone as I'm sure he's ever felt. Every hunt we were afraid it would be his last. He'd jump in front of sharp claws, use himself as bait wherever possible, and goad the nasties till they wanted to rip his head off. We had ta keep a close eye on him."

Sam sighed and bit his lip. "Just tell me one thing, Bobby. If I had been there, could I have saved my brother from any of those new scars?"

"Oh, Sam. You know there's no way of tellin' that. What happened, happened. But I can say your father was always watchin' out for 'im, as was I, and if the two of us couldn't protect him, I'd doubt anyone else could either. We were just outnumbered that day everything went to hell."

"Outnumbered? By what?"

"I've said too much as is, Sam. Please, just let it drop fer now. He'll talk to ya about it later if he really wants ya ta know. Sorry, kid."

"It's alright. I understand, and I appreciate you looking out for him while I was gone."

"No problem. It was an honor workin' side by side with the famous Winchesters."

Sam laughed, finally allowing himself to relax a little after everything that had happened. They made it out alive, and that was all that mattered in the end.

He softly placed a loving hand on Dean's bare back, still worried to feel the heat seeping up his own arm. However, he was comforted to feel the more regulated heartbeat and rhythmic breathing from within his brother's chest.

Sam was also concerned about the fact that Dean didn't have Sam in a headlock for touching him while he was asleep. Clearly, his hunting skills had taken a back seat to his exhaustion. All of John's training went out the window. Dean had passed his protection onto his little brother. He trusted Sam enough to let his defenses down. Sam was determined to earn that trust.

He didn't know how long he sat like that with his brother, occasionally feeling his forehead and neck, as well as checking his pulse. Eventually, Bobby intruded and whispered to Sam that he was heading out to pick up some food for them. Sam's stomach growled his approval.

Bobby quietly slid the door open, then pulled it shut behind him. Unfortunately, the locking mechanisms were not as quiet. Dean jolted awake as he heard the door snap shut. He groaned as the sudden movement sent spikes of pain throughout his abused body. Sam used the hand that was already on his brother's back to help steady him.

"Easy, Dean. It's okay. Bobby's just gone to get us some grub. Go back to sleep."

Dean rubbed at his eyes and slowly eased himself over onto his back with a little help from Sam. "Nah, I'm good. I could use a drink though."

"Water?"

"Preferably somethin' a little stronger."

"Dean…"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Water's fine."

Silence fell over the room as Sam got Dean's drink and his brother greedily gulped it down. As Dean laid back against his pillows and sighed in content, Sam spoke up.

"Dean, about when I went to Stanford…"

Dean rolled his eyes and felt his anger boiling up again just under the surface. "For cryin' out loud, Sammy! Can't you learn to just drop…"

"I was going to say, I understand if you want to keep it to yourself. It's none of my business. I'm just glad you made it out okay."

"Oh."

There was that awkward silence again… Dean couldn't stand his brother looking so dejected on his account.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Sam?"

"I just wanted to fill in some of the blanks. You know, the time I couldn't be with you. Fill the four year void a bit."

Dean nodded his understanding. He had been wanting to ask Sam about Stanford as well, but didn't feel as though it was his right to know. After all, his brother had cut him out on purpose, separating his normal life from his previous life as a hunter. Dean sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Whadoya wanna know?"

"Anything. Everything. The hunts you guys went on, the places you traveled, what gave you all those new scars that I wasn't there for…"

"So that's what this is all about? You think you could have spared me a little pain if you were there, watchin' my back?"

"Well, yeah to an extent…"

"Sam, there was nothin' you could've done. Okay? Trust me. We just weren't prepared for that particular hunt."

"All of those were from one hunt?!"

"Most of 'em. This one here," he pointed to a small, round healed-over puncture wound in his left shoulder, just below the collar bone, "I got from a Wendigo in Montana. And the one above my left knee was thanks to a pissed off spirit in Iowa who liked to throw knives. Didn't quite dodge it fast enough. But the rest are from that major hunt in Arkansas."

"What were you after? Bobby said you guys were outnumbered?"

"So you were talkin' about it while I was out, yet again, after I specifically told you to drop it…"

"That was all he said, Dean, I swear."

"Whatever. We were hunting a pack of werewolves, but we thought there were only four. So me, dad, and Bobby decided we could handle it by ourselves. When we found their den though, there was over two dozen of them."

Sam gasped at the idea. They had never, _never_, come across that many supernatural entities at one time. Just the thought was horrifying.

"What did you guys do?"

"We tried to sneak back out without waking them. The moon was just coming up and they hadn't changed yet. You see, that was the plan, to strike just before they turned cause that's when a wolf is most vulnerable."

Sam nodded, remembering coming across that particular detail when researching to save Madison.

"Anyway, we had almost made it out when a stupid owl started hooting a few feet away and the damn things began to stir. One by one they started to catch our scent on the air and before we knew it, we were being hunted through the forest."

Dean paused there and his eyes glazed slightly, giving Sam the impression he was lost in deep thought. He was torn between prompting his brother and letting him reminisce a little. However, he decided it probably wasn't a good memory for Dean to be getting caught up in.

"Dean? You alright, man?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, the three of us separated to break up the group and lessen the odds in our favor. Dad broke left, Bobby stayed straight, and I took to the right. Nine of them followed me, but I was holding my own pretty well until I heard Bobby yell out. I think one of them took a swipe at his forearm. You've seen his scars before but he told you they were from…"

"Rumsfeld. Yeah, I never believed him though. Rumsfeld was a great dog."

"Right, well I got distracted for a few seconds, searching the darkness for Bobby cause he sounded so close, and next thing I know, two of them tackled me from behind and I was on the ground, my gun soaring into the darkness. I had only taken out four of them, which left five to easily pin me down and have at it. I guess I must have screamed cause dad and Bobby found me not long after and took out the last five. We were all in pretty ragged condition…"

"But you worst of all."

Sam and Dean jumped. They hadn't heard Bobby return. So much for hunter instincts. They had been so caught up in the story that Bobby had snuck right into the doorway before they noticed he was back.

"Hey, man. Whatdja get?"

Sam's face fell as he realized Dean's diversion tactic for what it was and assumed that was the last he'd be hearing of the story. Bobby noticed and was quick to console him by keeping Dean on topic.

"You were such a mess, we hardly recognized ya."

"Okay, Bobby, I think Sam gets it."

"Ya can't just leave a story halfway through, Dean. Yer killin' yer brother with the suspense."

"There isn't really much left to tell. You guys dragged me back to the hotel, patched me up, and within a few days, we were off to the next hunt."

"Basically, but those were the longest coupla days in my life. Yer daddy and I weren't sure you were gonna make it, son. You had lost so much blood already and we couldn't get it to stop."

"I think Sam's heard enough, Bobby. Drop it."

Bobby ignored the underlying threat in Dean's tone and continued on. "You finally opened the door to the past, you might as well lay it all out on the table now. You were absolutely delirious, but the only word that kept comin' outta yer mouth was 'Sam'. Call Sam, where's Sam, protect Sam…"

"Why didn't anyone call me? Why didn't anyone tell me he was hurt so badly?"

An apologetic look consumed Bobby's face and Dean's gaze became fixed on the bedspread covering him.

"We tried to call ya, Sam. You didn't answer."

Sam's throat closed as the honest truth hit him hard. His brother tried to reach him when he needed him the most, and Sam rejected him. "Oh god… Dean, I am so sorry, I…"

"Stop it, Sam. You didn't know. You see, that's why I didn't want to tell you. Cause I knew you'd start blamin' yourself for shit that was outta your control."

"How was picking up the phone out of my control? I should have been there for you, Dean. I should have had your back…"

"No, Sam. You shouldn't have. You should have been partying with your friends or making out with your girlfriend, or anything normal. You weren't made for this life, Sam. Me and dad were, and that's fine, but you were special. You deserved to break away and make something of yourself…"

"So did you, Dean. You used to want to be a fireman. Remember? You told me before dad died. That's what you should've been. Dad had no right to drag you into his plot for revenge."

"Dad didn't drag me into anything. I watched mom die, Sam. Okay? I saw it with my own eyes. _I _decided when I found out the supernatural could be hunted down that that was exactly what I was going to do until I took out the thing that killed her. It wasn't dad's choice. It was mine and mine alone."

"Bullshit. I'm sure a part of you wanted justice, but it was dad's brainwashing and military training that made you think it was the life you wanted. We were raised as soldiers. We didn't even have a childhood, and I know that must have been so much worse on you cause you could remember mom and what it was like before she died. You had a normal life and it was taken from you."

"And when life throws lemons at you, you make lemonade. I'm sorry, but I couldn't just sit in a classroom and pretend to give a damn about plate tectonics when I knew what was really out there. And why are we talking about this? I thought we were discussing the werewolf attack?"

"Classic diversionary tactic once again. You never let us talk about this kind of stuff. You can't keep bottling it up, man. One day it's gonna kill you."

"Not if this fever gets me first."

Sam was jolted back to reality and the pain his brother was suffering. How stupid could he be, tormenting his wounded brother? They could discuss this all later. Right now, Dean's health was their first priority.

"Sorry, Dean. How're you feeling now? The rest help at all?"

Dean looked relieved that Sam was finally letting up. "Yeah, a little I think. Pain meds are still holdin' out, which is awesome. I could use some food though. It's been a while since I actually ate, rather than been someone else's feast."

Bobby passed out the sandwiches and the conversation turned to light banter, clearing the atmosphere a bit.

TBC

I love telling stories! There will be another major past event in the next chapter and of course more chick flick moments. Hope you'll all enjoy!! As always, if you've got any ideas you'd like to see in this story, feel free to let me know and I'll try to work it in!


	22. Shattered

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!

As they finished eating, Dean's stomach gave a painful lurch. He quickly wrapped a hand around his midsection and placed his other fist against his mouth.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Ugh, Bobby, I don't feel so good…" Sam quickly placed the back of his hand against his brother's forehead, concern written all over his face.

"Relax, Sam. Yer brother's just got himself a cold." Bobby handed them the trash can that was next to the door.

"A what?" Sam and Dean said at the exact same time, completely taken aback.

"A _cold_. Even us hunters can fall victim to the normal viruses and diseases. Looks like all the stupid stuff numnuts has pulled lately has finally gotten the best of 'im. His immune system just threw in the towel and called it quits."

"Traitor…" Dean muttered to himself.

"How do you know, Bobby? What did you figure out?" Sam asked.

"First off, fairies can NOT spread diseases, simply cause they can't catch or carry them. Secondly, I just thought it through. With all the blood loss and stress he's been goin' through, it's no wonder he caught somethin'."

Sam sagged in relief. Leave it to Dean to not complain about a dislocated shoulder or major concussion but to moan and groan when it came to a common cold. Typical.

"Down a little OJ and you'll be good as new."

"WHAT! Dude, that's just nasty…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Orange juice, Dean. Not OJ the criminal."

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that."

"Uh huh. Get plenty of rest and take some meds and you'll be back on yer feet in no time. Course, you ain't leavin' my house till I give ya a clean bill of health first."

"Or if we get a lead on a hunt," Dean supplied.

"Not happenin'. You're not huntin' until I say yer ready either. You need to relax for a while and unwind a bit."

"You can't hold us prisoner!"

"Wanna bet? Besides, it's two against one. Sam's got yer best interests at heart too."

Dean slumped back against his pillows, arms crossed, and sulked, making him appear as though he were a five year old again. But all fun and games aside, Sam had to get one last chick flick moment out.

"Hey, Dean, thanks for telling me, man. You know, about the werewolves. It means a lot."

"Sure thing, Sammy. I'm glad we've got it out in the open."

Bobby's face grew suddenly very serious. "Not all those marks you've got are from the furry critters. While yer airin' out yer laundry, the shape shifter incident was much worse than those werewolves."

Dean sent Bobby a threatening glare. "Don't you even _think _of discussing that, Bobby. Not in front of him!" Dean wildly gesticulated towards Sam who took a surprised step backwards, glancing between his brother and friend.

"You'd feel better gettin' that one out in the open as well, son. I'm just sayin'…"

"Well don't! You had no right to bring that up! I told you to never mention it again!"

Sam was dumbfounded by the heat in his brother's words. It seemed as though the other two had now completely forgotten he was in the room. "What? What are you guys talking about? What shifter?"

"Damn it, Bobby! When are you gonna learn to let things drop and put a sock in it?"

"Probably the day you learn to stop bottlin' shit up."

With that, Dean found a renewed source of energy, flung the sheets off, and marched into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. They heard the lock click into place seconds later.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, thoroughly confused.

"I royally pissed off yer brother, that's what." Bobby drew a rough hand down over his face looking every bit his age.

"Come on, Bobby. Someone's gotta fill me in. You can't just bring it up and drop it. I can tell it was pretty bad just from his reaction. What happened? Where was it?"

"Sam, I… Dean's not gonna like this at all…"

"Let me handle Dean. Please, Bobby. Just tell me what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bathroom, Dean paced around furiously, trying to keep his rage in check. He had warned Bobby long ago to never bring up this topic when Sam was around. Sam was never supposed to know it happened. He planned it that way for many reasons, but mainly because he didn't want to face the memory again. Over the blood pounding in his ears he could just barely pick out the voices of the other two men through the door. He tried to calm his heartbeat so as to hear them better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby sighed at Sam's pushiness and weighed his options before starting his recollection. "Dean took a solo hunt in Tennessee. He was supposed to be gone for no more than a week. When two weeks had passed and we hadn't heard a word from 'im, yer dad called me up and we headed out to track him down."

"Why did dad wait so long? He knows Dean always answers his cell, no matter what the situation. If he wasn't answering, something was obviously wrong!"

"Dean told yer dad not to call 'im. Said if the shifter got him and answered his phone, yer dad wouldn't've known the difference. So Dean was supposed to make the call when the shifter was taken care of. Eventually, yer dad wouldn't wait any longer, and good thing too. We barely got there in time."

"What do you mean? Was Dean okay?"

"Hell no, he wasn't. You think the werewolf story was bad… He was just usin' it as a distraction. This hunt messed him up real good. Yer daddy even tried to get him professional help but of course he refused… stubborn mule…"

"_Dad _wanted to get him to talk to a _shrink_? _Our _dad?"

"Yes, _yer _dad. Am I speakin' a different language here? You didn't see 'im, Sam. Yer brother was… destroyed."

Bobby's eyes clouded over in remembrance. Sam's anxiety didn't allow Bobby to stray for long. "Bobby?"

"Right. Uh… Yeah. Dean. He found that damn shifter within two days. Yer brother's an amazing tracker. Learnt from the best. He was closin' in on it but it caught onto his plan. Most of this story John and I pieced together afterwards. Dean never spoke of it after we found him. And obviously we weren't there to witness it ourselves. Apparently, the shifter stole yer brother's form at some point, but unlike the one you boys faced a while back, it didn't call attention to itself or try to frame yer brother for murder. This one stayed low, just absorbing Dean's thoughts and memories… becoming more and more like him by the minute. I don't think Dean even realized it. It quickly discovered Dean's weakness and had no qualms usin' it against him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stopped his pacing in front of the bathroom mirror. As he stared into his own eyes, flashes of that horrible event played in his mind. He quickly got lost in the memory. A nagging female voice haunted his ears, coloring the memory with great detail. Try as he might, he couldn't block her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weakness? What weakness?" Sam's gut clenched as he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"You, Sam. You've always been yer big brother's weakness. Ever since the day you were born, those damn puppy dog eyes would get you anything from him. If John sent you to bed without dessert, Dean would sneak his upstairs fer you. If you were told to stay home but you got invited to a movie, Dean would cover for you. You were his only soft spot. Still are as far as I can tell. If it was within his power to make you happy, and occasionally when it wasn't, there was no stoppin' him from doin' it."

"Like when he stole those Christmas gifts to make me believe dad was there? And when he gave me the last of the Lucky Charms?"

"Exactly. He was determined to be the best big brother in the world. Said so himself when he found out yer mom was expectin'. Course he didn't know at the time that his love fer you might get him killed one day."

"The shifter took my image from his head, didn't it?"

"You got it. When yer brother went bargin' through the door, guns blazin' as always, he came face to face with his little brother that he hadn't seen in almost three years. He froze. It taunted him. Told him to shoot like the hunter he was. Dean couldn't do it, and it got the upper hand. Knocked him out cold. When he came to, he was tied to a chair, and the thing said awful things to 'im. Damn near broke him."

"What kind of things?"

"That's enough!" Dean yelled from the bathroom and the next sound made Sam's heart nearly stop. There was a loud crash and the sound of shattered glass hitting the ground, followed closely by a barely stifled grunt of pain.

"Dean!" Sam ran to the door, Bobby on his heals, and began pounding against it. "Dean? Open the door. Please!"

There was no answer. Sam ran to get the lock picking tools and started working on the doorknob when they heard the horrible sound of retching coming from the other side of the door.

"Dean!" Sam quickly gave up with the picks, took two steps back, and smashed the door open with his foot. He found his brother curled around the toilet, blood flowing freely from the back of his hand. "Oh god…"

Dean blinked hard to clear his vision and gave his head a little shake. Though he felt like crap in a toaster, he was glad that the images and voice had stopped as the glass had shattered. He only hoped they wouldn't come back.

Bobby brushed past the stunned Sam and knelt at Dean's side, resting a heavy hand on the boy's heaving back. "Take it easy, son. Don't fight it."

The small whimper that escaped the elder Winchester's raw throat shook Sam out of his stupor and he quickly knelt on the other side of Dean, taking his wounded hand into his own.

"What did you do, Dean?" Sam glanced up at the medicine cabinet to find there was no longer a reflection shinning back at him. Glass littered the floor all around them and crunched under their feet. Sam gently rubbed his thumb over Dean's bleeding knuckles and felt the sharp splinters of embedded glass. Dean hissed and pulled his hand back in, cradling it near his strained stomach. Blood was speckled all over the sink, the floor, and the toilet.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to get you all upset. I didn't realize ya could hear me in here. I won't say another word unless you say it's okay. Just try to relax…"

Bobby rubbed his hand in soothing circles over the boy's perspiring back. He could feel the heat and the shaking that wracked his already sore body. Needing to be connected to his brother, Sam wrapped his right hand around Dean's upper arm and placed his other hand on Dean's lower back, just under Bobby's so they were supporting him together. He did not fail to notice that Dean's hand was still bleeding freely all over the bathroom tile.

"Shit, Dean. We've gotta get that hand taken care of before you pass out on us again from blood loss."

"It's fine, Sam," Dean forced out between pained breaths as he eased himself away from the toilet experimentally. _So far, so good_. Sam tried to pull Dean's hand towards him again for a closer look but Dean fought him until his little brother lost his grip and Dean's strength sent his wounded knuckles into the side of the toilet. The pain that ricocheted through him made his stomach clench painfully and he found himself springing forward to pay his respects once more to the porcelain god.

"Crap! I'm so sorry, Dean! Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"Just…the mirror…" he gasped out before slumping bonelessly over the bowl, panting heavily.

"You all set for now?" Bobby asked tentatively, not wanting to risk moving him too soon. After a few seconds, Dean nodded slightly but made no other attempts to move. "Can't imagine you've got anything left in that stomach of yers after all that. Come on, kid. Let's get you back on a bed and take a look at that hand."

"Don't think that sandwich…was such a good idea, Bobby," Dean slurred through his exhaustion as his brother and his friend gently lifted him from the floor and carried him back to his bed.

"I reckon I've gotta agree with ya there. Think you can handle a sip o' water?" Dean started shaking his head no, then felt dizzy and stopped abruptly, but not before Bobby relented. "Alright. We'll give ya a few more minutes to settle yer stomach, but then you need to hydrate again, regardless if yer feelin' up to it or not, understand?"

"Yeah," Dean rasped out, glad he didn't have to attempt drinking just yet. He doubted the water would make it halfway down his throat before making a reappearance at this point.

"I gotta get the damn first aid kit again. Sam, keep his hand elevated for me."

Sam sat on the bed next to his brother and as carefully as possible, raised his wrist in the air without any resistance from Dean this time. With Bobby out of hearing-range, Sam leaned towards his brother's ear and whispered, "Why did you do it, Dean? What happened?"

TBC

You know the drill! Ideas? Fair warning, the next few chapters are going to be pretty violent and sadistic. If you aren't into that sort of thing, I'd recommend you skip them! They're for all those Deanwhompage fans out there. Enjoy!


	23. False Reality

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Why did you do it, Dean? What happened?" Just as Dean was about to answer, the jeering voice was back, and the images began to flood through his mind once more.

Sam felt his brother tense under his grip and pulled back to look into his eyes. He'd never seen Dean so scared and lost before. He felt his own stomach flip-flop. Keeping Dean's hand elevated, he slid next to his brother on the bed and used his other arm to wrap around his shoulders and pull Dean towards him. It was slow-going with Dean so tense and rigid, but as he entered the warm protection of his little brother's arms, he felt his body relax in spite of itself.

Using his weakness as an excuse, Dean allowed himself to do what he normally would balk at: he let his head rest on his brother's shoulder and curled up under his father-like embrace. Though Sam was shocked at this change in Dean, he adapted remarkably fast and placed his cheek on top of Dean's soft hair, whispering words of comfort to his very distressed sibling and all the while wondering what the hell could have happened that was so bad to mess his big brother up like this. It never occurred to him that the cause of his distress was still happening.

_Dean saw himself tracking the shifter wearing his very own skin. It was a surreal experience tracking himself, but he supposed it would give him a bit of a challenge, seeing as they fought the same way._

"It's okay, Dean. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere." Sam rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Dean's other arm, conscious of his swollen shoulder.

_Dean followed the shifter up to a mostly closed door and toed it open as quietly as possible before swinging around the corner, gun poised and safety off. "Come out, come out, you son-of-a-bitch…" he whispered more to himself than the creature. Then he heard a familiar voice he wasn't expecting from directly behind him. He swung around and came face to face with his little brother who shut the door behind them, plunging them into total darkness. "Hey, Dean. Did ya miss me?"_

Sam didn't fail to notice his big brother's shaking and carefully tightened his grip to the point of where he actually felt the shaking reverberating throughout his own body. "Please talk to me, Dean. What's wrong?" he whispered so as not to startle his panicked brother.

What he didn't realize was that Dean couldn't hear him. He was trapped in his own mind, reliving that horrible day not so many years ago. His eyes were glazed and darting from side to side as though watching his memory on the big screen. Sam, having his head on top of Dean's, did not notice this. It crushed him not having his brother respond to his pleas, but he continued his soothing until Bobby reentered the room.

Their friend stopped short at the sight of them. Sam had tears pouring down his cheeks, Dean had blood dripping down his arm and was curled into the side of his little brother as though his life depended on it. God… what had he done? He was trying to help the Winchesters, not hurt them more. He cautiously made his way to the side of the bed, kit in hand.

_Dean could sense the creature circling him and followed with the end of his gun pointed at it, every creak and snap helping to guide his aim. "It's been a long time, Dean. Sorry I didn't answer your calls, but dad told me you went off on this hunt in California and you hadn't checked in. He asked me to come look for you since I was so close already."_

_The lights flicked on, momentarily blinding Dean who tried to shield them and keep the gun trained on the creature, though he had his misgivings now. "Dad wouldn't have called you. He'da come lookin' himself."_

"_Apparently not, cause here I am, Dean."_

"_You're not him."_

"_Not who? Sam? Who the hell else would I be?"_

"_You're not him," Dean repeated with more heat._

"_You okay, bro? You're not making any sense? I haven't changed _that _much…I wasn't expecting a hug or anything, but this is a little over the top, don't you think?"_

"_Do you remember where I got this necklace from?" Dean tested._

"_Course I do, man. I gave it to you when we were kids. It was supposed to be for dad, but he lied to me and didn't show, so I gave it to you instead. You haven't taken it off since."_

_Dean's gun hand started to waver, but his eyes never left his brother's face._

"_You look good, Dean. How's the family business going?"_

_The creature smirked and took a cautious step towards Dean who caught the golden glint in his eyes. He raised the gun more steadily and growled out, "Don't you dare fuckin' move!"_

"Dean? Can you hear me, son?" There was no response. Bobby bent down and turned Dean's chin up towards him to look into his eyes and realized that Dean wasn't with them anymore. "Damn it."

"What, Bobby? What's wrong? Did he pass out again?"

"No, I think that bitch is messin' with his mind."

"What bitch? Cleena? Can they do that?"

"Yeah, they can. Which is why I told you boys to leave when you had the chance. I knew what you kids have been through and she could use any one of those memories against you. You boys should have killed her when you had the chance."

"Dean was trying to be chivalrous. How could she do this to him after he let her live?" Sam was beyond pissed. He cradled his brother closer to him protectively.

"Well, I'm guessin' that she either expects him to return to her to make it stop, or for us to bring him back to her to save him."

"Please tell me there's another way, Bobby. I… we can't do that to him. Not after he barely escaped twice already."

"I know that, Sam. But if we can't shake him out of it, we might not have a choice. First, we gotta stop this bleedin'. No doubt they can smell it all the way out at the Wrath."

"They can't track him here, can they?"

"No. They're bound to the Wrath. That's why she's tryin' to make him return to her." Sam sighed in small relief. That was something at least. They wouldn't have to worry about the damn things breaking down the door while they tried to snap Dean out of it.

_The creature stopped its advance, but the smirk never wavered. "Come on, Dean. You know you want to pull that trigger. After all, little Sammy left you to pick up the pieces after that mass blow out with John. You did everything for that kid. And what did he ever give you in return?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Or what, Dean? You'll spit at me? You'll bust out in tears? We both know you'd never risk harming your brother. You think you know what I am, but you really aren't sure anymore, are you? I could be possessing him, and one bullet would do him in."_

"_I know what you are."_

"_Well if you're so sure, do it. Pull the trigger."_

"_Don't push me…"_

"_By all means, here's your free shot." It spread its arms out and closed its eyes. " Shoot me, Dean!"_

Dean was sweating profusely again and his skin was beginning to burn. Sam was even starting to sweat just from the heat coming off his brother. "Bobby, he's burning up worse than before."

Bobby placed the back of his hand against Dean's forehead and gasped before pulling it back. Dean had also jumped at the contact, sending his head back into Sam's chin who yelped but didn't pull away.

"Please don't…" Dean whimpered out, barely audibly.

"What, Dean?" Sam leaned his ear closer to his brother's mouth.

"Please don't," Dean repeated, just above a whisper.

"Don't what? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam was starting to get panicky again.

"He's relivin' that hunt against the shifter, Sam."

"He's _what_?! She can do that?"

"She can heighten his senses and trap him within his own mind. No doubt he was already reliving it after he stormed into the bathroom, and that's where she linked with 'im. I'm gonna tear her apart myself if she damages him any further," Bobby growled menacingly.

Sam replayed the past few moments in his mind. "So…when he screamed 'that's enough' in the bathroom, he wasn't talking to us, was he?"

"No, I don't think he was. He was fighting for control. He must have startled her cause she clearly backed off until a few moments ago. When we busted down the door, he was still himself. She didn't give up that easily though."

"What do we do, Bobby? How can we stop it and bring him back?"

"I don't know if we can, Sam. Let's take it one step at a time. He's bleedin' all over the place."

Bobby turned on the bedside lamp and tried to take Dean's hand from Sam's grip but Dean panicked and pulled his arm back into his stomach, registering the pain and the touch, but not who did it.

"It's alright, son. It's just me. I need to fix yer hand up. You busted it pretty good. Just try to calm down or yer gonna hurt yourself even more."

Just as Bobby had feared, Dean couldn't hear him. His eyes still darted around the room, not seeing any of it, but witnessing the events of the past.

_Dean was close to the breaking point. He had the trigger half pulled and the Sam impersonator in his sights, but his hands were shaking badly._

"_Pull the damn trigger, Dean! Kill me now before I go dark side and start hurting people!"_

_Dean released the trigger at that. "No! I can't do it, Sammy…" he said half pleadingly. The next thing he knew, the shifter was on top of him and everything went black._

"Let me try, Bobby." Sam moved his now free hand down to Dean's stomach, wrapped his fingers gently around his wrist, and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Dean tensed again, but didn't pull away. It seemed as though even with Cleena controlling his mind, he could still recognize his brother's caring touch. "Bobby, he's still got glass shards sticking out of his hand."

Bobby handed him a pair of tweezers. "Seems like he'd rather you than me. See what you can do."

Sam eased his other arm off of his brother's shoulders and slid it around his brother's waist and up and under his other arm as though in a hug. He could now reach Dean's wounded hand with the two of his own and still keep Dean protectively in his arms.

"Dean, this might hurt a little, but you need to let me take care of it, okay?" Sam whispered to his brother, knowing his words probably wouldn't be heard but feeling the need to try anyway. Bobby sat on the other side of the bed, ready to grab Dean if the elder Winchester decided to fight back instead of cower.

Sam drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, then began to tweeze out the glass shards. Dean tensed again but didn't fight.

"That's it, Dean… Stay with me…"

_Dean woke to find himself strapped tightly to a chair in the middle of the spatial kitchen. His head was pounding but he forced his eyes open and looked around frantically for any sign of his enemy. A cold hand on the back of his neck made him jump and crane his head as far as possible, but not enough to see who was behind him. However, the strength and the sureness of the hand made it clear._

"_Sammy?" he grunted._

"_Yeah, Dean. You should have pulled the trigger when you had the chance." The shifter moved to the front of Dean and crouched down so they were face to face. Sammy is still going to turn evil one day, but you won't be there to stop him."_

_The shifter held up a sharp blade. Dean recognized it at once as the one he carried in his boot and kept under his pillow at night for safety purposes._

"_This is a nice knife. Bet it cuts through flesh and bone like butter. Shall we find out?" The creature smiled cruelly and placed the edge of the knife against the artery in his neck. Dean leaned as far away from the blade as he could in the chair but refused to break eye contact with the false Sam, just so he could catch the random glimpses of yellow in its eyes and know that it truly wasn't his little brother. "Where or where should we start, Dean? Can't have you bleeding out too quickly, now can we?" He traced the blade down Dean's neck, ran it gently over his sternum, past his stomach, and rested it against his thigh. "I think we have a winner, don't you? Scream for me, Dean. Beg. And maybe I won't do the same to little Sammy and dear daddy."_

_He plunged the knife into Dean's thigh and straight through the bone. Dean bit harshly through his bottom lip to keep from giving the beast the satisfaction of hearing him scream out in agony. It leaned forward and licked away the blood that escaped from the side of Dean's mouth and Dean swore he heard it purr in delight. The older brother pulled his head as far as possible in disgust and it grabbed his hair in a tight grip, then leaned even closer so that its mouth was beside his ear and whispered, "I can't hear you, Dean…" _

_It slowly pulled the knife back out, taking care to jiggle it for its own sick pleasure, then moved it over to his other knee. "I want to hear you apologize for being such a waste of time and space." Dean held in a whimper as the shifter placed the sharp point of the blade against the fleshy space just below his knee cap and drew blood. "Say you're sorry for letting mom die, big brother."_

Sam continued to carefully extract the glass from his brother's hand. On one particularly deep piece, Dean flinched horribly, making Sam lose his grip on the glass and Dean tried to make himself as small as possible.

"I'm sorry, Sammy… Please, stop…" he whimpered out.

"It's okay, Dean. Shh… Just relax. I'm not trying to hurt you." He turned questioning eyes to Bobby. "Is he really talking to me, Bobby, or does he not even know I'm here?"

"Hard to tell, Sam, but I think he's talkin' to the shifter that looks like you."

Sam's throat was closing up with rage and tears. "What did the damn shifter do to him, Bobby? Why is he pleading for me to stop?"

"Just focus on his hand for now, son. We'll discuss the rest later."

Sam nodded and slowly went for Dean's hand again that was bleeding more than ever now that most of the glass was out. The white sheets were now speckled with blotches of red. Dean refused to let Sam have his hand this time and Sam turned to Bobby for help.

Bobby, willing to play the bad guy if it was for the better, took a firm hold on Dean's forearm and held his hand still for Sam. Dean continued to struggle to the point of where Bobby had to pin him to the mattress with his elbow and upper body weight, making sure he wasn't anywhere near his busted ribs. Sam slid out from behind him and Dean began panting frantically at his new position and kicking out uselessly. Not wanting him to hurt himself further, Sam straddled Dean's thighs, pinning his legs down with his weight and knees. He took hold of Dean's hand once more that Bobby was keeping still against Dean's stomach.

_The shifter dropped the knife at Dean's apology and smiled up at him. "Atta boy, Dean. Knew you had it in you. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? If I remember correctly, you're a righty, correct? At least that was the hand you were planning on shooting me with. I want to hear you beg, Dean. Beg like your life depended on it." It took hold of Dean's trigger finger and bent it sharply until the bones snapped. Dean couldn't hold in the pained cry that burst from his throat, or conceal the fear from his eyes as the shifter reached for his middle finger next._

"Stop! Don't do this, Sammy!" Dean yelled out, startling Sam who lost his grip on the glass shard once more. Sam wiped the tears angrily out of his eyes so he could see better and forced himself to block out his brother's frantic words. He grabbed the glass once again with the tweezers and pulled it free of Dean's hand. Dean gasped in pain and fought valiantly against Sam and Bobby's grips.

Bobby moved his elbow higher on Dean's chest till he was just shy of his throat, knowing it was a better way to pin an opponent but not wanting to shut off the kid's air supply.

Dean attempted to buck Sam off of him and to regain the use of his hands to start swinging but Sam held firm, barely.

"Can't we just knock him out for a while, Bobby? It would save him and us a lot of stress!"

"We can't, Sam. He's still got a bit of control and I'm afraid if we knock him out he'll lose it and she'll have full power over his mind."

"Damn it. Well how do you propose we wash his hand in peroxide without him hurting himself or us in the process?"

Bobby paused to think, forcing back more of his weight as Dean tried to sit up and head-butt him.

"Give me his belt."

"What?"

"His belt, Sam! Take off his belt and give it to me."

"What for?"

"Cause I like it more than mine. What the hell do you think?!"

"Shit, Bobby. I don't like this…"

"Neither will he, but it'll save us all some bruises and possibly even broken bones. Now come on. We don't have all day."

Against Sam's better judgment, he cautiously unbuckled his brother's belt and began sliding it free of the loops on his jeans. Dean froze in his efforts to break free.

_Once the shifter had broken all the fingers on his right hand, it locked eyes with Dean's and pouted, just like Sam always used to. "You haven't started begging yet. I must be losing my touch. No matter… I've got a backup plan."_

_The shifter picked up the knife once more and Dean readied himself for the pain but was thrown off as the creature only used it to cut away his shirts. He went to protest angrily but the creature placed the blade against his lips to silence him. "Shh… I don't care if that was your favorite shirt. Personally, I think you look better without it. This too…" Dean gaped as it reached lower and began unbuckling his belt._

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Dean, I… uh…"

"He's not really talkin' to ya, Sam. Don't forget that."

"So are we influencing his memory, or did the shifter do this to him too?"

"I dunno. Like I said, he never told us what really happened when the damn thing had him."

Sam handed Bobby the belt who proceeded to latch it around Dean's busted hand and tied it to the bed post above his head.

"Get the peroxide, Sam."

_The shifter pulled his belt easily from the loops and inspected it carefully. "This aught to do the trick. Nice big belt buckle… I like it. Let's test it out, shall we?"_

_Dean watched nervously as the creature stood to Sam's full height and walk around behind Dean. The Winchester tensed immediately as he lost sight of the damn thing, not to mention the cool air in the room was sending shivers down his now bare spine. The shifter lifted the belt above his head, preparing to bring it down with full force, buckle first, onto Dean's back. "Scream for me, Dean."_

Stuck on autopilot, Sam did as he was told and handed the peroxide to Bobby who unscrewed the bottle and poured it generously over Dean's hand. Dean arched off the bed as a scream was torn from his throat and he pulled with all his might against his sturdy belt. Sam continued to hold Dean's legs down and Bobby renewed his efforts on keeping Dean's torso and other arm down as well. They didn't lessen their efforts until Dean stopped fighting and his screaming was reduced to whimpers.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. Please forgive us," Sam choked out through his tight throat and teary eyes.

TBC

Nice and lengthy as an apology for taking so long between posts while I was at school! Like it so far? Too much Dean torture yet? Is it too confusing to jump back and forth between the two perspectives? Please let me know! Any other ideas?


	24. The Choice is Up to You

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

_Dean slumped limply against the bonds holding him to the chair. He could feel the blood dripping down his back from the jagged cuts the belt tore into his skin._

"_Jesus, Dean. You're hot when you scream. Can't wait to hear you beg." It walked back in front of him, grabbed him by the hair again, and smashed its lips against Dean's. Dean wanted to throw up then and there. Regardless of whether or not this thing was his real brother, it smelled like him, sounded like him, and felt like him. He had no doubts it probably tasted like him as well. _

_He fought as hard as he could with the little strength he had left to break free of its grip. When it finally released him, Dean's blood coated its lips. As the creature licked it away as though it were a delicacy, Dean leaned to the side and lost his lunch all over the floor._

"_Oh, Dean… That's just not sanitary. Perhaps we should clean you up a bit?" It searched through cupboards in the kitchen until it found what it was looking for… A box of salt. As Dean watched with heavy-lidded eyes, it filled the sink with water, poured the entire contents of the box into it, and swirled it all together with a kitchen towel that was laying on the counter. Dean started to fade into unconsciousness as the shifter began wringing out the towel._

Sam's heart jumped into his throat as he saw Dean's clouded eyes start to droop and his muscles were all relaxing. "Bobby, I think he's starting to pass out…"

"Damn it… I know the kid needs rest and he'd be in a lot less pain if he were out of it, but I don't think we can risk that, Sam. I don't know if we'll be able to wake him back up again."

Sam sighed and began trying to think up an alternative when he caught sight of a red stain slowly growing on the sheets underneath Dean. "Bobby, I think he's reopened the claw marks on the back of his shoulder…"

The two of them gently lifted Dean forward and to the side so that Bobby could check his wounds. Sure enough, all the struggling had torn them wide open again. "Shit. Rinse out that cloth and soak it in peroxide, Sam. We've gotta clean 'em out again to make sure they don't get infected. That'd be just what he needs…"

Sam did as he was told yet again and handed the dripping cloth to Bobby. "Brace him in case he starts wakin' up again." Sam cradled his brother to his chest, running his hand soothingly through his sweat-soaked hair.

"God, Dean… Please pull through all of this. I need you back, big brother. I need you."

_Dean jolted back to awareness as the shifter roughly slapped the saltwater cloth against his throbbing back, making each cut burn as though they were being assaulted by fire. The torturous pain continued until his body couldn't take anymore he finally succumbed to the blissful darkness._

Dean seized against Sam's chest, then fell limply into his arms as Bobby cleaned out the jagged wounds on his shoulder once more. As Sam felt him slacken, he glanced worriedly at his friend. "I think he's out, Bobby. What do we do?"

"Give me a sec to thoroughly clean and rewrap these marks while he's out. Then we'll worry about wakin' him up again. Personally, I'd rather let him sleep and go kill the bitch that's doin' this to him, but that's just me…"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna make her pay for this."

"I sure as hell won't be the one ta stop ya, but just remember, every minute you spend makin' her pay, yer brother is gonna be layin' here alone. Now hold 'im steady while I work…"

Sam bit his lip as Bobby's wise words sunk in. He was right. This wasn't the time for revenge. He needed to kill the fairies and get back to his brother in as little time as possible to make sure he made it. Then the two of them were going to have a long talk.

"_Wakey, wakey, Deanie..."_

_Dean felt rough hands running smoothly over his chest and abs. He'd give anything to be back in a run down hotel room watching TV with his dad or doing research on the next hunt, rather than tied painfully to this chair with a shifter breathing down his neck._

_One of the hands reached up and slapped him harshly across the face, snapping his neck at an odd angle. Dean grimaced and cracked his eyes open to glare at the creature before him._

"_There you are! Knew you'd pull through. Tell me, how's your back feeling?"_

_Dean refused to answer the damn thing, but he couldn't ignore the pain coursing through his body. He'd been hurt plenty of times before, but never like this. He'd never been up against an enemy quite this sadistic before. But he was done screaming. He was done giving it what it wanted. He was determined to believe his dad was going to save him soon and he just had to hold out a little longer. He would not let his father down. He was a Winchester, and he'd keep his cocky attitude and dignity till the end._

"_That all you got, bitch?" he spat._

"_Ha! See I knew I chose you for a reason, Dean. Between you and me, I don't think little Sammy would have made it this far. And dear John, he would have never made a peep no matter what I did to him. Am I right? You were the perfect choice. Defiant till the end, but not unbreakable. I knew it the moment I stole your skin. And I knew the only thing that would break you would be Sammy. So I've got a little surprise for you, kid. Say hello to your little brother!"_

_Dean's breath caught in his throat as the shifter left the room momentarily and came back wheeling in a desk chair with a young man tied to it wearing a cloth bag over his head. He was the exact same height and build as Sam._

'_No no no no no… Please not Sammy…' Dean begged in his head as he watched the shifter silently. _

"_Shall we find out exactly how much little brother can take, Dean? Let's see how long it takes for you to start begging now…"_

_The shifter took Dean's belt from the counter and wrapped it tightly around the other prisoner's neck. He began to choke and struggle for air. Dean also began to fight furiously against his ropes which sliced into his skin like razor wire. He ignored the sharp pain though, completely focused on trying to save his little brother._

"_Let him go, damn it! Stop or I swear to god I'll rip you limb from limb!"_

"_Harsh words for a man who's about to watch his little brother die. Any last words for him?"_

"_Don't do this," Dean half pleaded, half warned._

"_Beg for me to spare his life, Dean."_

"_You sick, twisted bastard…"_

"_He's running out of time. I can't wait to see John's face when he finds out you let his youngest child die because you were too proud to beg for his life…"_

"_Please, okay?! Please, let him go!"_

"_Now that's more like it. I knew we'd get you to beg before the day was over." The shifter loosened the belt and the man under the hood began gasping for air._

"_Let me see him! Prove to me that it's him!" When the shifter only smirked at him, Dean turned his attention to the other captive. "Sammy? Is that you? Are you okay?"_

"_Uh uh uh… No talking, Sam. If you say one word, you'll both die. Do you understand me? Just nod your head."_

_After a few tentative moments, the man did as he was asked. Dean was getting more and more pissed by the minute._

"_Just prove to me that it's him!" he screamed in rage._

"_Now what would be the fun in that? I think you already know the truth, don't you?"_

"That aughta do it. Ease him back down, Sam. Give yer arm a break."

"I got him, Bobby. My arm's fine." Sam wasn't ready to relinquish his brother's body again even though the muscles in his arm were straining past their point of endurance. He needed the contact for comfort. He needed to feel his brother's heartbeat against his own. He needed to hear Dean's breathing, no matter how harsh and labored it sounded.

Sam began to gently rock his brother back and forth as though he were a small child in need of comfort. Bobby felt as though he were intruding on a very private moment but could not pluck up the strength to leave the boy's side. He too needed to see that Dean was breathing with his own eyes.

Bobby smiled sadly and patted both boys on their arms. He sat a bit closer as well. He wished there was something he could do to make it all better again. He wished he could spare these boys any more pain. Bobby loved them both as though they were his own. Seeing them in such agony, physically and mentally, was like a knife through the heart. He couldn't promise Sam he wouldn't rip Cleena to shreds before Sam even got the chance to get his revenge.

He could remember what it was like for him and John to finally find Dean after he had endured two weeks of torture from this horrid creature. The boy was mangled and a mere shadow of his former self, whimpering brokenly about his little brother and failing his family. It took almost a month to get him at least close to the man he once was before he was captured. But even after all this time, it was obvious the boy was still not fully healed emotionally, and the scars were permanent reminders of what he went through.

Bobby blinked rapidly to force back the tears that were welling in his eyes, then leaned forward and gently kissed Dean on the forehead and patted his cheek. Sam was also teary eyed, though it was for what Dean was going through now seeing as he knew nothing of the previous hunt gone wrong. Even so, Sam forced a small smile to his friend, thankful to have him by his side because he doubted very much that he could have handled this situation by himself. Only recently did he discover how much he relied on Dean: to come up with the plans, to protect him, to be there for him, to love him, to encourage and push him, and to simply be his big brother. Without him, he was lost.

"Do you think he's resting peacefully, Bobby, or does Cleena have full control now?"

Bobby really didn't want to tell Sam what he really thought, but he owed the boy the truth. "Sam, I think Dean's fully in the hands of the shifter again now. We can either wait it out and hope he comes back to us, or we could hunt that fairie tramp down and end it ourselves. The choice is up to you."

TBC

Which would you chose? Any other ideas for torture before Dean gets rescued from the shifter?


	25. Keep Fighting

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"I want her dead, Bobby, but I don't think I can leave Dean's side until I know he's okay."

"I understand that, Sam, but there's nothin' more we can do for 'im here. Killin' her might be his only chance."

"But we don't even know how to kill them."

"Like _that's_ ever stopped us before…"

"Sun…light…" Dean moaned out.

"Dean?! Dean, are you with us?" Sam tilted Dean's head back only to find his brother as still as ever with his eyes closed. He shot Bobby a questioning look.

"He hasn't given up yet, Sam, so we can't either. I'm pretty sure he said sunlight, and that was definitely one of the suggested methods of extermination in our research. I'd say it's worth a shot."

Sam scrubbed a weary hand down his face, then through his hair. He sighed. "You're right. We've got nothin' left to lose. If we're gonna do this, it's gotta be tonight. I don't think he can last another day like this." He shot a worried look at his too still brother. "I hope we're back for him if he wakes up…"

"_When _he wakes up, Sam. He's gonna find a way. He always does."

Sam managed a genuine smile for his friend at his comforting words, then eased his brother down onto the mattress and stood up. He tucked the blankets around Dean, anxious to hear his brother berating him for the mother-henning once he woke up, then turned and followed Bobby out the door.

"So how's this going to work, Bobby? I mean, Cleena's not dumb enough to just walk right out of the tunnels and into the light."

"Gotta agree with ya there, but we can be a bit more creative than that I think. Glass should do the trick."

"You want to try and reflect the light into the tunnels?" Sam asked, incredulously. "Where are we gonna find glass big enough to cause that kind of damage?"

Bobby just smirked at him and shook his head. "Kids these days… No ingenuity…"

As the two men began planning their attack, Dean groaned in protest as a voice invaded his peaceful darkness.

"_Dean? Come on, bro… You've gotta wake up for me…"_

_Dean could feel someone tapping his face and tried to lift his arm to bat it away, not conscious enough to remember he was still tied down. He was tired and just wanted to sleep for ever, but that voice…_

"_Sa…mmy…?"_

"_Yeah, dude. It's me. You're safe now. We've gotcha. But I need you to wake up for me."_

"_You… escaped?"_

"_Escaped? What are you talking about, Dean? I just got a call from dad this morning saying you've been missing for almost two weeks now and told me where you were last known to be."_

"_That man… That wasn't you?" Dean offered up a weak, cocky smile. "Knew it."_

"_What man? I don't know what you're talking about, bro, but come on… Let's get you out of here."_

_Sam kneeled and began untying Dean's raw wrists from the chair. Dean was so out of it, he barely felt the sting as the jostling reopened the cuts. Next, Sam untied his legs, then helped to hoist Dean off the chair. The elder Winchester wobbled terribly, and Sam tightened his grip around his waist._

"_You still with me, Dean?"_

"_Always." Dean's head drooped, but he fought to stay conscious. His brother had finally come for him, and he didn't hate him. Dean was so elated that he could have skipped, if only his legs would support him. "I love you, Sammy. Thanks for findin' me."_

"_I love you too, man. And you're welcome." _

"Bobby, I need to know what I'm up against. What is Cleena making Dean remember? You know she's going to use it against us to try and get us to bring him to her, right?"

Bobby sighed. He knew he couldn't put it off forever, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to informing the youngest Winchester what his brother went through. "I'm sure she will, Sam. I can only tell you what I remember. Like I said before, Dean never told yer dad and me what happened to 'im, we just had to guess from the wounds we patched up."

"Okay, so what do you remember?"

"Sam, I remember a lot more than I ever wanted to. Can't imagine I'll ever get the pleasure of forgettin'."

"Please, Bobby. I need to know. I need to be there to help him through it when he wakes up."

"I know, I know… Alright. It all started with that phone call from yer daddy. As I mentioned earlier, he told me Dean'd been missin' for two weeks and John needed help trackin' him down. So of course I met up with him at once. He told me yer brother was goin' after a shapeshifter, so we loaded our guns with silver bullets and began tracin' Dean's steps from his last known location. To this day, I wish to hell we had tracked him down faster…"

_Sam began dragging Dean towards the front door when it suddenly burst open. There stood a furious John Winchester and an equally pissed Bobby Singer._

"_Let my son go, you bastard!" John roared._

_Dean tried to defend his brother. Sure Sam and John had a huge fight before Sam left, but he was here to save Dean. That had to count for something. "'S okay, Sammy. Just ignore him. Dad doesn't understand…"_

"_Dean, that's not dad. It's the shifter."_

_Dean froze, stopping Sam as well. "You didn't kill it?"_

"_Apparently not."_

_The urge to protect his little brother kicked in and he pushed away the pain and exhaustion. Dean shoved Sam behind him and prepared to fight. John looked taken aback._

"_Son, it's me. _That's_ the shifter behind you! It's not Sam!"_

"_You think I don't know my own brother? You called him this morning, didn't you? He's here to help!"_

"_I never called Sam, Dean. It's lying to you. Bobby's been with me the whole time. He can vouch for me. Who can prove that that thing behind you is Sam?"_

"_I can!" Dean shouted back, though his confidence was beginning to falter._

"_Take my cell then, Dean. Give Sammy a call and see if that thing answers." The distrust in Dean's eyes was like a dagger to the heart for both John and Bobby. It was like he didn't recognize them at all._

"Sam, the boy we found was hardly Dean anymore. He was beaten and broken to the point of where I didn't think he'd be able to make it back. The stuff he endured… it was horrific. But worst of all was how the beast used his own mind against him. It used _you_ against him. It shifted into your form and had your brother convinced it was really you and that John was the shifter. If Dean had a gun on 'im, I've no doubts he would have shot yer dad right then and there to protect you." Bobby was staring off, reliving that night just as Dean was, but without Cleena's influence. "We were so close, Sam. I thought John was gettin' through to him…"

_John carefully slid his phone across the floor and it stopped by Dean's feet. Dean peered confusedly down at it, unsure if it was a trap or not. As he stooped to pick it up, Sam locked him in a choke hold from behind and kicked the backs of his legs, knocking him to his knees. Pain shot through his wounded thigh. Stunned and feeling immensely betrayed, Dean didn't even try to fight back._

"_NO! Dean!" John tried to circle around the room, looking for a clear shot, but the shifter kept maneuvering Dean in the way. Bobby began scaling the room in the opposite direction._

"_Let him go! Now, damn it!" John demanded._

"_Sammy?" Dean whimpered brokenly._

_The shifter shook Dean harshly by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up, Dean! You know you deserve this. You've been a worthless piece of shit since you were born. Now you can at least make yourself useful as a shield. What do you think dad wants more, huh? You to live, or me to die? Tick tock, John… What's it gonna be?"_

"The damn thing attacked Dean from behind. It used him as a shield, tellin' him how worthless he was and how he was finally makin' himself useful. The emotional pain that showed through that boy's eyes… nearly made my heart stop. Yer dad had a hard decision to make, son, so don't go blamin' him right off the bat…"

"What did he do, Bobby?" Sam could already feel anger rising just at the thought that Bobby had to throw him a warning.

"_I'm sorry, Dean…" John pulled the trigger, aiming for Dean's right shoulder that was positioned directly over the shifter's heart. The silver bullet passed through Dean and into the shifter, killing it instantly. Dean cried out in pain and surprise as he fell face first, the shifter landing on top of him and knocking the wind out of him._

"If John didn't take the shot, the shifter would have killed Dean. There're no buts about it."

"He shot Dean?! What the hell…!"

"He made sure it wouldn't leave any permanent damage. It passed safely through his shoulder and into the creature's heart."

"That's no excuse, Bobby! Dean wasn't thinking clearly. If he had moved a few inches dad would have killed him!"

"I know that, Sam, and I made sure yer dad understood that too."

"_Damn it, John! What the hell were you thinkin'!" Bobby roared as he rushed to Dean's side, trying to shove the dead shifter off of him. _

"_I had no choice, Bobby. It would have killed him, and you know it."_

_Bobby growled his displeasure at the whole situation and gave a final shove, finally freeing Dean. Without thinking, Bobby had accidentally pushed the creature right into Dean's line of sight and he and John both heard the audible gasp as the boy's fevered and broken mind only registered a dead little brother._

"_Sammy? Sammy! No! You killed him! You son of a bitch, you killed my brother!" Dean screamed at his dad, forcing himself to his feet and lunging at him. Wanting to protect both men from unnecessary harm, Bobby used the butt of his gun to knock Dean unconscious, then he and John caught him before he hit the ground._

"Problem was, when Dean saw a dead Sam he freaked, and rightly so. I… uh… I had to knock him out, Sam. He tried to attack yer father for supposedly killin' you. I hit 'im with my gun before he could do any more damage to himself or anyone else."

"You _clubbed_ him?!" Sam's anger had reached boiling point. If he had really been there, he would have had some choice words for the treatment both of the men had given his brother. Poor Dean must have felt as though everyone he loved had turned against him and just wanted to cause him more pain.

"I had to, Sam. Knowin' how much that boy loves you, he would have killed yer father in an instant. You can only imagine how much that would be torturin' him once he realized what he'd done."

Sam didn't like it, but he had to agree. Dean had proven to him time and time again that he would do anything, _give_ anything, to save his brother, including his own soul.

Bobby glanced up at the dark horizon to give Sam a minute for himself to dry his eyes. The sun would be rising in less than half an hour. "It's almost time, Sam. If we're gonna do this, we've gotta go now."

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. He had to get his head back in the game or this would not turn out as planned. The two men entered the Wrath together, strengthened by their emotions.

As they reached the opening for the tunnel that they had found Dean passed out next to, Sam called out. "Cleena! Show yourself!"

After a few moments, a soft voice answered. "Samuel… You came back."

"Yeah, I did. We need to talk, but I want to be able to see you."

"Very well." Sam jumped slightly as a cold hand was pressed over his eyes and full lips captured his own. Cleena's other cold hand found its way to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. When Sam started to choke and fight for air, Bobby stepped in.

"That's enough! Let 'im go!"

Cleena released him and Sam stumbled back a few steps into Bobby's protective arms. "You alright, son? Open yer eyes…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Sam opened his eyes, blinked a few times to clear his vision, and realized he could see through the darkness to an extent, and for the first time, he saw the creature Dean had seen all along. It was strange being able to put a face to the voice.

"What were you thinkin', Sam? Now _your _eyes are all red!"

"I needed to see her. I wanted to look her in the eye when we killed her."

Apparently, Cleena had overheard his last statement. "Is that why you are here, Samuel? To kill me? But where is Dean Winchester? Where is the chosen one?" She was clearly not pleased that her plan had failed. "You were supposed to bring him with you. I can help him, you know. I can end his torment."

"Yeah? Well so can I, and it's with your death!" Sam took two angry steps towards her when she held up a hand.

"Stop! Stop, or I will destroy him."

"You wouldn't do that. You fell in love with him, remember?" Sam wasn't as sure as his words sounded.

"If you are not here to give him back to me, then he will only be a risk to my kind as long as he is alive. I have no further use for him."

Sam turned to his friend privately. "Bobby, I need you to go back and watch over Dean for me. Make sure she doesn't hurt him more."

"What? No, Sam, I'm not leavin'…"

"Please, Bobby. You can't even see them. You'll only get yourself killed out here. Let me finish this for Dean, and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"I don't like this at all…"

"Noted. I've got this situation under control. Go, man. Take care of my brother till I get back, okay?"

"You don't even have to ask, Sam. He'll be okay. Watch yer ass and if you need any help, just give me a call, alright? You know where ta find me." With a soft growl, Bobby turned on his heel and marched back out of the Wrath, heading back towards their motel room.

"Now it's just you and me, Cleena. Release my brother from his memory."

"Why should I? What do I get in return?"

"You get to keep living. If you don't, I have no reason not to kill you."

"Seems like we are at a standstill then. If you kill me, your brother will never be able to find his way back to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bobby walked back into the hotel, he found Dean tossing and turning as though caught in a nightmare. He strode quickly to the boy's side and sat beside him, placing a hand on his cheek to still his frantic movements.

"Easy, kiddo… You'll be alright soon. Yer brother's takin' care of it."

"Sa… Sammm?" Dean's breath hitched and he turned his head from Bobby's hand as though expecting it to cause him pain soon.

"Sam's on his way, Dean. Just hang in there for us. You can make it through, I know you can."

A small whimper escaped the young hunter's lips as his face screwed up in obvious pain and his frantic moves continued.

"Shh… It's not real, son. Not anymore. You've already made it through all that shit. God… I wish there had been another way… You didn't deserve any of that pain, Dean. Not you. And don't you dare believe otherwise. Whether you like it or not, the three of us are talkin' this shit out when yer brother gets back. You're not gonna hide it all away anymore. You never should have felt the need to do so, but I know you take after yer daddy. But I'm here now, and I was with you then as well, and I'm not gonna let this bitch win, you hear me? Yer gonna get past this once and for all. Just hang on till yer brother ends this thing. Keep fightin', Dean." Bobby wiped at the tears that had escaped his gruff exterior and looked around for a way to help Dean now.

As Bobby tried to cool the fevered boy down with the wet cloth near the bed, Dean swung out with his unbelted hand, nearly catching the older hunter in the jaw. Bobby ducked and managed to seize the wildly jabbing hand, and taking off his own belt one handed, carefully tied Dean's other arm to the bedpost as well.

"Sorry, kid. But it's for both of our sakes. Just try to relax. I've got yer back. Don't quit on us now."

Bobby continued using the cloth, rewetting it when needed, and bathing the sick brother entrusted to his care. Dean continued to struggle and the occasional whimpers and groans that passed through his lips pressed the metaphorical knife deeper into Bobby's heart.

TBC

Any more suggestions? I'm getting close to the end now, but don't worry, I'll work in Dean's recuperation both in Ireland as well as in the states. I'm also working on another story now that's a wee!chester plot involving discovered injuries and child services. Of course, John, and possibly Bobby, will also be in it. If you have any ideas for that one too, be my guest and post them here! Thanks for all your help and encouragement!


	26. Survival of the Fits

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Now it's just you and me, Cleena. Release my brother from his memory."

"Why should I? What do I get in return?"

"You get to keep living. If you don't, I have no reason not to kill you."

"Seems like we are at a standstill then. If you kill me, your brother will never be able to find his way back to you."

"Guess you don't know my brother very well then, do you? He _always _finds his way back."

"Apparently I know more of his past than you do. Oh if you only knew what he suffered, Sam, you would not be so sure of his recovery."

"He made it through once, he can do it again." Sam spoke more out of anger and hope than true belief. Cleena saw right through him and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Can he really? Do you truly think so? The physical torture, I can agree with. I have seen with my own eyes that he can not be broken that way. However, the psychological torture… That is a different story. He almost didn't make it back last time, you know. I highly doubt he could go through all that again and survive."

"He just has to realize it isn't real."

"But it is real, Sam. At least, it was. To your brother, it is all very real. He can feel, hear, smell, taste, and see it all as clear as if it were happening to him right this very minute. In his mind, it is just now taking place. And no matter how much you beg him to see reason, you will not be able to convince him otherwise. So my offer still stands. Would you like me to release his mind and keep his body, or would you prefer to sit by his side and watch him die a slow and painful death?"

Sam glanced at the horizon and saw that the sun was just starting to emerge.

Cleena glanced at it as well, then turned back to the edge of the tunnel and seemingly to piss off Sam even more, pulled out Dean's leather jacket and wrapped it around herself for protection against the rays of light that would begin to burn her skin in just a few moments if she were not covered over. "We are running out of time, Sam. I must get back underground before the sun gets any higher. Which is it going to be?"

"Neither, you bitch. He's _my _brother, and you can't have him. He's coming back to me." Sam was filled with a strong resolution, refusing to believe that Dean would give up on him. His brother was going to survive.

"Wrong choice, Sam. Give him my regards while you still can." With that, she turned to go back into the tunnel.

"I don't think so. You're comin' with me."

She turned, curiously. "What do you mean? I can not leave the Wrath…"

Sam glanced down at the ground at what he and Bobby had set up earlier. There was a small circle of rocks, a few recently extinguished candles, and a specific collection of herbs in the center of it all. "We've broken your bond to this place. You're free to leave. But if you don't come with me, I'll kill you here and now. What's it gonna be?"

She smiled devilishly at him and nodded. "Lead the way, but we must hurry. My time is running short. But you know, those of my kind that are left will also be free to hunt your brother. They have tasted his blood and can smell him from miles away."

"That's not gonna be an issue." As they watched, the first rays of light spread over the earth, and to Cleena's horror, straight down into her tunnel system. She could hear the screams of pain and anguish as her family was turned to dust.

"How are you doing this?" she shrieked at Sam who shot her a triumphant smile and pointed to a windshield that he and Bobby had carefully removed from a vehicle on the side of the road and set up carefully to reflect the light at the appropriate angle. Mostly, it was thanks to Sam's mathematically mind and Bobby's knowledge of cars and their parts.

"Now let's go. We need to get back to Dean." He took a firm hold on her upper arm under the jacket and began dragging her to their motel room. When Bobby answered the door, he was not pleased. Though he couldn't see her, he could see the floating jacket and deductive reasoning told him Sam was harboring Cleena under it.

"Sam?! What the hell do ya think yer doin'? She's supposed ta be dead like the rest of 'em!"

"We might need her, Bobby. If Dean can't break out on his own, she's his only hope and I'm not gonna let him die!"

"If she starts makin' things worse for 'im, I'm throwin' her back outside!"

"Fair enough. How's he doin'?" Sam glanced worriedly over at his brother who was still tossing restlessly, though hindered by the belts pinning his arms down. "What happened? Why's he all tied up now?"

"He doesn't realize we're here, Sam. Any contact and he assumes it's the shifter attackin' him. Almost got a black eye before I could restrain him. Even mostly unconscious, he's still got dead-on aim."

Sam cracked a small smirk at that. His brother always was very skilled at fighting. He glanced back over at his brother and only then realized that while he and Bobby had been talking, Cleena had dropped the jacket onto the floor and snuck over to Dean's side. She was currently running one hand lovingly down his bare chest while the other hand was gently caressing his cheek.

Dean stilled as his breath hitched, then he began to hyperventilate.

"Get the hell away from him!" Sam screamed, running after Cleena and pulling her backwards towards a chair. He pushed her roughly into it, then turned and deftly caught the handcuffs Bobby had just taken out of one of their duffles on the floor. He turned back to the fairie and cuffed her hands behind the chair. "You don't move from this spot, you don't touch my brother _ever _again, you don't speak to him, and as a matter of fact, you don't get to look at him either."

Sam had noticed that while he was laying down the law for Cleena, she had been staring with a deep lust in her eyes at his brother. It made his skin crawl, not to mention he wanted to give his brother _some _privacy. He angrily picked up a discarded shirt off the floor and tied it tightly around her eyes. "Now you know how we feel on your turf."

She inhaled deeply and smiled in pleasure. Only then did he realize he had used one of Dean's shirts as the blindfold. "It smells like the chosen one…" she practically purred.

Sam growled in sickened frustration but softened immediately when his brother's frantic pants reached his ears. "Oh god… Dean?!"

Sam rushed to his side and Bobby hurried to the other side, picking up the discarded jacket on his way and placing it carefully at the end of the bed.

"Dean? You need to relax and breathe, man. Shit, I know you can't hear me, bro…" Instead, Sam laid his hand gently over Dean's heart. He could feel it racing beneath his fingers. "Bobby, if he doesn't calm down soon, he's gonna have a heart attack."

Bobby stalked over to the seemingly floating t-shirt and gave Cleena a piece of his mind. "If you don't help that boy right now, so help me god I will torture you slowly, kill you, then waltz into hell itself to drag you out and do it again. Now make yerself useful and let him be!"

"As I have stated before, I am not unreasonable. Give me the chosen one for one night, and I will release him from his mind. Twelve hours, that is all I ask."

"So you can do what? The boy is screwed up enough without adding bein' raped by a fairie! 'S not gonna happen!"

Cleena ignored Bobby's words and turned to Sam. "It is _your_ decision, Sam. Is one night too much to ask for in return for his sanity and life?"

Sam glanced back and forth between the restrained Cleena and his hyperventilating brother. "Bobby? Is there anything you can give him to calm him down?"

Bobby didn't miss the pleading tone from the youngest Winchester. He was looking for any other possible way out to protect his brother, and Bobby would be damned if he let the boys down now.

"I could try givin' him a sedative, but I don't know if it'll be more helpful or harmful in the long run. The more he's out, the more control that _thing _gets over his mind." He gesticulated at Cleena behind him.

"We've gotta try something, Bobby. His pulse is erratic," Sam informed, two fingers pressed to Dean's carotid artery.

"Sam, when yer brother wakes up, could you please inform him that I don't need any more field practice when it comes to medicine? Seems like every time I finish patchin' him up, he's knockin' on my door again."

"What can we say, Bobby? He misses you when we're away."

"Well then next time, stop by for tea instead of stitches!" he groused back, making Sam laugh in spite of the situation.

Bobby dug a small needle out of his kit and filled it halfway with a clear liquid, then strode back to Dean's side. Since his arms were at strange angles and beat to hell, he pulled back the blankets, leaving them on his thighs, then proceeded to unsnap Dean's jeans and tug them down a few inches before jabbing the needle into his left hip and emptying it. Sam winced for his brother, keeping a protective hand over his heart but standing out of Bobby's way. Then Bobby slid Dean's jeans back up over his hips, leaving them unsnapped for now in case Dean needed another dose somewhere down the line. He pulled the blankets back up to just under Sam's hand.

"That aughta help a bit."

They watched with bated breath as Dean's panting finally started to abate and the pained creases in his face and tense muscles all over his body began to ease.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, feeling Dean's heartbeat slowing back down as well. "Thank god…"

Bobby checked Dean's pulse and nodded, satisfied as well.

"What didja give him, Bobby?"

"Nothin' too strong. It should just relax him instead of knock him out cold."

Sure enough, a small groan followed by the rolling of his head proved that Dean was still somewhat conscious. Needing to be doing something helpful, Sam picked up the discarded cloth, lowered the blankets back to Dean's hips, and began cooling him down again.

Bobby placed the back of his hand against Dean's forehead and sighed his frustration that despite their combined efforts, his temperature had not decreased. If anything, it seemed worse. He retrieved the thermometer and placed it carefully in Dean's ear. When it beeped, he read the numbers and gasped.

"What? What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked worriedly, quickly standing and circling around to peer over Bobby's shoulder. "105.4?! Holy shit!"

"We're gonna need to try icin' him down, Sam. We can't afford for it to get any higher."

"I told you I can make him better if you just agree to my terms," Cleena stated simply. Bobby turned furiously to Dean's floating shirt and hissed back.

"You, shut up! Sam, get some ice… Now!"

As Sam hurried outside to find the ice box, Bobby stalked over to Cleena's chair. "You listen and listen good. That boy is not a piece of meat! He's a human being, and a damn good one at that. We're not just gonna hand 'im over for yer own sick pleasures. Now you either fix him, or I'll kill you here and now. What's it gonna be?"

"You kill me, and Dean dies as well." Though Bobby couldn't see it, he could plainly hear the smirk in her voice.

TBC

Ideas? Comments? There will probably be more flashbacks in the next chapter.


	27. Don't Let Go

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Bobby picked up his gun from the table and pointed it angrily at Cleena's head, or at least close to where Dean's shirt was blocking her eyes. Before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Sam came running back in with the ice. He almost dropped the bucket at what he saw.

"Bobby! No! Put the gun down!"

"She's doin' this to 'im, Sam! If we just kill 'er now, she won't be able to mess with his mind anymore."

"They're still connected, man. If you kill her, she might take Dean with her. We need to severe their connection first. I won't risk his life if I don't have to. Now put the gun down."

"Damn it… Fine!" Bobby slammed his gun back onto the table, stalked to Sam's side and grabbed the bucket from him. He then proceeded to Dean's side, and after placing the ice into facecloths and making small bundles out of them, he placed the ice at Dean's armpits, around his neck, and between his legs.

Dean groaned at the biting cold, but other than a few small attempts to escape it, showed no other evidence of waking up.

Cleena was practically bubbly with happiness at Dean's discomfort. "Ouch… That must burn terribly. Just as it must have burned when you poured alcohol through his shoulder."

Bobby growled at her but Sam interrupted before he could respond. "What is she talking about, Bobby?"

"As I said before, Sam, yer brother was a mess when we found him. So of course it took some work to put 'im back together again. Yer dad refused to bring Dean to a hospital cause there was no way in hell we could explain all the wounds on him, never mind keep an eye on 'im. So we dragged 'im back to our hotel and patched him up there."

"_Grab his feet, Bobby. Let's get him out to the truck, then I'll come back and burn the damn thing."_

_Bobby found Dean's cut up and discarded shirt, tore it into a few long strips, then tied them tightly around Dean's profusely bleeding shoulder._

"_Can't the burnin' wait, John? Yer boy needs medical help. You just shot him for Christ's sake! Not to mention how crappy he looked when we showed up…"_

"_We finish this now, Bobby. I don't want to have to think about comin' back. Let's do this fast, and patch Dean up at the nearest hotel we find."_

"_What?! John, yer son needs professional help!"_

"_That'll only get us cops, and you know it! We can handle it. Believe it or not, I've seen worse before."_

"_I don't like this one bit, ya hear me?"_

"_Noted. Now come on. The sooner we finish this, the better. Grab his legs."_

_Trying desperately not to cause the boy more pain, they lifted him gently and carried him out to John's truck. They placed him carefully in the bed and Bobby hopped up next to him, keeping pressure on the bullet wound, while John returned to the building, picked up Dean's knife from the floor, and set the whole damn place on fire._

"_That aughta do it." _

_Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into a cheap looking hotel and John went in to pay for the room, while Bobby kept an eye on Dean who was still out of it._

_When John returned, they carried Dean inside, pulled the sheets from the bed nearest the door, and placed him carefully on the mattress. John sat on one side of him while Bobby grabbed his first aid kit from the truck and set it up on the other side of Dean._

"_Dean? Son? I need you to wake up for me now." John jostled Dean's uninjured shoulder. Nevertheless, Dean came to with a groan of pain. "Atta boy… Open your eyes for me, kiddo…"_

"_D-dad?"_

"_Yeah, Dean. It's me. Come on, look at me…"_

_Dean rolled his head slightly towards his father's voice and cracked his eyes open. The minute they focused on his dad, tears began streaming down his face and he tried to push himself up angrily._

"_Dean! Easy, son! Just lay still…"_

"_You killed him! You killed Sam!"_

"_No, Dean! That was the shifter, I swear to you! Sam is perfectly fine and at school as we speak. When you're better, maybe we can swing by and check on him."_

"_You didn't shoot him?" Dean sounded thoroughly confused, and very untrusting._

"_Of course not, son."_

_Bobby chose that moment to butt in. After all, Dean needed medical assistance. "But he did shoot __**you**__, kid. And we've gotta get you patched up, so hang in there for us…"_

_Dean sighed with relief and relaxed back into his pillows. He had been so scared that he would wake up and be an only child, son of his brother's killer. Bobby frowned at Dean's acceptance of his own injuries; of the fact that his father shot him to take down the creature. He hoped it was only due to the fact that the boy was clearly not in his right mind that Dean would have such a low opinion of his own self worth._

_Common sense told Bobby to start with the worst wounds and work his way to the scratches and bruises. His main concerns were the bullet hole and knife wound, followed closely by the torn flesh on the boy's back and his raging fever, not to mention the concussion he no doubt had._

"_Let's take a look at that shoulder, shall we?" Bobby pulled out all the necessary supplies for patching bullet holes, as well as his surgical scissors which he used to cut away the make-shift bandages. Then he tossed the scissors to John._

_Not missing a beat, Dean's father began cutting away his son's left pant leg to gain access to the knife wound. He gently peeled the clothing away from the deep puncture, trying not to cause Dean more pain than necessary. When John saw the extent of the damage made by Dean's own knife, he gasped and felt unadulterated rage and hate well up inside of him against the creature that hurt his son._

"_Dean, what did that son of a bitch do to you?"_

_Dean locked eyes with his father for two seconds, then dropped them to watch Bobby attempting to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. He refused to acknowledge what had happened to him, and moreso, refused to discuss it with those he loved. He prayed that his dad and Bobby would just let this one go and not drill him for details._

_John realized he wasn't going to be getting an answer and that was all the confirmation he needed that his son went through hell. Trying to control his rage, he began probing around the wound, checking for any infection, severed arteries, and any possible remaining debris. Dean's entire body stiffened at his touch but he could feel his son forcing himself to relax and breathe through the pain. Dean was a soldier through and through._

"_This is really deep, Dean. We're gonna need to clean it out, pack it, reset the bone, and stitch it. Probably the same with your shoulder as well, minus the bone setting part."_

_John looked to Bobby for confirmation who simply nodded._

"_John, tie his leg off fer now. I'm gonna need a hand up here."_

_John took up a clean strip of gauze, placed it over the worse part of the wound, then used a first aid elastic wrap to tie it tightly in place, hoping to stop the bleeding. Bobby took Dean's hand tightly into his own just before John knotted it as tightly as he could. Dean bit down on a cry and squeezed Bobby's hand till his friend mused that he just might break all of his fingers. Then his eyes drifted down to Dean's severely broken hand. There was so much damage to fix and not enough people or time to fix them. He was sweating profusely from the strain of his decision-making. Shoulder first. It was bleeding badly from both the entrance and exit wounds._

"_What do you need me to do, Bobby?" John asked once he was finished with Dean's leg for the moment._

"_I'm gonna need ya ta hold him, John. Can you do that?" The two friends locked eyes over Dean's trembling body. John knew Bobby wasn't asking about his physical strength, but his emotional one. He nodded as a lump formed in his throat. Try as he might, he could not swallow it._

"_Alright then. Son, yer gonna have ta stay with me." Bobby took out his small pen light and checked Dean's eyes for the concussion he was pretty sure would be there. It certainly wasn't hard to recognize. The boy was bashed over the head at least twice. His pupils were clearly unresponsive. "Dean? How's the headache? Did you throw up at all?"_

"_Head has a full AC/DC concert goin' on, and yeah, I puked once, but I'm not sure if it had anything to do with the concussion." His stomach clenched just at the reminder of why he had thrown up in the first place. Bobby made a mental note to get that story later, but there were more important things to handle right now. "I can't allow ya ta pass out, Dean. I'm sorry, but I won't risk you fallin' into a coma. I've got some smellin' salts here if you can't handle the pain."_

"_Hey! I'm no stranger to pain, Bobby! I'll hold my own. Now you gonna get started or wait till I bleed to death?"_

"_Wise ass…" Bobby grumbled, hoping to ease a bit of the tension in the room and buy himself a few more seconds to get his hands to stop shaking. To take his mind off of who he was piecing back together without anesthesia, he began reciting the medical steps needed to repair a bullet wound._

'_Step one…clean the surrounding skin as much as possible and wash out the wound.'_

_He had already managed to clean most of Dean's shoulder, chest, and upper arm from the blood that had recently coated it. Now comes the not so fun part. Bobby placed a clean towel underneath Dean's shoulder. Then he used alcohol to wash his hands, pulled latex gloves over them, then sterilized the gloves the same way. Dean swallowed hard as he heard the snap of the glove wrapping tightly around Bobby's wrist. Lastly, he nodded to John who moved in to help stabilize his wounded son. He put a firm hand on Dean's forehead, keeping him from sitting up, and the other hand clenched harshly over Dean's other forearm, well away from his torn wrist._

_Without a warning, Bobby began to pour peroxide all over Dean's shoulder and through the hole, drenching the towel tucked on the other side. The muscles in Dean's neck bulged as he fought to sit bolt upright to escape the pain, but was held down by his father's strength. He dug his heels into the mattress, trying to combat the pain._

_Just as Dean didn't think he could take anymore, Bobby let up and began drying the excess peroxide off with another towel._

"_Still with me, kid?"_

"_Ugh… That was sooo not cool," Dean groaned trying to relax again. He knew he'd be in for a rough night._

"_Sorry 'bout that. Let's take a look here, shall we?" Bobby eased Dean's shoulder up an inch or two in order to check the other side. The entrance wound was small and only bleeding minimally, but the backside was a different story._

"_We're gonna have to cauterize the exit wound. The bleedin' isn't stoppin' on its own. John, I need ya ta lever him up a bit so I can get to the hole. Watch his ribs…" John placed one hand under Dean's neck and the other low on the right side of his waist. Slowly, he rolled his son upwards and to the left, into his own arms. He cradled him as though Dean were the little child he once was before all this horror started. His grip tightened as he watched Bobby heat a long, flat blade with a mini torch he had for killing wendigos. "Brace yerself, son."_

_Bobby pressed the red hot blade against Dean's skin and held it there, trying to ignore the sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh. Dean was writhing in his father's tight grasp._

"_Argh! Son of a bitch! Bobby! Shit!! Stop!"_

"_Hang in there, kid. Almost done…"_

_Dean clenched his jaw shut and grunted against the burning. Thankfully, the bleeding seemed to have stopped and Bobby removed the blade from his scorched skin. John pulled his shaking boy further into his chest as though to hide him from the pain and began to rock him gently. It wasn't long before he could feel Dean's tears soaking into the front of his shirt. He ran one hand soothingly through his child's damp hair and kept a firm hold on him with the other. There was no way he'd let go now._

TBC

You know the drill! Thanks again to everyone who's supported me with reviews! I luv u guys!!


	28. Running Out of Time

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

_Bobby spent the next half hour stitching the wound, inside and out. Then, he smeared ointment all over both sides of the bullet hole before wrapping it carefully. This process was made a bit more difficult seeing as how John was holding his son so protectively, but he managed it none the less._

"_John?" Bobby gently prodded, not wanting to upset the protective father even more. "John, we've gotta keep workin' here. He's losin' too much blood."_

_The eldest Winchester snapped back into soldier mode, distancing himself from the very personal situation. "You're right. What's next?" His voice was gruff so he cleared it. Bobby shot him a look but otherwise didn't comment._

"_His leg. He's already bled through the bandage." Bobby moved around the bed to the other side in order to reach Dean's knife wound easier. He carefully untied John's tight knot and both men were dismayed as it began to bleed profusely once again. John carefully lowered his panting son back onto the mattress and smoothed away the boy's tears before standing shoulder to shoulder with Bobby._

"_Please tell me we don't have to cauterize that too…" John practically pleaded._

"_Not if I can help it. I'm gonna try ta clean it out, but I'm gonna need you ta put pressure on the femoral artery to try and slow the bleedin'." John took one step to his right so that he was up around Dean's left hip and felt along the inside of his son's upper thigh until his fingers met the rapid thud thud thud of Dean's pulse. He pressed hard into the skin and muscle, slowing the blood flow to Dean's leg. Dean squirmed a little against the pressure and the awkwardness of the placement of his father's hand but otherwise didn't fight it. In fact, his leg was going pleasantly numb._

_Once again, Bobby spent a good fifteen minutes clearing away the surrounding blood to get a better look at the wound. "This looks like it's been here a while… maybe a few days. I don't wanna risk it gettin' infected, so I'm just gonna pack this one fer now."_

_John nodded his agreement, continuing to keep tight pressure against the artery. Bobby carefully lifted Dean's leg and placed a pillow underneath his knee to elevate the wound above the boy's heart to assist in slowing the bleeding. Dean hissed under his breath as the movement forced severed muscles to attempt in aiding the move, not to mention the shifting bones in his thigh. Bobby's stomach flipped as he saw the boy's femur moving at two different speeds. He hadn't realized before now that the knife had gone straight through the bone, practically carving it in half._

"_Damn it… Sorry, Dean. Must be losin' my touch…"_

"_Happens with old age…" Dean grunted out, trying to encourage his friend._

_Bobby found a sturdy splint in his kit and placed the bottom half under Dean's leg to give it stability, but did not fasten it in place so that he could finish patching up the wound first._

"_Alright…The bleeding has slowed enough. You can let go of the artery now, John. Put on some gloves and soak 'em in alcohol. I'm gonna need a second pair of hands on this one."_

_When John was ready to help, he waited next to his friend for instructions._

"_First, we've gotta rinse this out. The boy's blade wasn't broken, was it?" he directed towards John who shook his head. When he had retrieved it, the blade was fully intact. "Thank god for that. I really don't fancy diggin' around in his leg for a broken tip or shard. Okay, John, I need you to slip the tips of your fingers into the wound and hold it open as far as you can without causing more damage."_

_Dean tried to struggle upright to protest this step but was waylaid by his father's commanding voice._

"_Stay down, Dean. It has to be done."_

_Gloomily, he sunk back down into his pillows and tried to focus his mind on the lyrics to AC/DC's Back in Black instead of what he knew his father was about to do._

_Good song or not, it was no where near powerful enough to block out the searing pain as John's gloved fingers slid into the deep slice and pulled the half-scabbed over skin apart again. Dean fisted his hands in the mattress beneath him and cried out in agony._

_John stopped at hearing his boy's vocalized pain, but Bobby pushed him to focus. "It's gotta be a bit wider, John. I can't see a damn thing."_

_Swallowing down the bile rising in the back of his throat, John spread his fingers further apart and tried to block out his son's corded muscles._

"_That's better. Okay, let's get this over with…" Bobby poured the peroxide over Dean's entire thigh to make sure there were no bacteria near the wound. Dean screamed and his back arched right off the bed. John wanted desperately to pull his hands back out of his son's flesh and wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders in comfort, but he had to be a soldier first and a dad second. He needed to remain focused._

_Bobby, noticing Dean's increasing tremors, feared that the boy would have a seizure or bite through his tongue while his teeth were clenched in pain. He quickly grabbed a small rolled up first aid bandage and moved up to Dean's head. He stroked his fingers through the boy's now soaked hair and rubbed his thumb over his fevered brow._

_Dean slowly unclenched his eyes and glanced feverishly up at Bobby, the pain that was usually so well hidden easily read on his face._

"_Son, open yer mouth for me."_

_Dean fixed him with a wary look, all his other muscles still tightly locked to the point of tearing._

"_I need you to relax and open up, kid. I know it hurts, but fight through it. I'll get this over with as fast as possible."_

_The middle Winchester finally relented and Bobby watched as the boy's jaw visibly relaxed, but didn't open of its own accord. Maybe he was too weak and strung out to attempt anything further, so Bobby gently pried his mouth open and closed it around the bandage. Dean's jaw instantly locked tight again around his new lifeline. Bobby patted him on the side of the face._

"_Good boy."_

_He moved back down to where John still held Dean's cut open and inspected it carefully. Satisfied that it was clean for now but worried about a possible infection later, he pulled out a few more gauze pads from his kit. He made a mental note to steal some iodine the next chance he got to help with the healing process and the prevention of infection._

_Bobby soaked the gauze in antibiotic ointment, then shot John a look of apology. He really owed it to Dean, but Dean's mind was elsewhere right now. He would apologize to the boy later._

_With the utmost care, he forced the wet gauze strips deep into the wound in order to help aid it with secondary intention, or letting it heal from the inside out._

_Dean writhed against the internal exploration and both men watched in horror as Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp._

"_Shit! Get the smelling salts, John! Wake him back up, now!"_

_As Dean's leg began to bleed again, Bobby quickly returned his attention to it and wrapped more gauze around it before taping it all down._

_John retrieved the salts, removed the bandage from Dean's mouth, cracked a capsule open, and held it shakily under Dean's nose. As Dean's unconscious body inhaled the ammonia gas, his muscle reflexes were forced to kick in and he sprung awake, gasping and coughing._

"_Easy, Dean… You're okay. Just breathe…"_

"Holy crap… When I asked Dean about that scar he told me he tried reenacting the first scene of Young Frankenstein. Obviously I knew he was lying, but I never thought…"

"He told you he did this to himself?" Bobby demanded, outraged.

"W-well… in-in a matter of speaking …" Sam stammered.

"Stubborn sonuvabitch. I've told him countless times since then that he wasn't to blame for any of what happened to 'im, but he still refuses to see it!"

"How could he possibly think getting stabbed by that bastard was his own fault?!" Sam couldn't contain his incredulity.

"I asked him the same damn thing a few years ago and he babbled on about it bein' his own knife and that he shouldn't have let the shifter get the best of 'im to begin with… which of course is a load of rubbish. He finally sees the brother he'd been missin' for a coupla years, his first instinct isn't gonna be pull the trigger."

"If anything, it's my fault. I never should have left him in the first place."

"Don't you start too! The only thing to blame for what happened to Dean is the shifter. That's all, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Sam whispered out, clearly needing to believe Bobby's words. Bobby sighed and patted Sam's knee.

"Anyway, we still weren't outta the woods. It took a good twenty minutes before we got yer brother back under control, but he finally calmed down. We had to get back to work on 'im. His wrists were raw and bleedin'. His back was still a mess, and his hand…"

"_I'm gonna wrap his wrists, John. While I'm workin' on that, I need you to set his fingers. Get a bucket of ice to put his hand in right after you're done so that we can try to control the swellin' a bit if it's not already too late."_

_John moved robotically, getting the ice, then sitting down at his son's side and sliding the boy's destroyed right hand into his own lap. "You know the drill, Dean. Take a deep breath…"_

_Dean did as instructed, readying himself for the pain he was all too familiar with, then heard the audible crack as his father set his index finger. The air whooshed from his lungs, forcing him into a painful coughing fit that jostled his broken ribs. Bobby quickly abandoned his left wrist in order to grab a cup of water, lift Dean's head a bit, and pour some down his throat to ease the dryness and coughing. At first, he just choked on it and spluttered it all back out onto his chest which was promptly dried by a spare towel in the hand of his father._

_After a few tense moments of panicked struggle, Dean finally managed to swallow a few mouthfuls of water and ease the scratchy feeling in his throat, which in turn eased his coughing until he slumped bonelessly back into his pillows._

"_Hang in there, Dean. I need you to focus on staying awake," John coached him. As Dean's eyes slowly began to drift shut, John snapped his middle finger back in place. Dean jolted awake again as the pain coursed through his body and a strangled yelp escaped his lips before he could stop it. "That's it… Stay with me… Only three to go…And take a deep breath…"_

_Dean tried. Really he did, but his lungs weren't cooperating anymore. In fact, none of his body was. The pain was all consuming, so when he was halfway through a weak inhale and his third finger was reset, his breath hitched in his chest and refused to budge._

_He began to panic- the fight to stay awake through the terrible pain battling with the fight to breathe. Apparently his body decided it wouldn't do both anymore. When Dean began moving frantically, Bobby glanced at his face and noticed a faint blue hue appearing around his lips and knew instantly what was going on._

"_John, stop for now. Just splint the three you've fixed. Dean, I need you to breathe for me. I know it hurts like a bitch, but you've gotta do it or we're gonna have ta do it for ya and I __**know**_ _none of us want that…"_

_Dean tried desperately to force the fear and pain to the back of his mind and to just focus on getting his lungs to cooperate again. His mouth was gaping like a fish, but he felt as though he was a fish out of water for all the good it was doing him._

_Bobby pulled out the pillows from behind his head and lifted under Dean's neck, tilting his head back at an awkward angle. He then fisted one hand, place it over Dean's stomach, laid his other hand on top of his fist, and pushed down quickly and forcefully, but not enough to cause internal damage. The air was forced from Dean's lungs once again as though he were punched in the gut, but he found afterwards he was able to suck it back in again and focused solely on pulling the air in and pushing it back out at regular intervals, regardless of the pain his ribs were causing him._

"_Atta boy… Nice and easy… Deep breaths if you can manage it… Good." Once Dean had his breathing reasonably under control, Bobby eased the strain on his neck by settling him back down more naturally on the mattress. He continued to keep a close eye on Dean's breathing and any signs of distress for the rest of the night._

_When Bobby was set to move back down to Dean's wrist, John had just finished taping and splinting Dean's newly set fingers. As Bobby had instructed, he was going to wait a while before setting the last two. This increased the chance of permanent damage, but sending repeated shock waves of pain through his son would no doubt knock him out again, which neither of the men wanted to see happen. There was still that ever threatening chance of him falling into a coma. They lucked out last time._

_John placed Dean's hand into the bucket of ice, hoping to numb the flaring limb as well as stunt the swelling. Though the space was confined and awkward, he managed to wrap Dean's other wrist while keeping his hand in the ice._

_All three men were thoroughly exhausted from their efforts so Bobby declared a short break before they needed to finish setting the last two fingers, cleaning up and stitching the deep welts on his back, and wrapping his busted ribs._

_Both men sat by Dean's side. Feeling as though he needed to be doing something, John picked up one of the clean towels, wet it, and returned to cleaning the blood from Dean's face. There was still crusted blood all over the bottom of the boy's chin due to his split lip and the beating he received from the shifter before he blacked out._

As Bobby got lost in the description of how damaged Dean was, Sam locked on to one particular image: that of Dean bleeding from the mouth. His mind flashed back to just before his father died when the three of them were hiding out in a cabin and John had been possessed and tortured his son. He remembered how his brother's life blood had poured from his mouth before his dad finally broke through and forced the yellow-eyed bastard to stop.

Not wanting to relive that day, Sam shook himself out of his reverie and tried to focus only on Bobby's words. It was as though his brother and Cleena were no longer in the room. Only Dean's occasional whimpers broke through his concentration now. Cleena was perfectly silent, no doubt listening intently to Bobby's retelling.

_Bobby picked up another cloth and used it to cool down the rest of the boy's fevered skin, carefully avoiding any places that would cause him more pain. After a while, John broke the silence._

"_You still awake, kiddo?"_

"_Yeah, dad." It was barely more than a whisper._

"_Good. You know, I don't tell you this nearly as often as I should, but I'm proud of you, son."_

"_For what? Gettin' my ass kicked? For fallin' for its tricks?" Both men heard the self-recrimination in Dean's voice._

"_For being so strong. I was so afraid that we'd show up too late and you'd already be… Anyway… I'm proud of you for holding on as long as you did. Not many people coulda done that. Hell, I'm not even sure I could've."_

"_Bullshit, dad. We both know you're a hell of a lot stronger than me."_

_John just shook his head sadly. "You're the one who keeps this family together, Dean. You were my crutch, my stability, my light through the dark. And you still are Sammy's protector, and hell, practically his father. More so than I ever was. Son, I put way too much weight on your shoulders at such a young age, you should have crumbled under it but you held strong. I never would have held it together after Mary's death if it wasn't for you and that is the truth. I love you, son."_

_Both of the Winchesters had tears running down their faces. "I love you too, dad. And it's because of you I learned to be strong. Plus, Sammy always ate the Lucky Charms which left me with the Wheaties."_

_Bobby had been toying with the idea of sneaking out during this massive Winchester chick flick, but was afraid he'd destroy it by moving so he stayed perfectly still, hoping to blend in with the surroundings. However, after that comment from the notorious jokester, he had to laugh. _

_Dean threw on his cockiest smile, though his pain was still evident through his eyes, and John cracked up too. Without anyone realizing it, Dean was once again everyone's strength, pushing away his own pain and discomfort to alleviate that of everyone else's. The boy truly was a blessing in disguise._

As Bobby recounted John and Dean's words, Sam found he could not control his own tears from falling once more. He always knew his brother was the strength and peace keeper of their little family, but he never thought their father did. He never thought John took the time to analyze what he put his kids through or how much weight he bestowed upon his eldest. It sent a pang of sadness through his heart that he didn't realize this before, but also warmed him that John had had the chance to tell Dean this before he died.

"What a touching story. Better get to the end soon, Bobby, cause Dean is running out of time," Cleena gloated.

TBC

Aw hell… You know what to do by now! ;)


	29. Trapped in the Past

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"What a touching story. Better get to the end soon, Bobby, cause Dean is running out of time," Cleena gloated.

"You, shut up! No one asked fer yer advice," Bobby growled, rising to his feet menacingly. Sam quickly shot up and placed a warning hand on his friend's arm.

"Just ignore her, Bobby. What happened next?"

Bobby sent a final glare towards Cleena before taking his seat once more, much to Sam's relief.

"Next? Well… Things got a bit messy after that. We set Dean's last two fingers and splinted 'em, splinted his leg, then John held him up while I cleaned and stitched up a few deep welts and lacerations on his back and wrapped his ribs. It seemed like things could only get better from there, but even though we changed the bandages frequently his leg still got infected, and with the infection came the high fever, hallucinations, and disorientation. Hearin' his cries for help, beggin' ta be killed, beggin' fer yer life to be spared… I didn't think any of us were gonna pull through that one."

Sam put a hand to his mouth, letting the severity of the situation sink in before rubbing his temples and berating his friend.

"God, Bobby… If he was that bad you guys should have taken him to the hospital, regardless of the questions that would've been asked. He could have died!"

"To be frank, I was surprised as all hell that he didn't. I honestly didn't think someone messed up that bad could survive, but yer brother is the toughest kid I know. He made it then, and he'll make it now. He just needs us to believe in 'im."

"I never stopped, Bobby."

"I know, kid."

After an awkward pause Sam wiped away the tear tracks from his cheeks and cleared his throat. He searched his mind for something to say to break the silence, but his mind had become a total blank with the shock. His brother could have died a few years ago, and he may never have known about it. If John was still pissed and refusing to talk to him, or if he continued to shut out his family and their attempted phone calls, he could have become an only child without the slightest idea.

Guilt hit him hard like a punch to the gut. Sure, he had been pissed at his dad, but he had no right to shut out his brother. Dean did nothing to him. If anything, he owed his brother his life fifty times over. He should have been by his brother's side as he laid there suffering, calling out for his little brother. He should have been able to answer back, comfort him, and hold him until the pain diminished. He would not fail his brother this time.

Bobby could see the complex emotions taking place in Sam's stormy eyes.

"If yer guilt trippin' again, I'm gonna slap you silly, boy."

Ignoring Bobby's comment, Sam reached out to his brother and wrapped his hand tightly around Dean's forearm. _I'm here, Dean. I'm here for you now. I need you to wake up and come back to me. Please, bro… I need to apologize to you…_

"Oh, Samuel… Please just let me have him and I will make all his pain go away. I can spare him from madness, but you must agree soon or it will be too late."

"You're not gonna have him! Do you hear me? He's not for sale! Not for any price! He's gonna make it, damn it!!"

Bobby sighed and leaned towards the youngest Winchester so that Cleena wouldn't be able to hear him. "Sam, I get where you're comin' from, but maybe we should consider her offer. I was there last time, and I know how strong yer brother is, but I'm not sure he can pull through this again on his own."

Sam was livid. "He's not on his own! He has _me_ this time! He has _you_! And he has my father's stubborn streak. He's gonna be fine! I can't believe you're even thinking about saying yes to her!"

"You know I don't want to, Sam! Hell, I'd take any other alternative if there was one. But I'm not seein' a third choice here. Either he drives himself mad, or she frees him…"

"And rapes him?! Is that okay with you? Cause personally, I'm having a lot of issues with that part!!"

"Of course it's not okay with me! You know I care about that boy like he was my own! It's tearin' me apart to think of what she could do ta him, but at least he'd be alive!"

"How do we know that, huh? What if she uses him and then kills him? Did you ever think of that?"

"Damn it, Sam, I'm only tryin' ta help! She said before that he reminded her of a loved one. I highly doubt she'd pull a 180 and kill 'im!"

Dean chose that moment to arch his back and cry out from an unidentifiable pain. Sam quickly dropped the dispute and turned anxiously back to his suffering sibling.

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

His brother's only response was a whimper as his body slumped back onto the bed.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" Bobby whispered in horror as he was struck by deja vu.

"What? What's happening, Bobby?"

"He's relivin' everything I just explained to you. That's the exact same way he reacted when I poured peroxide on his leg. Sam, in his head his pain is just beginnin'…"

"I won't let her do it, Bobby. I can't. There's gotta be another way…"

"Let's see if I'm right first. If he's relivin' it, he should be passin' out in a second, then woken back up by the salts."

The two men watched with bated breath as Dean seemed to convulse a few times, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped back to the bed, perfectly still. Sam checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive and his worry increased when he felt how fast his brother's heart was pounding right now.

Sam jolted back away from the bed as Dean gasped in a lungful of air and began coughing harshly.

"Just let me taste him, Samuel… Let me go to him!" Cleena began fighting her bonds, as desperate as a drug addict. Before Bobby or Sam could react, she had torn the cuff from her right wrist, her dark, murky blood splattering onto the floor, and lunged towards Dean.

Sam jumped in the way to protect his brother but her drive gave her even more strength than usual and she tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Bobby hit the wall close to him seconds later. She leapt onto the restrained boy, tore the bandage on the knife wound off his chest, and licked a long strip over it with relish. She ran her hands up his bandaged sides, his neck, and into his hair, grasping handfuls of it and yanking his head back so she could kiss and suck on his throat, relishing his pulse against her lips. Then she made her way up to his lips and as her hand gripped his bruised and swollen shoulder harshly, he gasped in pain and she thrust her tongue into his mouth, savoring the flavor of the chosen one.

A loud crack resonated through the room and Cleena slumped dead to the floor. Sam stood a few feet away clutching the smoking colt that was loaded with the special bullets Bobby and Ruby had forged.

Sam threw the gun back towards his duffel and ran to his brother's side, throwing worried glances at Bobby as the man groaned and levered himself back onto his feet.

"Bitch is stronger than we gave her credit for," he grumbled, staggering to Dean's side. "He alright?"

"Seems to be," Sam sighed in relief as he checked his brother over and found no new damage. "Might want to disinfect the cut on his chest again though, and maybe try to wash his mouth out with holy water. You okay?"

"Course. Think somethin' as pathetic as a wall is gonna stop me? I'll live. You?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Guess there's no longer an option B though, huh?"

"Yer brother _definitely_ wouldn't appreciate that option now. Necrophilia isn't his thing, after all."

Sam shuddered at the horrible thought.

"Worse than that, she never changed yer eyes back to normal, Sam." At Sam's horror-struck look at this revelation, Bobby continued, "But lucky for you, I think I know a spell that'll fix 'em."

Sam nodded his gratitude, then returned to the problem at hand.

"Why isn't he wakin' up, Bobby? If she's dead, she can't control his thoughts anymore, right?"

Bobby sighed. He had been afraid this would happen. "I don't think she is, Sam. I think he's trapped himself in his own mind now, tryin' to deal with the shit he should have dealt with years ago. He never took the time to talk it out with anyone, and now he's payin' the price."

"So how do we get him back?"

"I don't think it's up to us, son. He's gotta do it himself, but we can support him through it, I hope."

Sam sat resolutely by his brother's side, determined to make up for missing it the first time. He winced when Dean winced, he shuddered when Dean cried out, and he soothed away the tears that leaked occasionally from his brother's eyes. Try as he might, in the few moments of calm between Dean's bouts of pain, Sam couldn't stop his eyes from being drawn to the small bullet hole in his brother's shoulder.

Dean had told him it was a claw puncture mark from a wendigo. Of course, Dean knew his little brother would be thoroughly pissed at their dad for shooting him and endangering his life like that, so he protected Sam from the truth, and by doing so, also protected his father from Sam's wrath.

Sam couldn't help but be amazed at the lengths his brother was willing to go to protect his family; even from each other. He always put their best interests in front of his own. What really pissed Sam off was that his father encouraged this behavior from Dean. As long as Sam was safe, Dean didn't seem to matter. Sam was going to make sure he reprogrammed Dean when he got the chance.

Bobby avoided the emotional stuff like the plague, having had a massive dose of it the first time around, and instead decided to focus solely on the physical, checking and rechecking Dean's wounds and bandages.

When he couldn't take watching Dean suffer anymore, he came up with an excuse for a short escape.

"Sam, I'm gonna try ta run to the nearest store I can find and get some tincture of iodine to keep these bites and claw marks clean. Be back as soon as I can."

"Tincture of iodine?"

"It burns like hell, but it is perfect fer killin' bacteria. Don't want to risk infection. It sure as hell wasn't fun the last time he had one. Keep him warm, but be careful not to make his fever worse. Call me if there's any change."

"Thanks, Bobby." _For everything._

Bobby nodded and walked out the door. Since he didn't have a vehicle anymore because the TAPS guys left, he decided to walk it. He saw signs of a small town a few miles away. It would give him some time to clear his head.

TBC

Feel free to respond!


	30. Author's Note 3

For those of you who are interested, I just posted the first chapter of my new story, Meddlesome Fools. Summary: John drags his boys on another hunt, but unfortunately this time they weren't prepared. When a caring teacher discovers the boys' injuries, will her meddling help or hurt the family? A wee!chester story.

Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think! And don't be alarmed, it doesn't mean I'm putting this story on hold!! I'll keep them both going, but school starts up this Tuesday so it'll take me a bit longer to update.


	31. Honey, I'm Home

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

When Bobby walked out, Sam was consumed with the silence and weight of the room. She shifted awkwardly, but refused to leave Dean's side. When a harsh shiver wracked Dean's body, Sam picked up the blanket from the floor and draped it over his brother.

He noticed that the belts around Dean's wrists were starting to cut into his skin from all of his writhing and struggling. He wished he could take them off or at least loosen them, but knew they were in his brother's best interest.

Sam's heart clenched again when he heard Dean cry out his name, seemingly in agony, before whimpering and tossing his head from side to side.

"I'm here, Dean. You're gonna be okay. Fight it, bro. I know you can do this."

He placed the back of his hand against Dean's forehead to gauge his fever and was slightly comforted when his brother flinched away from his touch. Yeah, it hurt to see his brother recoil from him, but it also meant Dean was at least somewhat aware of Sam's presence. There was a chance he could get through to him yet.

"I need you to hear me, man. Listen and listen good. You can beat this, okay? You've done it before, and I'm here this time to help you through it. Don't you give up on me. Not now. Not when we're supposed to have a few months left together. You've gotta give me time to figure things out. Give me time to save you, Dean."

Without warning, Dean sat bolt upright. His eyes flew open, and Sam landed harshly on the floor in shock. He jumped back onto his feet, ignoring his throbbing tail bone, and slowly reached out to his panting and frantic brother.

"Dean? Are you with me?"

"Sammy?" Dean blinked a few times as though making sure he was awake, then looked really nervous when he realized he was.

"Yeah, it's me, dude. You okay?"

Dean glanced from side to side, taking in the belts tying him to the bed. "Please don't hurt me anymore, Sammy… I'm sorry I failed everyone. Please stay away…"

"Dean? I'm not going to hurt you, bro. It's okay…" Sam reached out to comfort his shaking brother, but Dean recoiled towards the back of the bed, yelping as the movement jostled his injuries and torn wrists, leaving bloody cuts just like he had when the shifter captured him. "Dean! Stop moving! Hold still!"

"Please go away… I'm sorry!"

Dean pulled his legs up to his chest and began rocking back and forth on the bed as far as his restraints would allow, muttering 'I'm sorry" over and over again with his fevered eyes staring at the far wall. Tears were flowing silently down Sam's cheeks.

"What did it do to you, Dean?" he whispered, not expecting an answer in the least.

Bobby chose this moment to walk back into the room with his goods.

"Honey, I'm home…"

He almost dropped everything on the floor as he realized Dean was finally awake, but clearly not in his right mind.

"Bobby, please help him," Sam begged quietly, his red eyes imploring.

"Sam, I…" He couldn't finish what he was originally going to say with those sad puppy dog eyes he was receiving, so he switched tactics. "I'll do what I can."

Bobby walked over to Dean and waved a hand in front of his face. Dean made no sign that he was aware of Bobby's presence. The family friend sighed in disappointment.

"Dean? Can ya hear me, son?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Dean? You have nothin' ta be sorry for, you understand? None of this was yer fault."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Dean! Damn it, snap out of it!" With a resounding crack, Bobby slapped Dean harshly across the face. Dean jolted and his head snapped to the right. He blinked a few more times, then tried to focus on what had caused this new pain.

"Bobby? What are you doin' here?"

"Tryin' to save yer ass as usual. Do you know where you are?"

Dean glanced around the room confusedly. He could have sworn the motel looked different before…

"Where's dad? Did he get the shifter?"

"Yeah, he got the shifter, Dean. Don't you remember?" Bobby asked, quirking an eyebrow in concern.

"Then where is he?"

Sam stepped forward and Dean's eyes latched on to him, apparently just now realizing he was there.

"Dean, dad's…"

"Sammy? No… No no no… You said the damn thing was dead, Bobby!"

"That's yer real brother, Dean!"

"No! Dad never called him! It can't be him!" Again, his eyes latched on to the restraints around his wrists.

"Untie me, Bobby!"

"I can't do that, son."

"You're workin' for the damn thing, now? How could you…? Where the hell is my father?! What did you do to him?!"

"Dean, dad's dead. He died a few months ago…" Sam interrupted.

"What?! No! He was just here! I remember…"

"No, Dean. You're confused. What you remember happened in the past. It's 2008 now."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? You're insane… both of you! Get the hell away from me!"

"Dean, you need to relax…" Bobby reached out to still the boy's frantic movements for escape.

"Don't touch me! Unbuckle these, Bobby, or I swear to god…!"

"Sam, a little help here?" Bobby was trying to hold Dean still, but the boy was flailing madly now.

Sam walked to Dean's other side to help restrain his movements before one of his broken ribs punctured a lung. Dean's eyes widened in fear as his brother approached him.

"No! Stop! Please, don't do this!" Blood was running in small streams down his wrists now as he pulled against them in panic.

"Bobby, do something!" Sam demanded, trying to still his brother's left arm and leg as Bobby was trying to pin the right.

"Damn it, Dean…!" Bobby let go of his young friend and grabbed the sedative again. He really didn't want to knock the boy out again considering the violent dreams he'd been having, but it seemed a better option than letting him slit his own wrists open more. With him unconscious, he could use the iodine he just bought to disinfect his wounds without trying to hold Dean down. "Hold his legs down, Sam."

Sam reluctantly let go of his brother's arm who immediately began pulling against his binds once more and moved down to the foot of the bed to grab his ankles and pull them flat against the sheet, bringing Dean's body back down against the mattress.

"Please don't do this, Sammy! I didn't mean for any of it to happen, I swear! I'm so sorry!" The pleading was breaking Sam's heart, but he didn't loosen his grip.

Bobby walked back to the bed with the syringe in one hand and grabbed the waist band of Dean's jeans and boxers with the other. Then Dean really freaked. He was thrashing against the hold of both men around him and screaming at the top of his lungs for them to stop and let him go, but they both ignored his pleas and threats.

Bobby jabbed the needle once more into Dean's muscle, then helped Sam restrain him until it kicked in. A horrible silence filled the air as Dean slumped unconsciously to the mattress. All three men were out of breath.

"Jesus, Bobby…" Sam panted.

"I reckon that about covers it. Let's get 'im cleaned up as best we can before he wakes up thinkin' you've come back from the dead to haunt him."

Sam looked horrified. He began backing away towards the door.

"This is my fault, Bobby. He wouldn't be so scared if I wasn't here. Maybe I should just…"

"Yer not goin' anywhere. He needs you, Sam. He needs his brother."

"But Bobby…"

"No buts, son. Yer stayin', and that's final. Now help me patch Dean up."

Bobby pulled the iodine from the bag. He dipped a few drops onto a cotton ball and passed it to Sam before making one for himself.

"You start on the left, I'll handle the right."

Sam glanced at the small bottle, positive that there wasn't enough to coat all of his brother's wounds. As the bottle ran low, he decided to bring it up to his friend.

"Uh, Bobby? I think we might need another bottle of that stuff. We haven't even started on his wrists or the knife wound."

"Don't you worry about that, Uncle Bobby's got it covered. Just finish up what's left."

"Uncle Bobby?"

"What? You too old for that now?"

"Ha. Yeah, maybe a little."

"Damn. When did that happen? Anyway, I'll be right back."

Bobby stood and went to retrieve the bag once more. To Sam's bewilderment, Bobby returned to Dean's side and cracked open a jar of honey. Thinking the man had a random craving, he indulged his friend.

"Uh… Bobby? You need a plate, man?"

"This isn't fer eatin', Sam. Don't they teach you anything in school these days? Honey's a well known antiseptic." Sam watched as Bobby applied the honey to Dean's cut and left wrist, before handing the jar over to Sam.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sam took the jar and began applying the honey liberally to his brother's damaged wrist.

"Okay, but mark my words, when he wakes up he's gonna be wonderin' why he smells like a honeycomb."

Bobby chuckled almost evilly, making Sam wonder if it truly was helpful or if it was a joke on his brother that Bobby recruited his help for without him knowing it.

Bobby carefully wrapped both of Dean's wrists before placing them back in the restraints with a heavy heart. He hoped this damaged Dean passed soon.

TBC

What do you think? Responses?


	32. No Pain, No Gain

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

As they settled Dean's body to a more comfortable position on the bed, Sam refilled the towels with ice and began replacing them to cool his body off. Sending a silent apology to his brother, he finished by replacing the one between his legs. Dean would kill him on any normal day for even thinking about doing that. He wished he had his big brother back, no matter how high the chances of getting a beating were.

Sam sighed and sat back in his chair, thoroughly exhausted. Bobby looked him over.

"Sam, when was the last time you ate somethin'?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I dunno…"

"Why don't you go make a soup or sandwich?"

"Nah, I'm good, Bobby."

"Let me rephrase that… Sam, get yer ass up and go make a damn meal fer yourself."

"I'm really not…"

"Yeah, and I'm a gorgeous blonde. Make me one too while yer at it, will ya?"

Sam offered up a half smile and stood. "You got it. Just, you know, keep an eye on him for me…"

"Son, I've been watchin' over yer brother since before you were born. Trust me, I'm a pro."

A true smile graced the boy's face at that and he moved off to the kitchen for the second bag Bobby brought containing food.

Three more days went by with Sam and Bobby reapplying honey, bandages, and ice packs, while Dean was thrust into nightmare after nightmare, tossing, writhing, and occasionally crying out.

Both Sam and Bobby were reaching the end of their rope. Neither of them had slept or eaten much since this whole debacle began. Bobby kept up with the sedatives when necessary so Dean was out of it for the most part, but when he woke up, he was disoriented, scared, and torn between reality and history.

Finally on the fourth day, Dean's waking moments were more lucid, though he was so exhausted he couldn't stay awake for very long before drifting off again. There were even times when his fever dropped to a safer level and they removed the ice packs, but after a few hours, it would rise again and they would be forced to put them back in order to keep it under control.

Thankfully, Dean seemed to have shaken the effects Cleena had left on him and was now able to distinguish that their father was indeed dead as was the shifter, that several years had already gone by since, and that Sam was not out to torture him.

Each day, Sam waited by Dean's bedside, hoping that when his brother woke up next, he'd be back to normal. Bobby took over the second bed because his 'old age' was more demanding on his body than Sam's was.

"Wake me up when he stirs, Sam."

"You got it, Bobby."

Sam picked up a random book he'd found in the bottom of his duffle and made it to chapter nine when his brother let out a low groan. He snapped the book shut and leaned forward to see Dean's face.

"Dean? You awake?"

"'ammy…?" he forced out, trying to get his body to start responding again.

"Yeah, dude. How're you feelin' today?"

"Ugh… Water?"

"Course. Here…" Sam helped lift Dean's head a few inches and carefully poured small amounts of water into his brother's mouth, then waited for him to swallow before repeating until Dean waved him off.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks."

Sam laid his brother back down against his pillows.

Dean finally allowed his eyes to open fully and focused on his brother. He jumped and recoiled at first, alarming Sam.

"Dean, I'm not the shifter…"

"I'm not an idiot, Sam. I remember that now, but what the hell happened to your eyes? You let that bitch kiss you?"

Sam sighed in relief. Dean was finally back with him. "Uh, yeah. I didn't have much choice at the time. She kinda kissed you too, but didn't give you the sight again, thankfully."

"She what?! How did she find me again? I thought she couldn't leave the Wrath?!"

"Calm down, Dean. Bobby and I destroyed the rest of them, but I freed Cleena and brought her here in case you didn't wake up on your own."

"Where the hell is she?" Dean's eyes darted around the room, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her anyway without the sight.

"She's dead. She broke free of the bonds and sort of attacked you, so I had to shoot her."

"Attacked me? What the hell for?"

Sam blushed, making Dean feel sick. "Well… you remember when she said you reminded her of someone she loved long ago?"

"Yeah…?"

"Her deal was if we…" Sam cleared his throat and looked away. "If we let her have you for a night, she'd free your mind."

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head and he pulled against his restraints until he was sitting up.

"What?! You didn't let, I mean… She didn't…" Dean glanced down pointedly and Sam followed his gaze to his still unbuttoned slightly lowered jeans and boxers that were just visible underneath the blankets crumpled around his waist.

"No! God, no! Dean, I would never let that happen! Bobby did that to give you a few sedatives earlier, that's all, I swear!"

Dean let out an audible sigh of relief and slumped back against his pillows yet again, stifling a groan as his ribs shifted.

"Glad to hear it. Don't need any baby Dean fairies runnin' around, though I don't know if I feel any better knowing Bobby was messin' with my pants…" A disgusted frown spread over Dean's face, making Sam snigger.

As Dean shifted slightly, a look of confusion took the place of the frown.

"Uh, Sammy…?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"That better be a lonely Mrs. Frost between my legs cause if you've done any damage to my lower brain with ice, I'll end you."

Sam smirked. "Fair enough." He reached up and felt his brother's forehead, determining that the fever was low enough to give Dean a break. He removed the ice packs from Dean's body for what was hopefully the last time, though it didn't seem to help his brother's constant shivering.

"What were ya trying to do? Freeze me like in _Encino Man_ until you found a cure?"

"_Encino Man_? They actually made a movie about some dude in California? What, like a documentary?"

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. Then he looked back at Sam and said with the straightest face he could muster, "Dude, you're my brother and I love you, but you are movie _retarded_. Okay, how about _Forever Young_?"

"That Mel Gibson movie?"

"Of course you recognize the chick flick… How can we possibly be related?"

"Well you see, one day mom and dad decided to take their relationship to the next level…"

"Hey hey hey! Whoa, boy… Not listening!! _Totally _not what I meant and you know it! What are you tryin' to do, scar me for life?"

Dean's eyes clouded slightly as those words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sam's eyes became watery. He couldn't believe there was any moisture left in them after all this time.

"Sounds like I already did that, Dean."

"Oh come on, I was just jokin' man."

"Yeah, I know, but it's true, isn't it? I mean, if that thing hadn't used me against you, you'd have been able to kill it then and there…"

"Sam, I'm sure Bobby's told you most of it already, including the fact that this was in no way your fault and I second that. You always try to take the blame for everything, man, but you can't have it this time."

"Dean, I…"

"Nuh uh. Look, it's history, okay? Even I know that now, and I'm sorry for what I put you through lately. You weren't supposed to hear any of that shit."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I think that's pretty freakin' obvious, don't you? I knew you'd guilt trip. But seriously, if it wasn't you, It'd be dad, or Jim, or Bobby… or mom. You just happened to be the first on its list."

"Oh, speakin' of Bobby… Hey, Bobby! Wake up!"

Bobby jolted awake with a snort, making the boys chuckle light-heartedly.

"Wha…? Dean? Welcome back to the land of the livin', son. How're you feelin?"

"A bit restrained at the moment actually. Think you can help a guy out here?"

"Promise you won't take a swing at me this time?"

"Uh… Depends… What have you done to me since I've been out of it?"

"Nothin' fer you to worry yer pretty little head about." Bobby rolled off his bed and began unbuckling Dean's right restraint while Sam stood and took care of the left. Dean grimaced as they lowered his hands slowly back to his sides, rubbing them to get the blood flow going again.

Dean noticed that his own belt was missing, he quirked an eye at Bobby.

"Usin' my own belt against me in place of cuffs, Bobby? That's kinda kinky, even for you…"

"Think that's bad, when yer belt was feelin' lonely, I had to sacrifice mine too."

Once Dean had mobility in his sore arms again, he quickly slid his boxers and jeans back up over his hips, then zipped and buttoned them. He winced as the fabric grazed over his sore muscle where there were multiple needle punctures.

"Shit, man… What, did you use me for a dart board or somethin'?"

"Or somethin'. Listen, fellas. We've over stayed our welcome and pay grade, so with some assistance, do you think yer ready to head home, Dean?"

"Hell yeah, I am! I've gotta get outta freakin' fairie country. You're sure they're all taken care of?"

"Yeah, Dean. Every last one of them," Sam confirmed.

"Sweet. Any chance we can rent a boat to get back home?"

"Sorry, kiddo. We need the straightest, fastest route to get you back in a bed for a few days until yer fully recovered. You two'll be stayin' with me for a while like we planned."

"Bobby, I'm fi…"

"If you say fine, I'm gonna kill ya. Yer brother and I didn't sit next to yer bedside for a week cause you were _fine_. Let's have a look at those injuries one more time before we hit the road. You too, Sam. I wanna see that bite before we go anywhere, and we need to do somethin' about those eyes before someone calls the CDC on us."

"Yes, sir," both boys answered. Yep, things were finally getting back to normal. Dean tilted his head to the side and sniffed, shooting a confused look at his friend.

"Uh, Bobby? Why do I smell honeycomb?"

TBC

What do you think? I'm almost done with this one, but Meddlesome Fools is still going strong. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	33. This Sucks Birds

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Bobby checked and re-bandaged Dean's wounds, taking great pleasure in adding more honey just to make Dean wrinkle his nose up in disgust. When he was finished, Bobby turned to the younger brother and checked and re-wrapped his bite.

He and Sam helped get a shirt onto Dean, followed by his favorite jacket.

"Thanks, Sammy, for you know… bringin' my jacket back."

"I wouldn't leave it behind, Dean. Might want to get it washed though. Cleena was wearing it when I went after her."

"Ugh, nasty! Did you have to tell me that after I put it on?"

Sam smirked. "Better warm than clean at this point, dude. Last thing you need is to catch pneumonia now."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get outta this hell hole. Bobby, can you do anything for Sam's eyes?"

"I got an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. Come here, Sam."

Sam did as he was told and met Bobby by the sink. He watched curiously as Bobby unscrewed a flask from his jacket.

"Bobby, I don't think now's the time to get wasted…"

"Personally, I couldn't think of a _better _time," Dean threw in from the other side of the room.

"It ain't fer drinkin', Sam. Lean yer head back over the sink. Don't wanna make a mess."

"Uh… Ok…" Awkwardly, Sam tried multiple ways to position his ridiculously lanky frame over the sink. Finally, he managed it and waited nervously for Bobby's next move.

Dean kept a careful eye on his brother and friend in case his assistance was needed.

"Keep yer eyes open and look up at the ceiling." As Sam did as he was asked, Bobby carefully poured the holy water over Sam's eyes, which immediately snapped shut as they began to burn.

"Ah, Bobby…!"

"Easy, son… Keep 'em closed fer a minute…"

Bobby placed his hand over Sam's eyes, keeping him from opening them as he said an incantation. Then he grabbed a towel from the bathroom nearby and dried Sam's face as he helped him stand upright again.

"When ya can, open yer eyes and we'll see if it helped any."

Sam kept his face buried in the towel for a few moments, then slowly pulled it away from his eyes. He cracked them open and peered blurrily around the room.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean called from the other room.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." He blinked rapidly, eventually clearing his vision. He looked at Bobby hopefully.

"Now that's more like it," Bobby smiled back, making a huge grin spread over Sam's face.

"Really? They're normal again?"

"They're normal." Bobby made sure to raise his voice enough for Dean to hear as well to ease the brother's anxiety.

"Thanks, Bobby. You're amazing."

"I know. Now let's get home, shall we?"

Sam called a taxi and had it bring them and their bags to the airport. Even as they pulled in, Sam felt Dean's body tense beside him. He casually knocked his knee against Dean's who jumped and glanced over at him.

"Don't forget to breathe, dude," Sam whispered, making Dean glare at him. With Sam on one side and Bobby on the other, they guided Dean into the airport, dropped off their bags for loading, then headed to the security center where they came up to a very friendly director.

"Passports please," she smiled at them.

"Oh, right. Here you go." Sam quickly handed his and Dean's over. She glanced at the names.

"Okay… Thank you Mr. Jake Dustin Salinger, and Mr. Stephen Tyler Copperfield. Stephen Tyler, huh? That's awesome. I'm guessing it was your mom's choice?"

"Somethin' like that," Dean answered vaguely with a forced smirk on his face. She handed the passports back.

"And yours?" she asked Bobby.

"Right here."

"And thank you, Mr. Cole Trickle Earnhardt. Any relation to Dale?"

"Somethin' like that." He winked at her and took his passport back. She beemed.

"You're all going to gate 15. All the way down on the left. Have a nice flight!"

"Thanks."

Much too soon for Dean's liking, they were boarding the damned contraption. They managed to get a whole row together. Bobby sat by the window, Dean was forced to sit in the middle, and Sam took the isle seat.

Dean was already beyond jittery, not even bothering to conceal his discomfort from the other two. Sam leaned closer to him, keeping his voice low.

"Dean, do you want something to calm you down?"

"Dude, don't even _think _about druggin' me again!" he hissed back.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Yeah, well don't. I'm fine."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the arm rests. I think you've choked the life out of them."

Dean glanced down and only now noticed his white-knuckled death grips. He tried to loosen them to keep face in front of his brother but failed miserably. His hands clearly weren't listening to the macho part of his brain anymore. He growled at his own apparent weakness.

"You know, Dean, lots of people are afraid to fly. There's no shame in it," Bobby stated.

"Most people don't face the shit we do, Bobby. How is it I can handle a pissed off Wendigo, but I can't trust our own technology to keep me alive?"

"Easy. When you're fightin', you know you can trust your own skills. You know your limits and strengths. Hell, you've even built your car a few times over now. You've never built a plane though, have ya? You have a hard time trustin' other people's abilities."

"What is this, Dr. Phil?"

"I prefer Dr. Bobby."

"Course you do…" he mumbled under his breath, ignoring his brother's chuckling. "So if you won't do the smart thing and take a sedative, why don't you fill us in about your take on everythin' that's happened?"

"Bobby, I really don't think this is the time or place for that sort of discussion…"

"Aw hell. Most of 'em are gonna fall asleep soon or are wearing headphones. Now's the perfect time. Not like you've got anythin' better to do."

"Actually, I'm still tryin' to figure out the best way to kiss my ass goodbye."

"Drama queen."

"Buzz kill."

"Son, you're gonna have to talk to us about it sometime."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey, Dean?" Sam interrupted.

"What?"

"We're already in the air, dude." Sam smirked at his brother as Dean's eyes widened and he glanced out Bobby's window. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sam had spoken too soon. Dean's wide eyes were locked on the endless sky around them in horror. Just a few seconds ago, he could have sworn there was tar outside that window. At Dean's expression, the humor died at once.

"Dean? Son? You with us?" Bobby quickly drew down the shade, but Dean didn't even blink. He could still see the clouds passing in his mind's eye.

"Hey man… Look at me…" Sam tried. When he got no response, he reached out and pulled Dean's chin around to face him. "We're fine, okay? If you don't pull yourself together, I'm gonna have to give you the sedative. Focus, bro…"

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This plane just ate a bird…"

"What?"

"I saw it! It was just flyin' by, then it disappeared, and a puff of feathers… It ate the damn bird, Sam!"

"That's why it's better to be inside the plane than outside it. You're okay in here, dude. Just relax."

"Relax my ass…"

"Sam, just give 'im the damn…"

"NO! I want to stay awake, Bobby! Please…" The panic in Dean's eyes forced Bobby to cave at once.

"Alright, Dean, alright. Just take it easy, kiddo. Yer gonna be okay. Why dontcha lay back and try to get some rest? You too, Sam. We've got a long trip ahead of us and you boys still have a lot of recoverin' ta do."

Sam reclined his seat a little, but there was no getting comfortable with his long legs squished behind the chair in front of him. Luckily, he could sneak one knee out into the isle as long as no one was coming. That's why he chose that seat. He hated these small planes… Definitely not built for giants. He got as comfortable as he could managed and shut his still slightly burning eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from the holy water or just simple exhaustion.

It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. Dean stared at him in amazement and shock that he could fall asleep so easily on something as dangerous as a plane.

Bobby was determined to stay awake to keep an eye on the boys. He was still very protective over them after everything that had happened. As he glanced back over at the boys, he realized Dean was tapping out the rhythm of the song Back in Black by AC/DC. He smiled.

"You've always had that little quirk, huh?"

"What quirk?"

"Tappin' out songs to keep yer mind offa other things. Yer daddy used ta do it too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Only on boats though. He hated 'em. Always made 'im sea sick."

"I never knew that."

"Not many people did. But the truth is, you're a lot more like John than you realize."

Dean nodded sadly. "Why don't you get some sleep, Bobby. We'll be fine."

"I've got no doubts about that, kid. But I am a little tired… You behave yerself, and wake me up if you need anythin'."

"You got it."

TBC

Probably only one or two chapters left. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see before the end!!!


	34. I Hate Airplanes

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Dean was content to sit in the middle, tapping out album after album against the arm rest until he realized he had to go to the bathroom. He glanced over at his sleeping brother who barred his way with his long legs.

_There is no way…_

He was torn between waking his brother and letting him sleep. His bladder won out. He started nudging Sam with his knee. "Dude, wake up…"

Sam jolted awake, staring around confusedly. "What?"

"Man, I gotta go."

"Huh? Wha? We're landing?"

"What? No! Dude, just freakin' move your long ass legs! I gotta go!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. You need help?"

"I think I can handle this one on my own, Sam." The annoyance was evident in his tone.

"Alright, just checkin'."

Dean rolled his eyes and slid past his brother's contorted body, gripping the tops of the seats as he passed for stability. God, he hurt everywhere. Only for a second, he rethought asking his brother for help. Then he snapped back to his senses. No need to freak Sam and Bobby out for a little pain. He could make it on his own.

To his relief, he managed to take care of business without too much turbulence. He slid out of the skinny door, intent of diving straight back into his seat and fastening his seat belt as quickly as possible, but was waylaid when he almost walked straight into a somewhat elderly stewardess.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. Just headin' back to my seat…"

"Why the rush, darlin'?" She eyed him from head to toe without shame, making him a bit queasy. "There's still a ways to go before we land."

"Yeah, well… I'd like to be prepared for the landing process, ya know, in case somethin' goes wrong."

"Like what, sugar? You afraid of flyin'?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Aw, I can help calm your nerves, handsome…"

"I… really gotta go. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Anytime, hunny." As he slid past, she gave his bicep a squeeze and winked. "Mmm… a handsome boy _and _strong. I could just eat you up!"

Dean, feeling slightly violated, forced a smirk back, then quickly ducked his head and practically ran back to his chair. Sam shot him a concerned look.

"Dude, more your legs and let me back in! Quick!"

"Why? What's wrong? You alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Just get outta my way."

Dean slumped back into his seat with relief. Sam looked downright worried now.

"Dean? What was that about?" Sam reached out and felt Dean's head which was sweaty, but not particularly hot. Dean quickly batted his hand away.

"Get off me, Sam. I said I was fine. Just… creeped out is all."

"What? How come?"

"Remember that Dinosaurs show? With Earl and Fran Sinclair, and that creepy baby thing…"

"Uh, yeah… What about it?"

"I think the grandmother from that just hit on me."

"Ethyl? What are you talking about, Dean?"

"She was back there! Waitin' outside the bathroom for me! I swear to god, dude… Looks just like her…"

"You've gotta be exaggerating or hallucinating…"

"I'm tellin' you the truth! Look! There she is!" Dean pointed over at the woman delivering a drink a few rows behind them. Sam turned in his seat, then whipped back around, staring straight ahead.

"Holy crap…"

"I know!"

"Jeez, Dean… You sure know how to pick 'em…"

"Shut up, dude! I didn't do anything! I was just trying to get back to my seat! She pinched me!"

"She what?!"

"Pinched. Me. Like I was a boy toy or something!"

"Okay, just relax, man. She can't reach you when you're sitting between us, alright? Calm down."

"This is such a freakin' nightmare. I'm _never _lettin' you drag me on one of these damn planes again, you hear me?"

"Whatever you say, Dean."

"Damn right!"

"Get some sleep, dude."

"Are you kiddin' me?! I'm not takin' my eyes off of her, let alone leavin' myself completely vulnerable!"

"I'll protect you from granny, okay? Jeez… You're acting like you saw Cleena or something…"

"That's low, dude. Even for you."

"Too soon?"

"_Way _too soon."

"Sorry."

"You should be."

"Am I gonna have to drug you again?"

"You do, you die!"

"Then take a deep breath and chill, Dean! We've still got an hour or so left."

"Fanfreakintastic."

"Let it go, bro."

"You let it go."

"Good come back."

Dean glared, out of retorts. He couldn't be mad at his brother, because he knew what Sam was doing. He was purposefully distracting him from the fact he was thousands of feet in the air, and to be honest, he was grateful for the distraction. He turned his attitude on to Bobby.

"How the hell can he sleep so easily? Doesn't he realize we could fall out of the air at any minute?"

"We're not going to crash, Dean," Sam sighed, exasperatedly.

"Are you _insane_! _Never_ say that! You've jinxed the whole damn bird now!"

"Do you want me to spout off statistics for you? Will that make you feel better?"

"You are such a geek, you know that?"

"I prefer geek over boy toy."

"You suck."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Will you two give it a rest? Some of us are tryin' ta catch some shut eye around here," Bobby groused, making Dean jump. He could have sworn the old man was asleep a second ago.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep."

"Hey, I'm as beautiful as I'm gonna get." Before he could continue, Bobby noticed the elderly woman eyeing Dean like a piece of candy. "Uh… I think you've got an admirer, son."

Dean glanced over his shoulder and unluckily made eye contact with the stewardess who grinned widely back and winked. He groaned and turned back to Bobby.

"I _hate _airplanes."

Sam and Bobby chuckled.

TBC

Had to throw in a light-hearted chapter to ease the tension a little. Don't worry, it'll be wracked up again very soon! Dean's got a lot to deal with! As always, any ideas, feel free to let me know!


	35. Just a Dream

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

To Dean's relief, the plane finally landed and pulled into its gate. "Halle-freakin-lujah."

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad," Sam chastised.

"Bite me."

As they went to exit the plane, Dean cursed softly when he realized the stewardess was waiting at the door. He glanced around for a second exit but Bobby, noticing his dilemma, gave him a slight push forward, nearly crashing into Sam.

"Hey!" Dean called indignantly over his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"She ain't gonna bite ya, Dean. Least I don't think so…"

"Oh, that's real comforting. Thanks, Bobby."

"Keep movin'."

Dean forced a fake smile on his face and gave a curt nod to the awaiting woman. Just as he thought he was home free, he felt her sharp nails pinch his butt and yelped in surprise.

"Take it easy, Sugar," she practically purred in his ear.

"Thanks. You too." Dean looked scandalized. He quickened his pace, almost jogging off the plane.

When Bobby caught up he was guffawing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I never thought I'd see the day Casanova Dean Winchester ran away from a woman."

"Dude, she was like eighty!"

"Was not! Maybe fifty-five…" Sam supplied.

"Oh, much better. You're real helpful, Sammy. Can we go home now?"

Sam giggled when he saw Dean subtly move his hand to rub the spot the woman pinched.

"Shut up," Dean groused. It was nice seeing Sam and Bobby joking again, but he really wasn't in a humorous mood. He was still in a lot of pain and keeping it hidden was costing him a lot of energy he didn't have. He just wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep for a century or two.

"Sam, you drive him to my house and I'll meet you boys there."

"You got it."

"Hey! Why does he get to drive _my_ car?!" Dean raged.

"Cause he can stay awake for the next few minutes, unlike you."

"I'm awake!"

"Dean, I know you're tryin' to act all tough, but I can tell yer dead on yer feet, so just relent for heaven sakes. Take a nap on the way and we'll get ya in a comfy bed in no time."

Grumbling under his breath, Dean did as he was told and slid slowly into the passenger seat. Sam shot Bobby a thankful look. If he had tried that with Dean his brother would have killed him.

"Yer welcome. Drive safe, and I'll see ya soon."

"You too."

Sam clambered into the driver's seat, looking anywhere but at his fuming brother. As a peace offering, he pushed the AC/DC tape back in and turned it up to a moderate volume. Five streets later and Sam saw his brother sink back into the seat with his head resting against the window and his eyes closed. He smiled and turned the radio down a little more.

Less than two minutes later and Dean's breathing evened out and he began to snore softly. It was the deepest sleep he had gotten in days. It was obvious that he finally felt at home, both on American soil, and in his baby. He finally allowed himself to relax and let his guard down.

Sam was also glad to be in the Impala. He took it for a short joy ride, giving Dean a little more time to rest and giving himself a little longer behind the wheel. Once his brother was well again, he probably wouldn't let Sam drive for quite some time.

When they finally arrived at Bobby's house, their friend had already made up their room and pulled a few beers from the fridge. It was good to be home for him too. When he saw the Impala pull in, he hurried out to greet them.

"What the hell took ya so long? Get lost?"

Sam opened his window all the way, leaned out, and motioned to the passenger seat with his head. "Nah, he fell asleep so I drove around a while to let him rest. Can you help me get him in?" he whispered.

"Course."

Sam opened his door, cursing the loud squeaking of the hinges, then turned back to his sleeping brother. He slid across the bucket seat until his knee was flush with Dean's, then wrapped one hand around his brother's upper arm and the other at the back of his neck and eased him away from the window.

Dean was so exhausted that he barely stirred as his body was shifted without his consent. Sam pulled his brother gently against his chest and cradled his head, thankful that Dean was so out of it.

Once Dean was off the door, Bobby pulled it open from the other side, also grimacing as it creaked loudly. "When he's up to it, tell yer brother ta oil these damn things, will ya?"

"I've tried. He says it's too familiar. Part of the car. Typical Dean, huh?"

"Sounds like 'im, alright. Ease 'im back over ta me, Sam."

Sam relinquished his hold on his brother, but only for a few seconds. As Bobby balanced the boy carefully, Sam jogged around the car to his side and together they slid Dean out and carried him all the way to their bedroom.

Sam was starting to get concerned as they laid Dean out on the bed and his brother had yet to wake.

"Hey, Bobby? You don't suppose he hit his head again, do you? I mean, is he just sleeping or in a coma?"

"Nah. He's just sleepin', Sam. Too much excitement too quickly. Boy's been through a lot."

"Yeah."

Bobby didn't miss the pain and sadness in Sam's voice.

"He'll be okay, Sam."

"I know. He has to be."

As gently as possible, Bobby helped Sam slide Dean's jacket off, followed by his belt and sneakers. As Sam tucked the blankets around him, Dean's beautiful green eyes cracked open slightly and searched the room for a form of recognition.

"It's okay, Dean. We're at Bobby's now. Go back to sleep."

A small smile graced Dean's face and he buried his head further into the soft pillow, quickly drifting back to sleep. Sam smiled affectionately down at his brother. He glanced over to Bobby and wasn't all that surprised to see the same look on the man's face.

"Thanks, Bobby. For everything."

"Anytime, son. Anytime. So you want a drink?"

"Definitely."

As the two men enjoyed their drinks, Sam got Bobby to reveal more of what had happened while he was away at school.

"Yer dad and brother hunted down all kinds of stuff. Some of it was fun fer them. Ya know, stuff they'd never hunted before…"

"Like what?"

"Let's see… There was a possessed chicken in Alabama, an animorph in Texas, a seriously haunted stage in Hollywood…"

"Woah, woah woah… Possessed chicken? Animorph? You're jokin', right?"

"Not in the least. You should have seen that stupid chicken chase yer brother around till John and I could finish the damn ritual. Funniest thing I'd ever seen… And the animorph gave them one helluva run fer their money cause every time they'd figure out which creature it was, it changed again. Damn thing started as a squirrel and died a skunk. But not before it sprayed yer daddy's truck. Reeked fer weeks after that…"

Sam was shaking hard with laughter, barely keeping a hold on his beer.

"Course it wasn't all fun and games. There were some hard hunts too. Some injuries, some failed hunts… Ya can't win 'em all."

As Sam's laughter died out, he sobered as he realized he wished he had been a part of those hunts, as much as he wanted to graduate from Stanford.

"Jeez, Bobby. I can't believe I missed so much. I mean, I know I was gone for a long time, but I had absolutely no idea what you guys went through while I was away."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Dean planned it like that. You were never supposed to find out about the shifter incident. But that boy needs an outlet. He hasn't been the same since, and who can he trust more than his own brother? You've gotta get him to talk, Sam. It's the only way he's gonna get past it."

"You know I'd listen, Bobby. Hell, I'd give anything to have him open up to me once in a while. But this is Dean we're talkin' about. He just doesn't do chick flick moments."

"I don't think we can let him choose that option anymore, do you?"

Before Sam could answer, a blood curdling scream tore through the house from the back room. Sam and Bobby leapt to their feet and dove into Dean's room to find him sitting bolt upright, sweat drenching his body, panting harshly with his eyes darting wildly around the room.

"Dean?! What's wrong?" Sam ran to his brother's side, wrapping his strong arms around his torso. He could feel Dean's heart racing beneath his grip. "Bro, you need to calm down, okay? Talk to me, man."

Bobby sat in front of Dean, gently cupping his chin and forcing the boy to look at him. "Dean, focus, son. What happened?"

Dean swallowed harshly and as he realized where he was and who was with him, he immediately began trying to force himself to calm down.

"Nothin', Bobby. Nothin'. I'm okay. Just a dream."

"A dream? 'Bout what?" Bobby frowned. He didn't think Dean was _this _badly messed up. As far as he knew, Dean hadn't had a dream like that since he was a kid, dreaming about his mom's death.

"I said nothin', man. Leave it alone." Dean locked daring eyes with his friend, clearly conveying 'end of discussion'.

He patted Sam's arm before trying to shake him off, letting him know he was back in control.

"That was one hell of a scream for nothin' to have happened," Bobby pressed, watching as Sam released his hold slightly, but kept contact with his brother.

"Just drop it. It was nothin' more than a stupid dream."

Bobby was pretty sure he was trying to convince himself of this, rather than the others in the room. He met Sam's gaze and lifted an eyebrow, telling Sam this was exactly what he had been talking about. Dean was still battling with his past, and he needed to talk about it, whether he wanted to or not.

TBC

More major chick flick moments coming up! Let me know what you think!! Thanks!


	36. Don't Wait Up

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Sam spent the rest of the day trying to find the right way to approach his brother without Dean shutting him out completely. He knew Bobby was right and his brother needed help dealing with the shifter situation, but he hadn't had much practice with Dean when it came to heart-to-heart conversations.

He decided he would give it a little more time and see if Dean came to him first. Since the moment Dean woke up, Bobby became a mother-hen, forcing him to stay in bed, drink lots of fluids, and take medication when needed. Dean was grateful for the relaxation time, but was afraid he would fall asleep again.

"Son, you know you need the rest. Why don't you try ta sleep for a while?"

"Not tired, Bobby."

"Bullshit. You're exhausted. If you just talk about it, Dean…"

"For the last time, drop it, man! If I want to talk about it, I will."

"Yeah right… When a blue cow climbs Mount Everest and does a victory dance. If you want to heal, yer gonna need ta rest."

"I _am _resting. That's all I've done all day!"

"You know what I mean, smart ass. What do ya need? A bedtime story?"

"Now that you mention it… Know any good ones?"

"Brat. If yer not gonna sleep, yer gonna eat. We need ta build yer strength back up again. In a few days, we'll start physical therapy to get you back to hunter standards."

"Sounds like a hoot." Dean rolled his eyes. "Where's Sam?"

"In the kitchen makin' some soup. Who knew you Winchesters could cook?"

"We can't. He learned while he was at school." Dean's eyes clouded over slightly at the painful flashback. Bobby stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll be back with yer food. Do _not_ leave that bed."

"Yes, mother."

Dean tried to cross his arms over his chest to show his dislike for being ordered around, but the added pressure against his busted ribs made him rethink the situation. Bobby failed to miss the wince.

"And I'll check yer bandages again when yer done."

"Can't wait."

As Dean laid there, he could feel the strong tug of exhaustion flowing through his system. He wished he could just drift off into a peaceful sleep, but he knew better than that. Every time he closed his eyes, he could clearly picture everything he went through all those years ago. He was plagued by the memories he had deeply buried last time, but thanks to Cleena, had resurfaced ten-fold.

Eventually, the silence lulled him into a sense of security and he fell asleep.

"_Scream for me, Dean. Beg. And maybe I won't do the same to little Sammy and dear daddy. I can't hear you, Dean… _

"_I want to hear you apologize for being such a waste of time and space. Say you're sorry for letting mom die, big brother."_

"_I'm sorry, Sammy… Please, stop…"_

"Dean! Wake up, son!" Bobby tapped on the side of Dean's face as the boy was tossing frantically in his bed. "Damn it, this is gettin' old… Sam! Get in here!"

"Bobby? What's…? Shit. Dean?!" Sam ran to the other side of the bed to help hold his brother down. The more he flailed, the more stitches and wounds he tore open. Blood was starting to seep through his shirt.

"_I want to hear you beg, Dean. Beg like your life depended on it." _

"Open yer eyes, kid." Bobby tapped harder on Dean's cheek. He really didn't want to slap him again if he could avoid it. The boy was in enough pain as it was. Luckily, Dean sprang back to awareness seconds later.

"Stop!" Dean's eyes shot open and his hands clawed at the sheets.

"It's okay, Dean. It was just a dream…"

"No, it goddamn wasn't, Sam. It was all real." Dean pushed Bobby and Sam away from him and covered his face in his hands, trying to control his breathing. "I can't just sit here anymore, Bobby. I've gotta do something. At least let me work on the cars in the shop?"

Bobby wanted to say no right then and there. Dean wasn't strong enough in his opinion to be walking across the room let alone fixing cars, but the pleading in the kid's voice and face melted his resolve.

"You're welcome to 'em, son. Just take it easy, okay? Don't over do it."

"Thank you. I mean it, man."

Bobby clapped him on the uninjured shoulder. "Just let me patch you back up again first. Can't have these wounds gettin' infected with grease and oil."

"Alright, but give me a sec first, huh?"

"I might even give ya a whole minute."

Dean slid out of the tangled sheets and made his way slowly to the bathroom where he splashed his face with water and got a drink. As his heart beat began to slow to a normal rate, he headed back out into the bedroom where Bobby and Sam were waiting for him, bandages in hand.

As he sat there and they worked around him, his mind drifted between the past and the present. Half of him wanted to discuss everything with Sam so he had someone who could understand what he went through, but the other half was determined to take over and prevent Dean from ever mentioning that day again. Maybe that way, he could pretend it never happened. If only these horrible dreams would just leave him alone.

He spent the rest of the day and well into the early night working in the garage and repairing a few classics. In here, playing his tapes in the cars as he worked, listening to the engines purr as he got them into working condition, he felt safe. He felt normal.

This is his passion. Working on cars was his best skill below hunting, and it was his stress reliever. This he was good at.

Sam and Bobby spent the whole time alternating turns checking on Dean through the front window. They didn't want to disturb his utopia, but they wanted to make sure he was still on his feet. When Bobby finally saw Dean falter slightly, he went out to make him call it quits.

"I think you've had enough fer one day, Dean. Wrap it up and let's head on in."

"I'm almost finished with this one, Bobby…"

"Now. You can finish it in the mornin' if yer up to it."

As Dean ignored him and continued to work, Bobby strode up to him and physically pulled the wrench out of his hand.

"Bobby…"

"Son, I know yer scared to sleep, and I completely understand where yer comin' from havin' been in that position many times myself. But ya can't stay awake forever and expect ta heal. You've gotta get this all behind you and the only way yer gonna do that is by talkin' it out. Now I'm not gonna try ta make ya do it, but you're not leavin' here until ya do. I'm not gonna risk you gettin' yerself killed on a reckless hunt just cause yer battlin' inner demons. When yer ready, Sam and I are both fully willin' to listen. Now let's get inside before you catch a cold on top of everythin' else."

Having nothing to say in return, Dean nodded, shut off the radio and the car, and followed Bobby back to the house dejectedly. Sam was waiting at the front door.

"Feelin' any better, dude?"

"Yeah, a bit."

It was obviously a lie, but Sam let it go, wanting to believe it was true with all his heart.

"Hey, Dean? Why don't you try the sedatives again? Maybe they'll help."

"I'm good, Sammy. I don't like takin' drugs unless I absolutely need to."

"Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd offer. Night, man."

"See ya in the mornin', bro."

Dean had no intention of sleeping but having exhausted himself while working in the garage, he didn't have much choice. Almost instantly, he was thrown back in to his reoccurring nightmare.

"_You haven't started begging yet. I must be losing my touch. No matter… I've got a backup plan."_

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_This aught to do the trick. Nice big belt buckle… I like it. Let's test it out, shall we? Scream for me Dean."_

Dean felt the lashes as his belt left welts in his back. Just as he was able to control the pain, the shifter brought the belt down again even harder, making him cry out against his will.

As Sam was heading to their bedroom he heard Dean's strangled cry of pain and raced in to find his brother rigid to the point of where his muscles were convulsing. His face was screwed up in pain.

"For God's sake, can't he just have one night of peace?! Dean, come back to me, man." He shook his brother harshly, knowingly jostling his brother's swollen shoulder. Dean yelped and sat bolt upright, nearly knocking Sam to the floor.

As the real pain registered, Dean gripped his sore arm tightly, grimacing.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you were dreaming again and…"

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Dean, you really need to…"

"I said no, Sam! Just leave me alone!"

"Okay. I'm backing off."

"Is Bobby still up?"

"No. He crashed an hour ago."

"Good. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here. I just need some time is all."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Kinda defeats the purpose, dontcha think? Don't wait up."

With that, Dean stormed from the room, leaving a hurt and worried little brother behind.

TBC

Drama, drama, drama… But we like it, right? As always, send on your ideas and comments!


	37. Pushed Too Far

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Despite his brother's words, Sam did stay awake until he heard Dean slip quietly into the room and sit on his own bed. He cracked his eyes open enough to see Dean sitting up against the headboard, no doubt avoiding sleep.

Knowing he was at least home safe, Sam drifted off.

The next morning, Sam woke to find his brother in the exact same position. "Hey. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, coupla hours. You slept like a log, dude."

"Come on, Dean. I _know _you didn't sleep. Don't lie to me. I was awake when you came back last night and you haven't moved an inch."

"So why did you ask if you already knew the answer?"

"I was hoping you might tell me the truth for once."

"Nice, Sam. Great way to start the day. I've got work to do."

"Dean, at least eat breakfast before you head out to the garage…"

"Not hungry. You can have my share. Bobby's been slavin' away in the kitchen for a while now."

With that, Dean got up and headed towards the front door. The down side was he had to pass the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready, Dean. Pull up a chair."

"Smells great, Bobby, but I'm not hungry, man. Maybe later."

"Son…"

"Later, Bobby."

Dean waltzed out of the house and into the garage, cranking up the radio and setting to work. Yet again, he was out all day and most of the night. Bobby had something to say about that.

Even over the radio, Dean could hear Bobby's boots approaching while he was underneath the truck changing the oil. He began preparing an excuse for not going back in for food all day when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him out from under the car.

"This can't continue, Dean. Yer not sleepin', yer not eatin', and yer not livin'. I'm worried, Sam's worried, and yer fallin' apart. You've had enough for one day. Let's head in."

"You go ahead, man. I'll be in soon, promise."

"Right, like you came back for food earlier? I'm not fallin' for that again. Up you get."

Bobby held out his hand and hauled Dean to his feet.

"You better get some sleep tonight, or I'm gonna sedate yer ass."

"I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby. You cured me, Bobby."

"Wise ass."

Sam was already asleep, still recuperating from the lack of rest while caring for his brother lately. Once again, Dean spent a few hours of the night forcing himself to stay awake, but eventually his exhaustion won out.

Dean's dreams were getting more vivid every night.

"_Pull the damn trigger, Dean! Kill me now before I go dark side and start hurting people!"_

"_No! I can't do it, Sammy…"_

"_You should have pulled the trigger when you had the chance. Sammy is still going to turn evil one day, but you won't be there to stop him." _

_The shifter held up a sharp blade. Dean recognized it at once as the one he carried in his boot and kept under his pillow at night for safety purposes._

"_This is a nice knife. Bet it cuts through flesh and bone like butter. Shall we find out? Where oh where should we start, Dean? Can't have you bleeding out too quickly now, can we?"_

Dean woke with a gasp, pulling his knife from under his pillow and preparing to strike out. His eyes darted around the room finding no one else in sight but his brother who was sleeping soundly in the next bed. He quietly checked on him, then slid from the room and out into the cold night air, bringing his knife with him for comfort.

He strolled up and down the street until the cold air got to him and he retreated to the Impala. He crawled into the backseat and curled into a ball, drifting to sleep. Finally, he managed a dreamless sleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning, he was unnerved to find his brother's bed empty. His worry increased as he checked the bathroom and the kitchen and found them both empty. As Bobby walked out of his room, Sam grilled him for answers.

"Have you seen Dean this morning? Did you hear him leave? Is he okay?"

"He's not in yer room? I haven't heard a peep from him since he went to bed last night."

"Maybe he went for another walk."

"He been doin' that often?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll check outside."

Sam hurried out the door and glanced up and down the street, hoping to see his brother strolling back home but the street was empty. His stomach sank, but he was heartened when he realized the Impala was still in the yard. _At least he didn't take off. He wouldn't go far without his baby._

He walked up to the car and ran his hand affectionately over the trunk. As he neared the driver's window, he noticed a figure in the back. _Thank god…_

As he took in his brother's still form, he felt the tension in his shoulders relax. Dean was finally getting some sleep. Apparently, he only felt safe in his baby. But Sam was going to fix that soon. Dean couldn't keep living in the car to avoid his past. He needed to deal with it and move on.

Sam let his brother sleep a few more hours before deciding Dean needed food. After asking Bobby to put some sandwiches together, he went back outside to rouse Dean. His brother slept peacefully until Sam cracked the back door open and sat beside him. Then he groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"Sammy?" he grumbled out, stretching his back.

"Hey, Dean. How're you feelin'?"

"Peachy." His neck gave an audible crack as he rolled it on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you come back inside last night?"

"Cause I didn't want to wake you."

"Dean, you know I wouldn't be pissed at that. I'd be more upset knowin' you caught pneumonia because you slept in your car all night."

"Wasn't _that _cold."

"Bullshit it wasn't. I had three blankets on last night. It's still cold now that the sun's up."

"You're just a wuss. It's kinda nice out."

"Then why are you shivering?" Sam knew he had won when Dean just glared back at him, unable to retort. "That's what I thought. Come on. Bobby's makin' lunch."

"Not hungry, Sam."

"Dean, you haven't touched food in days. You've gotta snap outta this! I know you went through hell when I was at school, and I'm sorry for that, but you can't keep it bottled up! It's going to kill you!"

"Chill out, Drama Queen! I'll eat the damn sandwich, alright?"

"That's _so _not my point, Dean! You can't keep goin' on like this. You don't eat, you barely sleep, you've got bags under your eyes and you look like hell, dude. Somethin's gotta give."

"Yeah, you! You need to _give _it up! I'm workin' through this shit, okay? I don't need you houndin' me to get there faster!" With that, Dean forced himself out of his baby and stormed back inside to get away from Sam.

Sam wasn't going to let him get away that easily though. He jogged to catch up to his brother and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around so they were face to face.

"What did the shifter do to you, Dean? What happened back then?"

"You've heard too much already, Sam. Get your hand offa me before I break it."

"Just tell me for once in your life! Stop tryin' to protect me from the truth!"

"You want the fuckin' truth, Sammy?! I let the damn thing win, okay?! Everything it said to me, I proved right. I gave up, and I broke down. I'm every bit as weak as it said I was and I failed you and dad. There! You happy now?! Damn it!" Breaking Sam's hold on his arm, Dean abruptly changed direction and headed back to the Impala. He started her up and tore out of the driveway, heading to the closest bar he could find.

"Oh, god…" Sam whispered to himself.

Sam entered Bobby's house alone, not very anxious to explain to Bobby what he had just forced his brother to do.

"Sam? That you? Where's Dean? Lunch is ready, and I'm not takin' no for an answer this time."

"Bobby, he took off."

"What? Where?"

"I dunno. Probably the closest bar he can find, knowing Dean."

"What happened? He alright?"

"Not even close. He thinks he failed us, Bobby. He was tortured, and somehow, he thinks he's weak for cracking."

"Is yer brother on drugs or somethin', Sam? Cause that's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Failed fer givin' in to the pain… What an eedjit. Let's go pick 'im up."

"Maybe we should give him some time to cool down…"

"Sam, he hasn't eaten in a few days now. You really want 'im gettin' drunk off his gourd?"

"You're right. Let's get him."

"We gotta find 'im first. Hope we aren't too late…"

TBC

You know what to do!


	38. Drunken Ramblings

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"'Nother shot a whiskey, barkeep…" Dean slurred, barely managing to stay on his seat as the room spun around him.

"Think you've had enough, kid. It's only two in the afternoon."

"What're you, my mother?"

"Just a friendly bystander. Look, whatever happened can't be _that_ bad. I think you should go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow, maybe things'll be different."

"Can't sleep."

"What's this about, man? Lose your girl?"

"Ha. I wish it were that simple…"

"Someone die?"

"Only on the inside."

"Can I call someone to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm good. See ya around."

"I hope not for your sake. Maybe you should try talkin' about it?"

"Loada good that'll do."

"You never know. I heard it works wonders."

"You'll have to let me know, then."

With that, Dean attempted to rise from his stool but promptly landed hard on the floor, jarring his broken ribs and his busted shoulder. He cried out and tried to curl into the smallest ball possible to hide from the pain, including the emotional kind.

"Hey, Buddy! You alright?"

Dean groaned in response, perfectly happy to let the darkness devour him and take all his pain away. He was only slightly aware of the bar tender searching through his pockets. He tensed at the unwanted contact, but didn't have the strength or lucidity to complain.

He let his head fall sideways onto the floor and concentrated on not throwing up. Foggily, he could hear the bar keep's voice talking to someone about him. When he concentrated harder, he assumed the man had found Dean's cell phone in his pocket and no doubt called the first speed dial there was… Sam. Crap.

Dean tried to force himself back up but he found he didn't know which direction _was _up anymore. A steadying hand on his shoulder was gently trying to coax him back to the floor, but he needed to get out of here before his brother showed up and started grilling him again.

"Lemme go…Gotta… gotta go now…"

"Easy, pal. Just relax a minute. You're brother is on his way."

"No! I've gotta get away from… here…"

"He the one you're havin' problems with?"

"Please… Gotta…"

"Dean?!"

Dean jerked harshly at the booming voice he recognized easily. _Shit… Too late._

"Dean? What happened?" Sam dropped to his knees by his brother's side, then turned to the bar tender. "Is he hurt? Did he get in a fight?"

"He looks pretty beaten up, but it didn't happen here. He just sat at the bar and downed half a bottle of whiskey."

"You didn't cut him off?!" Sam raged.

"Hey, it's not really my place to say when someone's had enough unless they get violent. I did cut him off a few minutes ago though and he was getting up to leave when he fell over."

"Jesus, Dean… Why do you always do this to yourself?"

"You got him from here? I've gotta get back behind the bar."

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks for keepin' an eye on him and callin' me."

"No prob."

Bobby came hurrying into the bar just as the bar tender made his way back to his station. Sam had leapt out of the car before he had a chance to park it. Once he found an open spot, he went running for the door in case Sam needed assistance.

"Sam? What happened?"

"Nothin'. He's just wasted. Help me get him to the car…"

Together they lifted Dean who let out occasional groans and whimpers as his stomach revolted and his still healing injuries were jostled. They made their way steadily to the door.

"Last bar in the town that we check and of course it's where he is…" Bobby grumbled.

"You think that was an accident, Bobby? If Dean doesn't want to be found, it's rare he is unless someone else drops a hint."

"Enough's enough, Sam. If we have to interrogate 'im for answers, I've got some experience."

Sam chuckled slightly without actually finding humor in his friend's words. "We might have to at this point."

Just as they passed the doorway, Dean lurched forward and heaved violently. Bobby and Sam lowered him to his hands and knees, but kept him reasonably upright as his body expelled all the alcohol he consumed.

"Easy, kiddo… Let it all out now… That'a boy…"

"Dean, how is all this better than just talkin' it out?" Sam wasn't really expecting an answer.

"S-sam…?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Let's get you home and then we can talk about it, okay?"

"M'kay."

"You good for now?"

"Think so."

"Let's go then."

They hoisted Dean back onto his feet slowly and dragged him to the truck. It was a tight fit, but Sam squeezed in the middle to give Dean the window seat and to keep Bobby from throttling his brother.

When they made it back to Bobby's house, Sam held Dean away from the door until Bobby had it open and together they half carried, half dragged him inside and dumped him on his bed. Dean curled into a small ball again and was close to passing out.

"Dean? You still awake?" Sam tried.

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you just talk to me, man?"

"'fraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What you'll think."

"Dean, I'm always on your side. You know that right? I'll never leave you cause of somethin' that happened in the past."

"You 'ready did."

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"You lef'. Stanford. Didn' come back."

"Dean, that wasn't because of you. I just couldn't hunt forever, you know?"

"You lef'..."

"God, Dean. I'm so sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be something else. To make something out of myself. I didn't want to follow in dad's footsteps all my life."

"Good li'l soldier. Desperate for his… approval."

"Oh come on, man. I was possessed! I never would have said that to you otherwise!"

"But you meant it."

"No, Dean, I didn't. Not like that. I just wished you had the chance to do what you wanted to do, that's all."

"Not my life."

"What do you mean? Of course it's your life! No one can control it but you."

"And you. And dad."

"Dad? Dad's not here anymore, bro."

"Yeah, he is. I can still hear 'im…"

"Dean?"

"Look out for your li'l brother, boy…"

"Dean…"

"Nigh', Sammy."

Sam sighed as his brother's breathing evened out. He was definitely asleep now. "Damn it, Dean… I wish you could just open up for once and admit you're hurting. This tough guy act isn't foolin' anyone. I'll check on you in a few hours."

Sam pulled Dean's boots and jacket off, then pulled the blankets up around his brother. Then he went back to the kitchen to find Bobby eating one of the sandwiches he had made earlier.

"Thanks for all your help, Bobby. He can be a handful sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Bobby winked at Sam, coaxing a small smile to cross the youngest Winchester's face. "Yer both gonna make it past this, Sam."

"How can we if he won't let me help?"

"He will, kid. He's just afraid to right now."

"That's what he just said. Why's he so afraid?"

"He went through hell, Sam. We both know that. But he doesn't want you hearin' the details."

"Why? I've heard most of it, haven't I?"

"I wish that were true. Heck, I don't even know the half of it. Not sure I want to."

"Bobby, he said he could still hear dad."

"He what?"

"Just now, before he passed out. He said dad was still here and he could hear him."

"I don't think he meant that literally, Sam. He's not bein' haunted or anything if that's what yer worried about. I'm sure he just meant he could hear his father's voice, like as his conscience or somethin'."

"Scary conscience."

"No kiddin'. Your brother relies on it though. Always has. Did he say anythin' else?"

Sam sighed again and cleared his throat. "He uh… He said he was afraid of what I would think. That I'd left him once before when I went to Stanford, and he threw my own spiteful words back in my face. I didn't mean to say them to him, Bobby. I was being influenced by a maniac."

"What did you say, Sam?"

"Somethin' about him bein' dad's good little soldier and how desperate he was for his approval. That was the same day I shot him with a load of rock salt and pulled the trigger of his own gun at least four times while pointing it at him. Luckily he didn't have it loaded."

"Well… Shit."

"I guess I can understand why he doesn't trust me."

"Sam, I'm sure that's not where he was goin' with it. He's completely wasted, and his mind is pretty messed up."

"It's got a reason to be. Many reasons, actually. He said it wasn't his life. That dad and I could control it too. And I think he quoted somethin' dad told him years ago… 'Look out for your little brother, boy'. I never realized how much dad forced me onto him as a kid."

"It didn't take much forcin', son. I remember when I first met you boys. Dean was always takin' care of you, whether your dad asked him to or not. He saw you as his responsibility, no doubt ever since he carried you outta the house when he was four. He's always been a protective kid, especially when it comes to his own emotions."

In the other room, Dean was tossing fitfully under his blankets.

"_You haven't started begging yet. I must be losing my touch. No matter… I've got a backup plan. Shh… I don't care if that was your favorite shirt. Personally, I think you look better without it. This too…" _

_The shifter pulled his belt easily from the loops and inspected it carefully. "This aught to do the trick. Nice big belt buckle… I like it. Let's test it out, shall we?"_

"_Jesus, Dean. You're hot when you scream. Can't wait to hear you beg." It walked back in front of him, grabbed him by the hair again, and smashed its lips against Dean's. Dean wanted to throw up then and there. Regardless of whether or not this thing was his real brother, it smelled like him, sounded like him, and felt like him. He had no doubts it probably tasted like him as well. _

Dean whimpered loudly enough for Sam's ears to pick it up. "Bobby? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Dean. I think he's dreamin' again."

They both jumped to their feet and ran into the other room. Dean was locked into place by the blankets tangled tightly around his body. He was sweating, shaking, and occasionally broken sounds would slip through his trembling lips.

"Damn it… Dean? Dean, wake up!"

_He fought as hard as he could with the little strength he had left to break free of its grip. When it finally released him, Dean's blood coated its lips. As the creature licked it away as though it were a delicacy, Dean leaned to the side and lost his lunch all over the floor before blacking out._

"_Wakey, wakey, Deanie..."_

"Dean!"

Dean shot up in the bed, stared around in horror, then tilted to the side and vomited all over the floor.

"Oh, Dean… Gross, man."

Sam leapt up onto the bed to avoid wearing what was left of Dean's stomach and Bobby screwed up his nose and took a few quick steps back.

"Damn, son. For a kid with an empty stomach, you sure puke a lot."

"Ugh… Sorry, Bobby."

"Don't apologize, just figure out that booze only make things worse. No good'll come from the bottom of a bottle, son. Somethin' all hunters end up figurin' out."

TBC

Let me know what you think so far!


	39. Say It Like It Is

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

"Dean, you know these dreams won't go away until you talk about what happened to you, right?"

"I don't _want_ to talk about it, Sam."

"I know that. And I know you're afraid I'll leave or think the worst of you for breaking, but it's not true! I'm here for you, Dean, and you'll always be a hero in my eyes."

"Ha. Some hero…"

"Yeah, Dean. The best hero I know. You always have been, ever since we were kids."

"What the hell kind of comic books were you readin' that someone as pathetic as me could seem heroic?"

Bobby slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!"

"Good! It was a reality check, sneakin' up from behind! The only person who thinks yer worthless is yerself. Now you've gotta snap out of it and realize yer one of the best people this shitty world has to offer."

"Then I don't have much faith in the rest of the world. Those are pretty low standards to beat."

"Damn it, boy, listen to me! Do you really have that low of an opinion of yerself? I saw it in yer eyes back at that motel when John and I patched you up, and I can see it now. You have no regard for yer own life. Are you that screwed in the head, boy? What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothin', Bobby! I…"

Bobby gripped Dean's chin forcefully and met his pain-filled eyes. "You never deserved what you got, son. None of it! And none of it was your fault! Yeah, yer daddy did the best he could, but that doesn't mean he was always right. You've always been a great brother, a great son, and a great friend. Don't you dare think less of yourself than that. You've drawn a lot of short straws, but I've seen you overcome 'em all, and I'll be damned if I let this one just slip by instead!"

"Jeez, Bobby… Calm down…" Dean actually looked a bit nervous.

"No, Dean, I won't calm down until it gets into that thick head of yers that yer one of the last few things I've got left in this world! You and yer brother. And damn it all if I don't think of you boys as my own sons. I've watched you grow up, and I've seen how yer dad treated both of ya, and I'm hopin' I learned from his mistakes. It's okay ta share emotions, it's okay ta cry, and it's okay ta be afraid! That said, I don't want you bottlin' up any more shit! Not when Sam and I are here and full willin' to listen. If you need a bit more time to come to terms with everythin' and sort it all out, that's fine. But the clock is tickin', and if you don't take the initiative, I'm gonna have ta beat it outta ya! Now, let's eat some damn lunch. I'm still starvin'."

Bobby stormed from the room, leaving the two Winchester boys in complete shock. Dean swallowed audibly, then slowly turned his head to meet his brother's eyes.

"That was kinda scary…"

"Yeah, a bit. Best get out there and eat before he tries to shove it down your throat."

Dean grimaced at the thought and ran his fingers gently around his throat and neck.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be right out."

Sam looked disbelievingly at him. "Dean…"

"I swear, Sam. Okay? Just… give me a minute."

Sam searched his brother's eyes and found only truth in them so he nodded and rose to his feet.

"Alright. I'll see you at the table."

Dean nodded and waited for Sam to close the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his sweat-spiked hair and let out a slow breath. He knew he was going to have to get it all out soon and he was terrified to do so, but if it would make all these terrible dreams stop, he would be willing to take the chance.

He unwrapped the blankets from around his body and rose stiffly to his feet, avoiding the puddle of vomit near his bed. He went to the bathroom and brought back the trashcan and a towel that looked more like a rag and cleaned everything up so Bobby wouldn't have to. Then he returned to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

As he glanced up into the mirror, he hated what he saw. He felt dead inside. Completely worthless. His mother left him, his dad left him, hell even his own brother left him. He _could _still hear his father's voice in his head. _Watch out for Sammy… Look after your little brother, boy… _

Even when his father was possessed, the words still came from his voice. _You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam… He's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. _Hell, both his dad and Sam had shot him before. He must have deserved it somehow.

It was his job to take care of his family, Sam in particular. And he had failed on all accounts. Dean had been sure he was going to watch his little brother die at the hands of that shifter, and he was helpless to stop it. His dad was dead because of him, and Sam had died once already by Jake's hand. In his eyes he was useless, and his greatest fear was that one day Sam would realize it too and leave him again. Every reckless move against a supernatural being was an attempt to show his brother he wasn't completely worthless.

His tears mixed with the water he splashed on his face. Once he pulled himself back together behind his crumbling walls, he dried off and went out to keep his promise to Sam. He only hoped his uncooperative stomach could keep down a sandwich at this point.

"Got plenty ta go around, son, so help yerself. Got some crackers too if yer stomach can't handle anythin' heavier."

"Thanks. Smells good." He always was a good liar. Sure, on a normal day, it _would_ smell enticing, but today, it just made his stomach flip flop.

He grabbed a sandwich and began eating slowly, judging his body's responses with each bite. So far, so good. Once he managed one full sandwich, he pushed his plate away.

"Done already?" Bobby wondered out loud. This boy had been known to eat up to four or five sandwiches in one go.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm gonna go work some more on the car in the garage."

"Alright. If yer sure you're okay…" Bobby was trying to meet Dean's eyes to get a better reading of the situation, but Dean was avoiding them like the plague.

"I'm fine."

Dean strode quickly to the door and out into the cool afternoon air. He needed to get to the garage to sort out what was in his head. Only there could he feel safe enough to delve into the past. There, he felt in charge.

Back in the house, Bobby's phone began to ring. "Who on Earth… Hello?"

"Bobby? This is Jason and Grant. We met in Ireland?"

"Right, right… How're you boys doin'? Get back safe?"

"Yeah, we're fine thanks to you guys. We just wanted to let you know that we've reviewed the evidence of the hunt, and if you want a copy, we'd be happy to send you one."

"Sure. I'd like to take a look at that footage myself. Still got my address?"

"Yes, sir."

They promised to put it in the mail first thing tomorrow.

"Glad you all made it back in one piece."

"How's Dean? He didn't look too good when we left."

"He's got a lot to work through, but holdin' his own."

"Sorry again for bustin' his shoulder," Jason admitted.

"I'm sure he's not holdin' a grudge. You boys take care of yerselves, and stay away from fairies, alright?"

"Ha. No problems there. Take it easy."

With that, Bobby hung up and filled Sam in on the conversation.

"Huh. Wonder if they got Cleena on tape."

"That'd be awkward… You think we should let Dean in on this, or is it too soon?"

"I doubt we can hide it from him, Bobby. He's pretty sharp."

"Like a tack. But I think he's got enough on his mind right now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I say we get him to talk about the shifter incident to clear the past, then we let him in on the recent developments when he's ready."

"Couldn'ta said it better myself. You think he's gonna stay out there all night?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Glad to hear it. You can be the bad guy this time and take his toys away and put him to bed. He wasn't all that pleased last time."

"Haha. No doubt."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How're you handlin' all this? You doin' alright? And don't give me your brother's bullshit of 'I'm fine' cause I know it's buggin' ya."

"Yeah, this whole thing is buggin' me, Bobby. I just wish he could trust me more, you know?"

"Course I do. I've been tryin' ta get that from him too. He doesn't let anyone get that close, but I think we're privileged to be as close to him as we are."

"Ha. You should be a counselor, Bobby."

"Hell no. With the two of you around, I get all the drama I can take."

"You know more about what happened than I do, man. How're you takin' all this? Reliving the past can't be fun for you either."

"Not in the least. I didn't think I'd ever see yer brother that broken again. Then that damn fairie came along and messed with his head, bringin' it all back…"

"How did you get him back last time?"

"We… uh… We brought him by Stanford so he could see you were still alive and well."

"Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't you guys come talk to me?"

"Sam, Dean wouldn't let us."

"He… What? Why?"

"Cause when he finally snapped out of it, he realized how happy you were, strollin' down the street with yer girlfriend, so he told us to stay away from you and letcha live the life you deserved."

"Bobby, I just wanted to go to school. I never intended to cut everyone I love out of my life. I never wanted to hurt any of you, especially not Dean, but dad, he told me if I left to stay gone so I didn't have much of a choice."

"I know that Sam. And I understand, but John and Dean, they just had a little trouble seein' the other side of the equation is all. They just wanted you to be safe."

Sam nodded, his throat too tight to speak. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam cleared his throat and decided to give talking a shot. "So… How much time are we going to give him before you kick his ass?" He smirked at the last part, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"No more than a week. I'm not judgin' so much by time, but by how far I'm willin' to watch yer brother beat himself into the ground. I won't stand for it much longer, that's for damn sure. If he doesn't start improvin' mentally and physically within the next few days, I won't be goin' easy on 'im."

TBC

Please review!!


	40. The Pain of Betrayal

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

Three more days passed with Dean constantly disappearing into the garage, only coming out on occasion to use the bathroom, get a drink, and try to force down whatever Bobby made him eat.

At night, he would pretend to sleep, then slip out of the house for a long, peaceful drive and a quick stop at the nearest coffee place he could find.

Three nights with no sleep. This meant three nights with no dreams, but it also meant his health was on a serious decline. He tried to appear to be getting better, but he knew Sam and Bobby weren't buying it. He just hoped he could keep up the charade long enough for them to get off his back.

On the fourth day, Sam woke to find Dean's bed empty as always, and made his way downstairs to find Bobby making coffee and Dean already out in the garage, hard at work.

"What time does he get up, Bobby? Have you ever noticed?"

"Nope, have you? Every time I come downstairs, he's already workin' on the cars. Why? Think he's still not sleepin' well?"

"I'm not sure he's sleeping at all. I mean, he pretends to be, but he looks worse every day."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna try to stay awake tonight and see what he's up to. If he really falls asleep, I'm just paranoid. If he's been fakin' it all this time, we've gotta step in and do something before he goes crazy. I'm gonna go talk to him, see how he's doin' today."

"Alright. Oh, bring him a cup of Joe for me, huh?"

"Sure thing."

Sam headed out to the garage, coffee mug in hand. He found his brother working on an engine.

"Hey, man. You're up early."

"No I'm not. You just sleep in late."

"Dude, I got up at eight this morning. When did you?"

"I dunno. 'round sunrise."

"What for? Are you still having dreams of the shifter?"

"Huh? No. No, I just like workin' out here is all."

"Dean, you look like hell, man. How much sleep have you been gettin' lately?"

"A decent amount. Maybe five or six hours a night. I'm feelin' a lot better now."

"Glad to hear it. Bobby asked me to bring you some coffee. Figured you might need it."

"Nah, I'm good. Got some already."

Sam's eyes caught sight of the Styrofoam cup of coffee at his brother's side. "When did you go to Dunkin' Donuts?"

"When I got up this mornin'. I didn't wanna wake you guys up with the smell of fresh brewed coffee, so I went out and bought one instead. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Nothin'. I just didn't know there was a Dunkin' nearby."

"It was a bit of a drive, but it was worth it."

"Alright, dude. I'll let you get back to work, and I'll come get you when lunch is ready."

"Kay."

As Sam headed back out of the garage, his eyes darted to the garbage can just inside the door. It was half filled with large Styrofoam coffee cups, and he knew Bobby always made his own fresh. _Dean's been taking a lot of long drives for coffee lately apparently._

Once he shut the house door behind him and found Bobby in the kitchen, he informed him of what he found out. "Bobby, I think Dean's been sneakin' out every night to buy enough coffee to keep himself awake."

"What the hell for?"

"Well I'm guessing he's trying to avoid having more dreams. My guess is he hasn't actually slept in three or four days cause that's when he stopped waking us up with his screams."

Bobby sighed. "Shoulda known. You know, every grey hair on my head is because of yer brother? He's sleepin' tonight whether he wants too or not. I'll stay in the kitchen all night, and if he tries to sneak out again, he'll have to go past me."

"Alright, just… Don't corner him, okay?"

"I know better than that, Sam. Trust me."

That night, like every other night, Dean went up to bed first. Sam gave him half an hour before following him up, deciding it would be a convincing time to pretend he was tired too. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned back to Bobby who was sitting on a bar stool, having a beer. Bobby winked at him, then Sam continued up the stairs. Dean was already in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chest. He was flat on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other under his pillow. It was taking all his energy not to bounce up and down from the caffeine high he was still on.

Dean opened one eye when he heard Sam enter the room, watched him sit down on the end of his own bed, then toe off his shoes.

"Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

Sam changed into a grey t-shirt and black boxers that he liked to wear at night. Dean usually slept in just his boxers. Sam climbed under his sheets and turned off the light between their beds. Then he waited.

Both Sam and Dean feigned sleeping. Sam made sure he was facing Dean and if he cracked an eye open, he could see his brother fairly well thanks to the moonlight coming in through the window across from their beds. The youngest Winchester was reasonably in shadow.

Sam watched as his brother kept shooting glances his way, apparently trying to judge if he was asleep yet or not. To make it more believable, Sam slowed his breathing and added a light snore. After a few more minutes, Dean seemed satisfied enough. He quietly threw off his blankets and Sam was surprised to see that he was still wearing his jeans.

Dean grabbed a clean t-shirt from his bag at the end of his bed and pulled it over his head. With one last glance at his brother, Dean was out the door and down the stairs. After so many nights of practice, he knew which ones squeaked and which ones were safe to step on. When he made it to the bottom, he glanced down the dark hall to Bobby's room, making sure the door was shut which was usually the sign that his friend was in there asleep. Almost free…

He tiptoed down the other end of the hall, past the kitchen, and reached for the doorknob. Then, the lights clicked on behind him. _Shit. Busted._

He slowly turned around to find Bobby frowning at him from the bar.

"Hey, Bobby. What're you still doin' up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. How long have you been sneakin' out at night?"

"What? Who said I was sneakin' out? I was just… I forgot somethin' in the garage earlier is all…"

"That why you were wearing your jeans to bed, bro?" Both men turned to look at the stairs to find Sam leaning against the banister.

"I… I wasn't! I just threw my clothes back on to run to the garage for a sec!"

"Don't lie to me anymore, Dean. I know what I saw."

"But you were asleep, Sam!"

"No, Dean. I wasn't. Not this time. It took a while for us to figure it out, but the jig is up, man."

"What the hell is this, an intervention?" Dean was pissed his plans had been thwarted.

"In a matter of speakin'. Son, you can't keep goin' on like this. You need to sleep. Coffee is only a temporary fix. Why don't you join me in a drink and we can talk this out?"

"I'm sick of talkin', Bobby."

"How can you be sick of it? You've barely said a word in weeks! We've been doin' all the talkin', and now it's pretty obvious no one's been doin' the listenin'. Now get over here and take a seat. Sam, you can head back to bed if you want." This was definitely not a suggestion according to Bobby's tone of voice. It was an order. Sam nodded, then headed glumly back upstairs like a kid sent to bed with no dessert. He could still hear everything from the second floor anyway.

Dean moved to the fridge to grab the drinks, but Bobby stood up and met him there. "Sit. Now, Dean."

"Yes, sir." Bobby didn't appreciate the slightly mocking tone Dean used. He rolled his eyes and huffed, then reached into the fridge and pulled out two tall glasses of milk that he had prepared earlier. This fact didn't escape Dean.

"Jeez, Bobby. How long have you been plannin' this? How long have you known?"

"Long enough to put an end to it now. Listen, Son… I have a pretty good idea what you went through when the shifter had you. And I can understand yer scared to relive it. I sure as hell would be. But you can't keep livin' in fear like this. It'll kill you."

"This was just a temporary escape, Bobby. I know I can't do it forever. I just… I just don't think I can deal with all that shit again. Not now." Dean took a few deep gulps of his milk and made a face. "This milk taste weird to you, Bobby?"

Bobby took a few sips of his own. "Tastes fine ta me. I even checked the expiration date before I poured them."

"Wow. First class service."

"Damn straight. I don't check dates for just anyone ya know. It probably tastes funny cause it's not coffee. It's like puttin' water in the gas tank. But in this case, the milk is better for ya. Yer gonna destroy yer system if you keep downin' that crap like you have been lately."

"Sorry. I just don't get the same buzz offa milk. Maybe it's just me."

"Wise ass. So have you sorted through things yet? All this time in the garage, you musta made some kind of a dent by now."

"Yeah, I've fixed about six of your cars to the best shape they've ever been in and I'm workin' on the seventh now…"

"That's not what I was talkin' about and you know it."

Dean dropped his gaze to the half empty glass of milk in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. I've got a lot to sort through, man."

"Have you thought about what I said at all?"

"Which part?"

"That Sam and I are ready to listen when yer ready to talk? Aren't you ready for a decent night of sleep yet?"

"God, you have no idea. I've never felt this drained in my life."

"Then finish yer milk, get upstairs, and get some sleep for a change. No sneakin' out tonight."

"Bobby, you know I can't sleep just yet…"

"Son, I'm way ahead of ya."

Dean set down his now empty glass of milk and quirked an eyebrow at his friend. Bobby tried not to laugh at the milk mustache he was sporting. For a moment, he felt he was talking to ten year old Dean again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Just as he finished his question, Dean's eye sight began to blur and his eye lids felt heavier. He blinked hard a few times and shook his head to clear his vision. "What the…?"

"Don't fight it, kid."

"Fight what? What are you…?" Then it clicked. "What did you do, Bobby?!"

"Enough is enough, Dean. If you don't get some rest, yer gonna be dead by the end of the week. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Bobby, what…? How could you? How could you do this to me?!" Dean tried to rise from his stool and get away from Bobby, but his friend turned quickly and gripped him tightly by the upper arms, keeping him on his chair.

"It's for the best, son. Just relax. I'm hopin' if yer deep enough in sleep that the dreams won't have any impact on ya when ya wake up. Maybe now you'll get the rest you really need."

Dean was starting to slump forward into Bobby's arms. He kept one hand on Dean's upper arm and placing his other hand at his lower back for support. Then Bobby turned to the stairs.

"Sam? I know yer listenin'. Get back down here and help me get yer brother upstairs."

"Do you really think it'll work, Bobby?"

"I hope to hell it does, kid."

Dean was still fighting the drugs coursing through his system. He glared at his brother and friend, realizing they had conspired against him.

"Don't look at us like that, man. It's for your own good and you know it. We'll be right beside you until you wake up. Don't worry."

"Sam, I can't… I can't…" Dean's eyes drifted closed and his head fell forward onto his chest. His body went completely lax and slumped against Bobby's strong hold.

"Grab his feet, Sam."

"This feels really wrong, Bobby. What if we're wrong? What if it just traps him so he can't wake up instead? He's gonna kill us when he does…"

"If he gets half an hour of sleep because of us, it'll be worth dyin' for. Let's move."

They carried him carefully back up the stairs and placed him in the center of his bed. Then they each sat down on one side of him, prepared to stay put for the long haul.

TBC

Oh dear… The pain of betrayal… Please review! The next chapter is going to be nice and long!! Chick flick moments galore!


	41. Here's Hopin'

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

A few hours passed and Dean seemed to be resting peacefully. Sam sighed in relief and smiled at his friend who smiled back.

"I think we found a loophole, Sam."

"God, I hope so."

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll watch over 'im and wake you up to switch in a few hours."

"Nah. I'm good. You first. I just need to know he's okay."

"Alright, son. Wake me when you start driftin' off."

A few hours more, and all three were fast asleep. Sam couldn't keep his eyes open any more. Neither Bobby nor Sam saw the creases starting to appear on Dean's forehead.

"_There you are! Knew you'd pull through. Tell me, how's your back feeling?"_

"_That all you got, bitch?"_

"_Ha! See I knew I chose you for a reason, Dean. Between you and me, I don't think little Sammy would have made it this far. And dear John, he would have never made a peep no matter what I did to him. Am I right? You were the perfect choice. Defiant till the end, but not unbreakable. I knew it the moment I stole your skin. And I knew the only thing that would break you would be Sammy. So I've got a little surprise for you, kid. Say hello to your little brother!"_

"No no no no no… Please not Sammy…"

"Dean?" Sam startled back to full consciousness, not sure if his brother had really spoken to him or not.

"_Shall we find out exactly how much little brother can take, Dean? Let's see how long it takes for you to start begging now…"_

"_Let him go, damn it! Stop or I swear to god I'll rip you limb from limb!"_

"_Harsh words for a man who's about to watch his little brother die. Any last words for him?"_

"Don't do this…" Dean whimpered

"Dean. It's a dream, man. You've gotta fight back."

"_Beg for me to spare his life, Dean."_

"_You sick, twisted bastard…"_

"_He's running out of time. I can't wait to see John's face when he finds out you let his youngest child die because you were too proud to beg for his life…"_

"_Please, okay?! _Please, let him go!"

Dean's words were breaking Sam's heart. He couldn't hear what the shifter was saying to his brother or see what Dean was seeing, but he could imagine.

"Damn it, Dean… Wake up! Bobby! Help!"

"_Now that's more like it. I knew we'd get you to beg before the day was over." _

"Let me see him!_ Prove to me that it's him!" _

"_Now what would be the fun in that? I think you already know the truth, don't you?"_

"Dean! Look at me, bro! I'm right here!"

"_Dean? Come on, bro… You've gotta wake up for me…"_

"Sa…mmy…?"

"_Yeah, dude. It's me. You're safe now. We've gotcha. But I need you to wake up for me."_

"_You… escaped?"_

"_Escaped? What are you talking about, Dean? I just got a call from dad this morning saying you've been missing for almost two weeks now and told me where you were last known to be."_

"…"

"_You still with me, Dean?"_

"_Always." _

"_Let my son go, you bastard!"_

"'_S okay, Sammy. Just ignore him. _Dad doesn't understand_…"_

"Dean? Dad doesn't understand what?"

"_Dean, that's not dad. It's the shifter."_

"_You didn't kill it?"_

"_Son, it's me. __**That's**__ the shifter behind you! It's not Sam!"_

"_You think I don't know my own brother?"_

_Sam locked him in a choke hold from behind and kicked the backs of his legs, knocking him to his knees. Pain shot through his wounded thigh. Stunned and feeling immensely betrayed, Dean didn't even try to fight back._

"_NO! Dean! Let him go! Now, damn it!" _

"Dean, son. You've gotta wake up now. Come back to us."

"Please, Dean… Fight back…"

"Sammy?" Dean whimpered.

_The shifter shook Dean harshly by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up, Dean! You know you deserve this. You've been a worthless piece of shit since you were born. Now you can at least make yourself useful as a shield. What do you think dad wants more, huh? You to live, or me to die? Tick tock, John… What's it gonna be?"_

"_I'm sorry, Dean…"_

_BANG!!_

"No!" Dean sat bolt upright, panting harshly, grabbing his shoulder where he was expecting to find a bullet hole. All he found was a scar.

"Hey! Hey, It's okay, Dean. Everything's fine. It was just another dream."

"God damn it!"

"Dean?"

"I can't do this anymore, Sam! I can't take it anymore! I need that bastard out of my head!"

"Okay, okay. Take it easy. We're gonna fix this, I swear. Just don't give up on me."

Dean turned furiously to his friend, his friend who betrayed him and his trust.

"How could you do that to me, Bobby? You know I hate bein' out of control of a situation! What is it with you people and druggin' me?!"

"You didn't leave us with much choice, son. Yer lettin' the past eat you alive. Time is up. Start talkin'."

"And where the hell would you expect me to start, huh?"

"Up to you, but I'd say near the end, seein' as that was what you were dreamin' two minutes ago. Most of that I remember. Or, start at the beginning. You can fill us in on the rest as you go."

Sam could feel his brother shaking next to him. He subtly slid closer on the bed until their shoulders were touching, giving Dean some support without scaring him away.

"I don't think I can do this, Bobby," he whispered brokenly.

"Either you talk to us, or we find you a professional."

"Jeez. Now you sound like dad."

"This can't keep goin' on."

"Come on, Bobby… You wouldn't do that to me…"

"Wanna bet? It's not punishment, Dean. It's help."

Dean sighed, letting out a shaky breath. "Fine. I give… But we're goin' with the cliff notes version. There's no need to get into the details." His eyes shifted sideways to his brother and Bobby instantly understood that what he really meant was he was protecting his brother from the whole truth. He nodded. If he wanted more details, he'd pull Dean aside later in private. Bobby went back as far as he could remember to help Dean get started.

"Like I was tellin' Sam, I remember yer dad called me and said you had been missin' for two weeks. He said you were on a solo hunt in Tennessee for a shifter."

"Right. I found it on the second night. It looked like me, so naturally I figured it was gonna be an easy kill. You know, I mean, easier than killin' someone I've never met before." Dean blushed, realizing what he had just admitted.

"Dean…" Bobby warned. "You want me to lecture you on self-worth again? Keep it up."

"Sorry. Anyway, I followed it to this kinda run-down house, but when I went inside, I lost sight of it. I called it out, then it shut the door behind me. When it spoke, I knew it took your form, Sammy."

"What did it say?"

Though Dean remembered exactly what it said ("_Hey, Dean. Did ya miss me?_"), he pretended he did not. "I don't remember. It was a long time ago and it kinda startled me. I was more focused on its movements than its words. Anyway… It was circlin' me, so I tracked it with my gun. It spewed some stupid mumbo-jumbo at me that I didn't buy for a second about dad sendin' you there to look for me, and then I saw its eyes flash yellow. I went to pull the trigger but it moved too fast. I lost it from my sights, then it was behind me and knocked me out."

"Wait, it moved faster than you could shoot? Not sure I buy that, Dean," Sam volleyed back.

"Well I dunno what to tell ya, cause that's what happened."

"You sure you didn't freeze cause it looked like yer little brother?"

"What? No! Course not! I'm not that gullible, Bobby!"

"Didn't say you were, son. Just tryin' to piece it all together."

"Then stop interrupting so I can get through this!"

"Yer right. I'm sorry. Continue."

"Alright. Uh… Oh. So then I woke up tied to a chair. These damn things are obsessed with bondage these days… Anyway… It came round from behind me and had stolen my knife while I was out. It had a little fun, then I passed out again."

"What do you mean _it had a little fun_?"

"I told you I wasn't going into specifics, Sam." Dean sounded irritated now.

"Come on, man. You're not goin' to get past this by skimming over the important stuff."

"It stabbed me in the leg, okay?!"

"Right through the bone if I remember correctly…" Bobby added.

"Dean… That scar in your left thigh? You told me it was from a pissed off spirit in Iowa who liked to throw knives!"

"I lied! Christ, Sam… I didn't want you to know all this shit, okay?"

"Just like you lied about the bullet hole dad gave you when you said it was from a wendigo in Montana?"

"Who said dad shot me?"

"Bobby."

"Course he did." Dean glared at his friend.

"You can't hide the truth forever, son. It'll bite cha in the ass one day."

"Only cause certain people can't keep their trap shut."

"If yer waitin' for an apology, yer not gettin' one."

"Dean, when you were first trapped by Cleena, you apologized to me and pleaded with me to stop. What was happening?"

"…It told me to say I was sorry for letting mom die. If I didn't, it was goin' to remove my right knee cap."

"Oh god… You didn't really believe what it made you say though, did you?"

"Sam…" A tear slid down Dean's cheek. 

"Dean."

"I coulda tried to stop it, Sam. I heard the thing show up that night. I knew it wasn't dad cause he was still watchin' TV downstairs. I didn't even try."

"Dean, you were four! There was nothin' you could've done!"

"You don't know that!"

"Son, let it go. Sam's right and you know it. You've gotta stop takin' blame for things you had no control over."

"Dean, if you're blamin' yourself for that, than I have to blame myself for watching the shifter in St. Louis die and not being able to save it. Or when Jess was burned alive. Or better yet, when the fairies were feasting on you and I was right there, just a few feet away."

"Whoa, hey…"

"Or when the demon possessed dad and was practically tearing your heart out. I should have been able to get that gun and save you, but my powers failed me. And I should have been there when you guys were attacked by all those werewolves instead of being nestled safely at school…"

"Sam! None of those were your fault! It's different!"

"No, Dean, it isn't! Can't you see? Sometimes things're just outta your hands."

"Whatever! You believe what you want, and I'll do the same. You want to hear the story or not?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"When I said I was sorry, it backed off with the knife, but broke my right hand instead, one finger at a time. That was a bitch."

"What was he doin' it for, Dean? What did it want from you?"

"He… It… wanted me to… beg. I refused, so it moved on to bigger, and oh so better, things."

"Which were…"

"Jeez, anxious much, Sammy? It whipped me with my own belt. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Well that explains a lot."

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean was thoroughly confused now.

"Well for one thing, it explains all those scars on your back. And for another, Bobby and I had to use your belt as a restraint as I'm sure you remember, and when I was unbuckling it, you sort of freaked on me."

"What exactly did you think I was gonna do, Sam? Even if I was in my right mind, you ain't a busty blonde as far as I can tell. Ergo, you've got no business messin' around… down there."

Sam held back a burst of laughter at his brother's not-so-subtle indications. "You're right, and I'm sorry, but you didn't leave us with much of a choice, ya know?"

"Yeah, whatever. Once my back was torn to shreds and I threw up, he was nice enough to wash the blood off my back with salt water… Sadistic bastard…"

Both Sam and Bobby winced at the thought. Bobby fixated on one particular part of the story that had been bugging him for years.

"Right. About the pukin'… I've been wantin' to ask what happened since we patched you up. I remember askin' you if you'd thrown up cause of the concussion and you said yeah you threw up, but not cause of yer head. So what was it then?"

"Come on, Bobby… Do we really need to get into this?"

"I should say so with the way you just tried to skirt around it."

"You don't wanna know, okay?"

"I wouldn'ta asked if I didn't, son."

Dean sighed again in frustration and wiped a weary hand down his face, thinking about his answer carefully. There really wasn't an easy way to say it, so he just went for it. "Sam full on kissed me."

"What?! No I didn't! I wasn't even there!" Sam protested in shock.

"Not _actually_ you, genius. The shifter that looked like you. See why I puked now?"

"I'm not _that _bad of a kisser," Sam grumbled.

"Dude! When it finally let me breathe again my blood was dripping down its chin. It was pretty freakin' gross!"

"Why the hell would it want ta kiss you?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"Hey!"

"You know what I meant, Dean."

"It… said I was hot when I screamed, and that it couldn't wait to hear me beg."

An awkward silence filled the room until Dean couldn't take it anymore and continued.

"The shifter kept up with the salt bath until I passed out, then I woke up to its voice and its hands on my chest, but I pretended to still be asleep until it slapped me across the face. Then there was more tormenting, and I tormented back…"

Dean broke off as he remembered what happened next.

"Son?"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, course. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It really had me goin' for a while there, Bobby. I thought it really had Sammy."

"Dean? What are you talkin' about?" Sam broke in having heard his name.

"The thing wheeled in a chair with a kid strapped to it that looked a helluva lot like you. I thought I was goin' to have to watch you die without bein' able to stop it. I've never felt so helpless in my life." Dean's eyes misted over as he let the past consume him once more.

Sam subtly wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and pulled him closer. Bobby patted Dean on the knee in a fatherly gesture.

"It wasn't real, kid."

"Yeah, I know that _now_, and I should have known it then, but I wasn't thinkin' clearly, and they looked so much alike…"

"It wasn't me, Dean. You've always protected me."

"I do the best I can, Sammy, but I know our luck won't last forever. After that day, I swore I'd never let anything get a hold of you. Then you got captured by those freakin' hicks and I thought I was gonna drop dead of heart failure right then and there. And then not long after, you actually died thanks to Jake. But I refused to let you go. Not yet…"

"So now I'm supposed to let you go instead, is that it?" Sam's tears had started flowing down his cheeks at his brother's pain-filled admissions.

"Better me than you, Sam."

"How do you figure, Dean?"

"We've been over this before, dude. I'm tired, okay? In every freakin' sense of the word. You've got so much more to live for. You've got a chance at a real future and a normal life. Outside of a few good friends like Bobby, you're all I got left, kiddo. I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

"Who says I can make it without you? Who says I'd want to?"

"Don't say that, Sam…"

"Cause I don't think I could, Dean. When you were in the hospital and they gave you such a short time to live, I felt lost, useless, and helpless. Until we found Roy."

"Roy wasn't a healer, Sam, he was a killer! That was a mistake, not a miracle!"

"But I was willing to sacrifice their lives if it would save yours! I can't… I can't lose you, Dean. I need you by my side."

"I right here, Sammy. But I won't be forever. Whether this deal falls through or not, I'm only human. We've gotta get you ready to stand on your own two feet."

"Boys, one crisis at a time if ya don't mind. Finish yer story, Dean."

"Not much left. He got me to beg for Sam's life, then…"

"Dean?! You begged for _my _life, but not to save yours? What the hell, man?"

"Sam! Let me finish the damn story, will ya? Next thing I know, I'm bein' woken up by yet another Sam wannabe, but this one was even more convincing than the last. It told me dad had called it to come rescue me, and then it undid all my bonds. We almost made it to the door when dad and Bobby came burstin' in, and Bobby, you know what happened from there and I get the feelin' you've informed Sam of it all too."

"Yeah, he did. Dad shot you."

"Oh for cryin' out loud… He didn't have a choice, Sam!" Dean shot back.

"Didn't have a choice? He could have killed you!"

"Dad's a better shot than _that_!"

"Then he should have been able to take out the shifter without the bullet passin' through you first!"

"You weren't there, Sam! It was a hard call to make, and he did what he had to do! End of story!"

"We've already played the blame-game, boys. Now that it's all out in the open, there're some things you need to get straight in that head of yers, Dean. First off, your life is just as important as anyone else's, and that includes yer brother's and yer father's…"

Dean went to protest, so Bobby slapped his palm over the boy's mouth before he could say a word.

"Also, yer mother's death was not yer fault in the least. It was only the yellow-eyed bastard's. And no, you never deserved the childhood you were forced into. Now I'm not sayin' yer dad's to blame for it all, but he got overly obsessed and forgot to focus on what he still had. I'm sure yer mother was a great woman, and I'm sure she would have wanted a different lifestyle for the both of you."

Dean's eyes clouded over as he remembered the life they could have had that the djinn had shown to him.

"Lastly, you were in no way weak when you gave into that son-of-a-bitch. With the things it did to you… Any man would have done the same."

"Not dad," Dean whispered out from underneath Bobby's hand. Bobby pulled his arm back and looked warily back at the boy.

"Come again?"

"I said not dad. He wouldn't have given in, and the shifter knew it."

"Bullshit. Yer dad was tough, but he ain't anymore invincible than you are. And believe me, he's got his own weaknesses that it would have used against him."

"Us?" Sam supplied.

"Among a few other things, but yeah, you'd be on the top of the list. Nothin' it said to you was true, son. It was only tryin' to break yer mind. Don't let it win. Yer stronger than that, and I know it for a fact."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded a few times before turning his red-rimmed eyes to his friend. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Anytime, son. Now why don't you try to get some actual rest? Sam and I'll be here if ya need us, but I think you'll be alright now."

"Here's hopin'."

TBC

Please review!!


	42. All Good Things Come to an End

Will have language and probably violence.

Summary: Crossover with Ghost Hunters. Sam and Dean's first trip overseas to Ireland puts them in the middle of a Ghost Hunters' investigation concerning mischievous fairies. Can the boys do their jobs without being detected by the other hunters, or will the fairies triumph over the boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural or Ghost Hunters related, but I can't pass up the good material they inspire! Enjoy!! Yes I used direct quotes in this story, but I admit it so please don't sue me!!

**A/N: Wow, I randomly decided to go back and read this story again and realized that I left a whole chapter out! Sorry about that everyone, and I've fixed it now if anyone is interested enough to give it another go. I had posted ch. 29 in place of ch. 28, so there was no "Drunken Ramblings." Should all be fixed now though! Thanks for reading :)**

Sam kept a guiding hand on his brother's upper arm as Dean slid back down under his covers.

"Promise you won't leave?" Dean let slip before he could pull himself together. He blushed an even deeper shade of red from his chest up.

Sam smiled fondly down at his brother. "I promise. Get some rest, Dean."

Dean nodded and slumped back against his pillow. Less than a minute later and he was out for the count.

To everyone's relief, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. Thank God for small miracles.

The next day, Dean was the first to rise as always, but this time, because he had finally gotten the rest he needed and felt rejuvenated. He slipped quietly down the stairs and put on a pot of coffee. As he waited patiently for it to brew, he noticed a thick orange envelope mixed in with yesterday's mail. It had already been opened, but Dean had never seen it before.

He carefully and quietly pulled it out from the pile and slid the contents into his other hand. It was a video tape, addressed to him, Sam, and Bobby from Warwick, Rhode Island.

"Who the hell…" Then it clicked. The Ghost Hunters were stationed in Warwick. He turned on Bobby's TV and popped the tape in. His jaw fell open as he realized what he was seeing. It was the evidence the hunters had caught with their equipment.

There was an audio clip of footsteps on a wooden floor. Dean remembered Sam going to check out that area. The only problem was, there were no wooden floors in Lisheen Castle. It was all dirt. He also remembered that that was where he was headed when he was sidelined by an elemental of some sort and cracked his head on the wall.

"Well that's kinda creepy…" he spoke aloud softly to himself.

As he continued to watch, he saw the evidence of the hunters being stalked by the strange orb that split into three. His stomach clenched at the idea. If it wasn't for the camera, they would have never known they were being followed. Anthropophagi would have feasted really well that night.

He had never gotten actual evidence besides the occasional EVP that what they did for a living was important. Hell, half the time, he was sure he was completely nuts and fighting windmills like Don Quixote.

"Gotta get me some of those cameras…"

Dean jumped as he heard Bobby's voice from behind him as he came out of his room.

"Smells like coffee in here… Dean? That you? What're you doin' awake so earl…" Bobby drifted off as he realized what Dean was watching. He had been hoping to give Dean a bit more time before he had to deal with the evidence. He paused in the doorway and swallowed hard, waiting for the fall-out.

"Dean? You down here? Bobby, what's going… Oh." Sam came down the stairs and headed for the living room, then stopped suddenly in the doorway as he saw the orange envelope in Dean's hand. "Crap."

Dean stood and faced the other two furiously.

"What the hell, guys?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

In the long pause that followed, they could all hear the rustling and humming of the faeries that surrounded Grant while he was waiting for Dean in the Wrath. Bobby spoke up, mostly to block out the horrid sound.

"It arrived yesterday while you were out in the garage. Sam and I watched it, but we decided it might be best to hold off on tellin' ya until you were ready."

"You already watched it without me? What, is it really that bad?"

"Dean…"

"Just tell me, Sam! Why did you think you had to hide it from…"

Dean trailed off as his attention was drawn to the TV again. Something had flashed by the screen, only pausing for a second, before disappearing again.

"What the hell was that?"

"Dean, wait…" Bobby tried to warn him as Dean went for the remote.

He backtracked the video, then paused it on the moving object. It was a face floating in midair. The face of Cleena.

"Jesus…" Dean sank back down onto the sofa, staring at the screen and the only evidence that his most recent personal nightmare was real.

"We weren't sure you were ready to see that yet, Dean. We were only trying to look out for you," Sam explained apologetically.

"It's her, Sam."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Holy crap…"

"Dean, you alright?" Sam stepped towards his brother, concerned at his lack of response. Dean continued to just stare at the screen, replaying that night's events in his head, along with the next day's.

Sam sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, not prepared when Dean jumped horribly and swung his eyes around to frantically latch onto his own.

"Hey, easy! It's okay, man. It's just me."

"It's over, son," Bobby added, walking up behind the couch and placing his strong hand on Dean's other shoulder, feeling the boy quivering beneath his grasp. He leant forward and slid the remote out of Dean's hand, shutting off the television. "They're all dead."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Dean pulled his brave mask back on and forced a smile that fooled no one. "It's just weird seein' one of our hunts on video."

"I, for one, think we should destroy the tape," Sam stated resolutely.

"What's that gonna accomplish? Those guys are gonna have the video runnin' on television in a few days no doubt and then it'll be all over youtube, so there really isn't any gettin' away from it."

"Because it will bring us some closure, Dean. We don't need a reminder. I don't think any of us are goin' to forget this incident anytime soon."

"Got that right."

"So? Let's burn the damn thing. Put an end to it as far as we're concerned."

"Can you burn a VHS? It's got a lot of chemicals and stuff in it. I think it's considered hazardous waste."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Sam teased.

"Point taken. Is that all there was on the tape?"

Sam shared a quick look with Bobby which Dean missed. "Yeah, bro. That's everything they got."

Bobby nodded back in agreement. In truth, he knew the hunters had added a few more clips that they promised wouldn't be shown on television because it involved the Winchesters. Before the batteries had been drained, a soft voice was caught on the EVP reader. It was a female's voice, whispering _Watch your step, Dean Winchester_. Yeah, so much for _that _warning…

"In that case, I'm grabbin' myself a hot coffee and gettin' to work on those cars. Almost finished, Bobby. Then Sam and I've gotta get back on the road."

"So soon?" Bobby interjected, not ready to say goodbye to the boys just yet.

"Yeah, man. We've got work to do." Dean poured himself a mug of coffee and left the house, glad for the sunshine and fresh air that calmed him down almost immediately. He set his drink down on the workbench and scrubbed a hand down over his face, letting it rest over his mouth as though to hold in the scream that wanted to burst out of him.

Back in the house, Sam poured himself and Bobby a mug of coffee. "You think he's alright, Bobby?"

"No, but he will be, Sam."

"Should I go check on him?"

"Give him some time. He's got a lot to work through, not to mention he's still a little pissed at us for not sayin' anything."

"Do you still think that was the right call? Keepin' it from him?"

"Did you see how he reacted? Yeah, I think we did what we had to."

Sam nodded, feeling slightly better with Bobby's conformation at lying to his brother.

"So… What happens now?"

"I dunno, Sam. I guess we leave it up to Dean."

Back in the garage, Dean pulled himself together and got to work. Once he fixed this carburetor, he will have repaired every car Bobby had in the shop. It was nice to get beneath the hood again, outside of his own Impala. He found the work to be a good distraction and a decent stress reliever. But all good things come to an end, and he knew they would have to get back out on the road again soon.

He was going to miss having Bobby living right downstairs, but he knew the old friend was only a phone call away. He was going to miss the stable home as well. Motels just didn't have the same appeal anymore.

Dean flipped on the radio, turning it up loud enough to try and block out his thoughts as he set to work. AC/DC's _Back in Black _blared from the speakers and set his pace.

At last, he had pieced the beautiful beast back together again and stood back to admire his work. Satisfied, he shut the hood and picked up his empty coffee mug. Just as he was about to turn off the radio and head back inside, the song cut out and switched to static. He stared at the machine for a few seconds, debating on whether it was poor reception or something to worry about and decided on the prior. These things happened after all. It wasn't like Bobby owned the best radio ever made. The thing probably dated back to the sixties.

Shrugging, he shut the radio off and headed towards the house. He was surprised to see that darkness had already fallen. _How long was I in there? Didn't feel that long…_

Bobby and Sam were discussing possible hunts around the kitchen counter, but they both looked up as he entered.

"How'd it go out there?" Bobby asked.

"She's purrin' like a kitten. She won't be givin' you anymore trouble, I promise."

"Thanks, kid. Sam and I already ate, but there's some chicken left over. I made you a plate, just zap it for a few minutes and yer golden. I'll see you boys in the mornin'."

After a few awkward minutes of Sam staring at his brother as he ate, he decided he was tired too.

"I'm gonna head to bed, Dean. I'll see ya when you get up there."

"Kay. I'm gonna watch TV for a while. Not really tired yet."

"Alright, but don't be up too long. Especially if you want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Yes, mom."

Sam smirked, then headed up the stairs to spend one last night in the comfortable bed.

Dean cleaned off his plate, then washed the rest of the ones in the sink to kill some more time. He was wide awake, and if he were honest with himself, a little afraid to go to sleep for fear he might keep seeing that floating face in his dreams.

When he ran out of chores to do, he flipped the TV on and found an old classic he always enjoyed: _The Outsiders_.

When he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he decided it was time to call it a night.

As Dean shut down the television and was on his way upstairs, the TV flickered to life again behind him. He whirled around and stared open-mouthed as that horrifyingly familiar face stared back at him and whispered "What your step, Dean Winchester. See me for what I really am!"

With that, the television shut off again, leaving Dean standing there in the dark, too stunned to move or even breathe.

"Damn it, Dean! Get a hold of yourself!" he berated after a few tense minutes and forced his feet to walk up the stairs to the safety of his and Sam's room.

Sam stirred in his bed and looked up groggily as Dean entered. "You alright, Dean?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"You sure, man? Cause you look kinda shaken…"

"I'm good. Night, Sammy."

"If you say so… Night, Dean."

Dean laid down on his own bed, facing away from Sam to hide the fear in his eyes. After all, everyone had their own secrets. What Sammy didn't know couldn't hurt him, and that was perfectly okay with Dean. The past was the past, and he needed to move on.

The End

Please review!


End file.
